Romance Kenjuu - Romance Revolver
by Cindy Takashi
Summary: HUNHAN - Keduanya memiliki status yang sangat bertolak belakang, namun cinta tidak memandang segalanya
1. Chapter 1

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Seorang wanita mencari kamar B48 sesuai dengan informasi yang dia dapat dari orang kepercayaannya, dirinya ingin sedikit bermain sekaligus memberi warna merah pada orang yang sedang dicarinya.

Setelah menemukan kamar B48, wanita cantik tersebut langsung mengetuknya dengan santai dan direspon baik dari sang pemilik kamar.

CLECK

"Kau..." YangYang terkejut karena kekasihnya berhasil menemukan lokasi tempat dimana dia sedang bersembunyi selama ini yang selalu aman

"Jangan pikir kau bisa lari dariku, sayang" Luhan si gadis yang menodongkan pistol tepat didepan wajah mantan kekasihnya yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dengan keji

"Kau mau apa Lu..." YangYang ketakutan, walaupun Luhan wanita namun dia bisa karate sekaligus sedang memegang senjata yang sewaktu – waktu bisa membunuhnya dengan cepat

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin membalas dendam akan apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku beberapa hari yang lalu"

Beberapa hari lalu tepat dimana dirinya baru saja pulang dari kampus dan sudah menemukan kedua orang tuanya tidak bernyawa dikamar, yang membuatnya sadar jika YangYang adalah pelakunya karena kekasihnya itu tinggal bersama mereka sejak kedatangannya dari China. Dari hari itu YangYang tidak kelihatan dan menimbulkan curgia dan bukti lain yang dia temui adalah kalung yang YangYang gunakan terdapat ditangan orang tuanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Kau... Kau bicara apa Lu" YangYang bertanya dengan susah payah karena melihat wajah Luhan yang dendam membuatnya sangat sulit untuk berbicara dan bertanya

"Jangan berlagak seperti orang bodoh, aku sangat tahu jika kau lahh penyebab kedua orang tuaku meninggal" Luhan sangat marah namun masih ingin mendengar penjelasan secara langsung dari YangYang yang sudah dia tuduh menjadi pelaku

"Apa bukti yang kau punya sehingga bisa sembarangan menuduhku seperti itu, kau tidak punya bukti bukan?" YangYang tidak takut karena tidak ada bukti yang menuju kearahnya

"Aku punya banyak bukti untuk menuduhmu seperti itu YangYang"

"Coba kau sebutkan semua yang bisa menjadi tuduhanmu itu padaku" YangYang sangat tidak takut karena semuanya tidak ada yang bisa menjadi bukti untuk menuduhnya dan menantang kekasihnya yang sedang marah padanya

"Pertama ketika kau tinggal dirumahku kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau dirumah terjadi musibah, yang kedua ketika Eommaku dimandikan dirumah sakit mereka menemukan sebuah kalung yang dipegang oleh Eommaku sebelum meninggal dan kalung itu adalah kalung pemberian yang kuberikan untukmu, yang ketiga kau tidak kelihatan selama proses pemakaman orang tuaku dan seharunya kau disana untuk menenangkan aku tapi apa kau hanya diam dihotel ini seperti pengecut, dan yang terakhir kau seolah takut ketika aku menemukan dirimu dihotel ini"

"Kau..." YangYang tidak bisa berkata apa – apa karena semua yang dikatakan Luhan benar dan menuju pada dirinya yang sedang mencari jalan aman, dan bodohnya dirinya tidak langsung kembali ke China setelah kasus pembunuhan yang dia lakukan

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu semua?" Luhan bertanya marah pada YangYang yang sama sekali masih belum bisa menjawabnya

"Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus tapi apa yang kudapat darimu Hah?" Luhan marah karena YangYang tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanya, padahal tadi sebelumnya YangYang bisa membantahnya dengan keras

"Jawab, jangan diam saja seperti pengecut. Kau tadi bisa melawanku sekarang ayo lawan"

Luhan kesal pada kekasihnya yang tidak bisa menjawab maupun melawan sama sekali, dia paling benci pada hal seperti ini dimana laki – laki hanya diam dan tidak bisa menjawab.

BUGH

"AKH..." YangYang terjatuh karena tendangan Luhan tepat mengenai perutnya, dirinya mencoba mundur agar menghindari amukan sang kekasih yang sewaktu – waktu menarik pelatuknya tanpa perasaan

"Jangan merintih, aku butuh jawabanmu" Luhan dengan kasar menginjak paha YangYang dengan high heelsnya tanpa perasaan dan hanya menggunakan emosi dan dendam

"AKHHHHH..." YangYang berteriak kesakitan akan perbuatan yang dilakukan Luhan padanya, dirinya tidak menyangka jika Luhan memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini untuk menyerangnya

"Ayo jawab sayang, jangan merintih terus" Luhan menjauhkan kakinya dari paha YangYang yang pastinya kesakitan

YangYang langsung memegang kakinya yang kesakitan karena injakan dari Luhan yang sangat menyiksanya.

"Aku melakukannya karena orang tuamu tidak memberikan restu pada hubungan kita" YangYang akhirnya mengakui apa yang menjadi tujuan awalnya untuk membunuh kedua orang tua kekasihnya

Luhan tersenyum keji "Jadi hanya karena sebuah restu tidak diberikan kau membunuh mereka?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Lu, kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya" YangYang melakukannya karena cintanya pada Luhan yang sangat besar

"Aku tahu dengan jelas jika kau mencintaiku, tapi kedua orang tuamu yang tamak akan harta kedua orang tuaku membuatku jadi jijik dengan cinta yang kau berikan. Jika saja kau tidak membunuh kedua orang tuaku dengan keji, mungkin aku bisa meminta restu pada orang tuaku tapi apa yang kau lakukan. Kau lebih rendah dari binatang"

Luhan merasa jijik dengan kalimat cinta yang diungkapkan oleh YangYang yang sebenarnya masih menjadi kekasihnya, tapi ketika mengetahui kebenaran jika kekasihnya lahh yang membunuh orang tuanya membuatnya cukup muak dengan semua permaianan yang dia alami selama ini.

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" YangYang bertanya tidak tahu malu setelah semua perbuatan keji yang dia berikan pada kekasihnya sendiri

Luhan tersenyum manis kemudian mengayunkan kakinya hingga menendang selangkangan YangYang yang tidak berguna sebagai pria.

"AKH..." YangYang kesakitan ketika kaki Luhan mengenai selangkangannya yang selama ini belum pernah memasuki lubang kekasihnya, dan langsung memegang barang pusakanya yang baru saja kena hantaman

"Kau kira aku sudi mencintaimu setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Daripada mencintaimu aku lebih menginginkan dan bahkan sangat ingin untuk membunuhmu sekarang juga"

"Tidak Lu, kau tidak akan bisa membunuh orang yang kau cintai" YangYang menjawab dengan percaya diri jika kekasihnya Luhan tidak akan mampu membunuh dirinya segampang itu

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin?" Luhan bertanya sinis pada YangYang yang sudah tidak memegangi selangkangannya

"Karena aku cinta pertamamu" YangYang menjawab dengan pasti karena Luhan yang mengatakannya, Luhan jatuh cinta padanya sang kapten basket ketika mereka berdua sekolah di China

Luhan tertarik dengan cerita konyol YangYang yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal "Baik, kau cinta pertamaku. Lalu kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin kita menikah sekarang juga" YangYang masih mencintai Luhan, tapi karena orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk membunuh kedua orang tua kekasihnya demi harta yang akan jatuh kedalam tangannya

"Kemudian kau membunuhku, dalam mimpimu saja" Luhan menyindir dengan kasar kemudian mengayunkan kakinya untuk kedua kalinya kearah selangkangan YangYang yang baru saja membaik

"AKH..." YangYang berteriak kesakitan karena tendangan yang kedua lebih kuat daripada tendangan pertama yang diberikan Luhan pada selangkangannya

"Kenapa kau menendangnya, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan anak padamu" YangYang berteriak marah pada Luhan yang sudah berani menendang selangkangannya, cuma itu asetnya yang membuktikannya sebagai pria apalagi dalam hal ranjang

"Siapa juga yang butuh anak darimu, kau yang ada akan mati ditanganku"

YangYang bergerak mundur karena tidak ingin mati ditangan kekasih cantiknya yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi wanita jahat.

"Kenapa mundur? Kau takut ya?" Luhan tertawa meremehkan karena sangat lucu baginya untuk melihat YangYang yang selama ini pemberani tiba – tiba seperti banci yang ketakutan

"Jangan Lu.." YangYang memohon pada kekasihnya agar tidak membunuhnya, dirinya masih ingin menikmati kehidupannya sebagai seorang Appa yang memiliki anak yang menggemaskan

"YangYang, kau tampan dan macho tapi kau tidak bisa mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah kau perbuat. Kau tidak lebih dari banci" Luhan geram dengan YangYang ketakutan seperti sampah dimatanya

"Kau jangan menghinaku Lu, kau pernah menyukaiku" YangYang sangat tidak diterima dikatakan banci, karena dirinya tidak menyukai sesama jenis

"Harus kuakui kalau aku pernah menyukaimu, dan yang paling kuakui adalah aku menyesal sudah pernah menyukaimu seorang pembunuh dan tidak sekedar dari banci"

YangYang geram dan membalikkan posisi hingga Luhan berada dibawahnya dalam satu tarikan, Luhan yang berada dibawah cukup terkejut dengan keberanian YangYang melawannya.

"Kau sekarang berada dibawah kendaliku, dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa sayang. Menyerah padaku maka aku akan memaafkan semua yang sudah kau lakukan" YangYang senang karena posisi mereka sekarang sudah terbalik dan memang seharusnya dirinya berada diatas sebagai dominan bukan Luhan yang berada diposisi tersebut

"Aku tidak sudi untuk menyerah" Luhan tidak mau mundur setelah memiliki tekad yang besar bahwa dirinya harus membalaskan semua perlakukan keji ini yang menimpanya

"Baik, jangan salahkan aku jika aku memperkosamu tanpa perasaan sekarang juga"

YangYang mulai memegang payudara Luhan yang sangat pas digenggamannya dan mulai mencium bibir Luhan dengan kasar, sedangkan yang diperlakukan kasar mengumpulkan kekuatannya kemudian menendang dengan sangat keras selangkangan YangYang.

"ARGH..."

Luhan bangun dari posisinya dan menendang selangkangan YangYang untuk kesekian kalinya, karena menurutnya cara melumpuhkan pria itu hanya dari selangkangan saja.

"Kenapa kau menendangnya, apa kau ingin mencoba penisku?" YangYang bertanya kesal pada Luhan yang selalu menjadikan selangkangannya sebagai targetnya

"Kepalamu, daripada mencobanya aku ingin penismu patah dan tidak berfungsi lagi" Luhan menyeringai jijk kemudian memukul YangYang dengan balok kayu yang sudah dia persiapkan dari sebelumnya

"ARGH..." YangYang merasa badannya mau remuk akibat pukulan yang diberikan Luhan dipunggungnya

"Seharusnya aku datang dan menembakmu langsung, tapi kurasa bermain sedikit bukan masalah besar" Luhan melayangkan balok kayu yang ada ditangannya bertubi – tubi kebadan YangYang yang besar

"AKH..."

"SAKIT LU... ARGH..."

"STOP LU... ARGH..."

"BADANKU BISA REMUK ... ARGH..."

Dan Luhan tidak peduli akan teriakan YangYang yang kesakitan karena pukuluan yang dia beri, dan pukulan terakhir dia berikan pada selangkangan YangYang dengan balok kayu tersebut.

"ARGH..."

Diantara semua pukulan yang dia beri, YangYang paling kesakitan tepat ketika dipukul diselangkangannya karena Luhan memukulnya sangat kuat dengan balok kayu.

"KAU GILA HAH..." YangYang memarahi Luhan yang sudah kelewatan batas padanya sambil memegang selangkangannya yang sangat teramat sakit

Luhan tersenyum jahat kemudian memberikan satu hadiah khusus untuk YangYang hari ini yang sudah membuatnya begitu menderita.

PLAK

"Kau masih berani mengatakan aku gila? Lalu coba kau lihat dirimu, apa kau waras atau lebih gila daripadaku yang dengan teganya membunuh calon mertuamu"

Luhan bingung menghadapi YangYang yang selalu kelihatan tidak pernah bersalah dan seolah dirinya yang paling kejam disini.

"Kenapa kau masih membahas masalah yang sudah berlalu Lu, tidak bisakah kita memulainya dari awal" YangYang tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang diberikan Luhan atas tamparannya barusan

Luhan geram akan ucapan YangYang tidak berperikemanusiaan yang seenak jidat saja mengatakannya seperti itu, dan memberikan sedikit hadiah kepada YangYang atas ucapan manisnya itu.

BUGH

Luhan menendang wajah YangYang yang kesakitan namun dirinya sangat tidak peduli akan kondisi kekasihnya.

"AH..." YangYang meringis karena kepalanya terbentur dengan tembok akibat tendangan maut Luhan dan mengeluarkan darah segar

"Jika kau ingin memulainya dari awal, maka kembalikan kedua orang tuaku. Buat mereka hidup seperti sebelumnya, apa kau sanggup?" Luhan bertanya santai sambil menjambak rambut YangYang yang masih rapi

"ARGH..." YangYang tidak bisa bicara karena tangan Luhan menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar dan itu sangat sakit, dalam hidupnya baru kali ini yang ada berani menyiksanya seperti ini

"KAU SANGGUP TIDAK, KALAU KAU SAJA TIDAK SANGGUP MEMBUAT KEDUA ORANG TUAKU HIDUP KEMBALI MAKA AKU TIDAK SUDI HIDUP KEMBALI DENGANMU DAN MEMULAINYA DARI AWAL"

Luhan menghempaskan kepala YangYang hingga membentur dinding dengan keras, dirinya senang melihat YangYang tersiksa seperti ini dan tujuan awalnya masih sama hanya ingin balas dendam akan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal secara sadis.

"Sh..." YangYang meringis kesekian kalinya karena tidak tahan dengan siksaan yang diperbuat Luhan kepadanya

"Baik lahh, aku akan menerima semua hukuman yang kau beri Lu" Yangyang tidak bisa berkata apa – apa, semua kemarahan Luhan sudah membuktikan bahwa kebencian yang hanya akan diterimanya bukan cinta

"Bagus, jadi lahh pria yang bisa mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya" Luhan senang karena mendapat izin untuk menyiksa YangYang lebih jauh lagi

Luhan menjambak rambut YangYang kemudian membuatnya terlentang diatas lantai dengan pasrah dan setelahnya Luhan mengangkat kedua kaki YangYang kemudian memberikan injakan pada selangkangan YangYang dengan sadis.

"ARGHHHHHH..."

Diantara serangan yang diberikan Luhan padanya, hanya diselangkangannya saja yang selalu diperkuat ketika diserang dan itu membuatnya sangat kesakitan.

YangYang sibuk memegang selangkangannya yang selalu jadi korbannya namun dirinya tidak peduli sama sekali akan hal itu dan dirinya dengan santai duduk diperut YangYang yang sangat terbentuk ototnya.

"ARGH... AMPUN LU..." Luhan meremas penis YangYang tanpa perasaan dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pistol yang tepat kearah kepala YangYang

"Bye.." Luhan mengucapkan salam perpisahannya dan langsung menembak YangYang

YangYang tidak meronta serta merintih karena penisnya diremas kasar oleh kekasihnya karena dirinya sudah tidak bernyawa dengan tragis akibat tembakan yang diberikan Luhan teoat dikepalanya. Setelah YangYang tidak bernyawa lagi, Luhan melepas remasannya pada selangkan kekasihnya.

"Itu hukuman yang setimpal untukmu" Luhan berbicara pada mayat YangYang yang mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat tembakannya

BRAK

Luhan terkejut karena seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar YangYang yang sudah dikuncinya dengan baik, namun nasib sial harus diterimanya kali ini.

"Jangan bergerak"

Semua polisi masuk kedalam ruangan kamar YangYang tanpa diketahuinya, padahal YangYang tidak ada memegang handphonenya sama sekali lalu bagaimana polisi bisa mengetahui akan hal ini.

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti mengalah dan dirinya akan siap masuk kedalam penjara karena tujuan awalnya sudah selesai memberi hukuman pada YangYang kekasihnya.

"Ayo ikut dengan kami, anda akan diperiksa atas kejadian ini"

Luhan memberikan kedua tangannya untuk diborgol, dan pergi bersama polisi sedangkan beberapa polisi yang tinggal bertujuan untuk mengurus mayat YangYang. Sang polisi merasa bersyukur karena tetangga korban sudah melaporkannya walaupun sudah terlambat karena korban sudah dinyatakan meninggal dunia.

~TBC~

New story dengan tema Romance Revolver, mungkin banyak yang tidak setuju dengan judul dan alur ceritanya tapi mohon untuk diikuti dari awal karena nanti akan sesuai judul dengan cerita.

Tidak terasa cerita ini cerita yang kesebelas untuk saya publish dan terima kasih sudah membaca karangan abal – abal saya


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Setelah sampai dikantor polisi, Luhan menurut dengan perkataan sang polisi dan dibawa menuju ruang komandan polisi untuk diinterogasi lebih lanjut sama komandan mereka yang sangat bisa membaca gerak gerik tahanannya.

"Duduk" sang polisi memberi perintah pada Luhan untuk duduk didepan komandan mereka yang sedari tadi memandang kedatangannya

Luhan duduk dengan patuh dan tidak banyak bicara, lagian dirinya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya karena semuanya sudah dia rancang sebaik mungkin untuk kebaikan dan keburukannya.

"Apa alasan anda untuk membunuh saudara YangYang?" sang komandan yang bername tag Oh Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan kagum

"Alasan utama saya membunuhnya adalah karena dia sudah membunuh kedua orang tua saya secara keji dan saya tidak bisa diam saja ketika kekasih saya membunuh kedua orang saya seperti itu" Luhan menjawab tanpa rasa takut sekaligus menatap tajam sang komandan yang sangat tampan untuk ukuran manusia

"Apakah anda sudah puas dengan pekerjaan anda?" Sehun bertanya akan hal itu, menurutnya pasti sangat memberatkan jika seorang anak membalaskan atas kematian orang tuanya dan yang paling tragis sang kekasih yang membunuh orang tuanya

"Sangat puas, saya siap masuk penjara dan tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang sudah saya perbuat hari ini" Luhan tersenyum manis karena tujuannya sudah tercapai didunia ini sehingga tidak ada masalah untuknya

Sehun merasa kasihan dengan wanita didepannya ini kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu, masa mudanya masih panjang dan harus hidup didalam penjara.

"Kau cantik dan masih muda, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini" Sehun hanya bertanya walaupun dirinya bisa menebak dengan baik, namun dirinya ingin mendengar dari tawanannya sendiri

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, saya melakukannya karena tidak terima atas kematian orang tua saya yang sangat sadis dan paling utama yang membunuh mereka adalah kekasih saya sendiri" Luhan tanpa sadar menitikan air matanya karena sedih mengingat akan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya dengan cara tidak wajar

"Apa tidak ada cara lain selain membunuh yang terlintas dipikiran kamu?" Sehun bertanya karena selain membunuh masih banyak cara untuk menyiksa orang lain

"Hiks... Sama saja Ahjussi, semua siksaan akan berujung kepada kematian. Darah harus dibayar dengan darah"

"Baiklah, kamu akan dimasukkan kedalam sel tahanan" Sehun mengatakannya sambil memberikan tissue pada Luhan yang sedang menangis mengingat akan kedua orang tua tercintanya

"Hm" Luhan menggumam menjawab perkataan sang polisi dalam tangisannya

Setelah Luhan berhenti menangis, Sehun sang komandan membawa langsung Luhan masuk kedalam sel tahanan terdekat dari ruangannya agar bisa memantaunya dengan baik. Dirinya sangat paham jika Luhan bukan orang jahat, namun karena terlalu dendam akan orang tuanya membuatnya menjadi nekat melakukan segala hal termasuk membunuh.

"Ini, masuk lahh" Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk kedalam sel tahanan nomor 420 dan Luhan masuk dengan patuh kedalam sel tahanan. Setelahnya Sehun menggembok pintu sel tahanan nomor 420

"Hei! Anak baru sini, pijat badanku" seorang wanita gemuk menyuruh Luhan sang anggota baru dikandangnya untuk memijatnya seperti anak kecil bernama Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sedang memijatnya

Luhan menatap jijik pada orang yang baru saja menyuruhnya seenak jidat, dengan malas Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada seolah menantang mahluk besar didepannya ini "Kau kira kau siapa?"

"Benar – benar anak ini, saya Daruma dan saya penguasa disini" Daruma wanita gemuk yang tadi beraninya menyuruh Luhan untuk memijit badannya yang pegal – pegal

"Penguasa? Buktinya apa kalau kau penguasa?" Luhan paling malas berdebat dengan wanita karena tidak ada habis – habisnya

"Kau tidak lihat diantara kita badan yang paling besar adalah aku, jadi aku penguasa disini. Jangan banyak tanya, sini bantu pijit seperti kedua bocah lainnya" Daruma tidak terima penolakan karena selama ini tidak ada yang berani melawannya seperti wanita didepannya ini

"Tidak, aku bukan pembantumu" Luhan menolak dengan tegas, bukan berarti karena badannya kecil jadi sesuka hati untuk diinjak seperti ini

"YAK! ANAK INI BENAR – BENAR" Daruma bangun dari duduknya dan mendekati Luhan untuk memberikan sedikit pukulan, Luhan yang menyadari kedatangan wanita gila didepannya ini mengambil ancang – ancang kemudian menendangnya tepat diwajah wanita gemuk itu

"ADUHH... AMPUN... AMPUN..." Daruma mundur dan tidak berani melawan wanita yang sangat kuat walaupun badannya sangat kecil. Dirinya merasa hidungnya akan bertambah pesek jika sering menggangu anak baru itu

"Kalian berdua kemari, jangan mau jadi pembantunya" Luhan memanggil kedua anak kecil yang tadinya memijat badan wanita gemuk yang bernama Daruma

"Baik Noona" Taehyung dan Baekhyun berjalan keara Luhan dengan takut – takut karena tidak ingin dipukul oleh Daruma si gendut. Luhan yang menyadari ketakutan oleh kedua anak kecil itu terhadap Daruma "Jangan takut, karena aku yang menang maka aku yang menjadi penguasa disini"

"Aku mengalah" Daruma mengalah karena kekuatan wanita tersebut sangat kuat dan dirinya tidak bisa menghindar ataupun melawan

"Nama kalian siapa?" Luhan bertanya manis pada kedua anak kecil yang hampir mirip seratus persen wajahnya

"Joneun Taehyung imnida"

"Joneun Baekhyun imnida"

"Jonenun Luhan imnida, panggil Noona saja ya" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya setelah kedua anak kecil yang dia ketahui bernama Baekhyun dan Taehyung

Sehun melihat semuanya dari jarak jauh dan tidak menyangka jika Luhan terlihat sangat kuat, padahal bisa saja dirinya melarikan diri dari polisi karena memiliki kemampuan dalam belah diri. Dirinya sadar betul jika wanita cantik yang baru saja ditanganinya memang bukan orang jahat dan hanya ingin balas dendam.

..

..

..

Sehun bekerja didalam ruangannya untuk menganalisis kasus lain dengan teliti, namun sudah biasa baginya untuk diganggu oleh sahabatnya yang merupakan bawahannya.

CLECK 

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapat infonya?" Chanyeol sahabat sang komandan bertanya langsung pada atasannya

"Bisakah kau sopan? Aku atasanmu sialan" Sehun sangat kesal jika Chanyeol yang datang, karena sama sekali tidak ada sopan santunya terhadapnya

Chanyeol menggaruk tengguknya malu karena selama ini dirinya sudah terbiasa seperti itu pada Sehun yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf" Chanyeol meminta maaf atas kelakuan buruknya selama ini

"Ya, yang terpenting kau tidak mengulanginya lagi" Sehun terkadang takut sendiri jika sahabatnya masih nekat seperti itu, jujur saja atasan mereka sering berjunjung keruangannya dan jika momentnya sedang seperti itu maka habis lahh Chanyeol ditangannya

"Iya Komandan" Chanyeol menjawab mantap apa yang dikatakan atasannya yang sialnya sahabatnya juga

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Sehun bertanya masam karena Chanyeol terkadang menyita waktunya untuk bekerja dengan baik dan maksimal

"Kasus tadi, yang pembunuhan. Apa kau sudah memeriksanya?" Chanyeol bertanya karena masih sangat penasaran akan seorang wanita cantik membunuh seorang pria yang dia tebak mungkin kekasihnya

"Sudah" Sehun menjawab santai dan Chanyeol yang mendengar respon baik dari sahabatnya langsung duduk didepan Sehun untuk mendengar ceritanya lebih lanjut

"Bagaimana kejadiannya? Aku sangat penasaran Hun" Chanyeol mulai aktif bertanya apalagi menyangkut wanita cantik, dirinya bisa tahan lama – lama untuk membahas hal itu

"Dasar penggosip" Sehun mencibir sikap sahabatnya seperti perempuan yang haus akan gosip yang sedang beredar

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika dikatakan pengosip oleh sahabatnya sendiri "Kau jahat Sehun"

Sehun mendelik dan menendang selangkangan Chanyeol dari bawah kolong mejanya yang bolong dengan kasar.

"AKH!..." Chanyeol terkejut karena serangan mendadak tepat mengenai sasaran yaitu selangkangannya yang tercinta

"Rasakan..." Sehun senang karena serangan yang dia berikan tepat mengenai sasaran

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menendang selangkanganku" Chanyeol meringis sambil memegang selangkangannya yang sakit "Apa kau mau mencoba penisku? Kalau kau mau kau bisa memintanya baik – baik jangan seperti ini"

Sehun merasa rambut dikepalanya bisa botak lama – lama jika berbicara dengan Chanyeol si idiot yang sialnya sahabat terbaiknya.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak – tidak, daripada aku ingin mencoba penisku lebih baik aku menggorengnya dan memberikan pada anjing milik Kai"

"Hei!" Chanyeol tidak terima jika miliknya digoreng dan diberikan pada Janggu dan Monggu

"Sudah, kau mau tanya apa? Cepat aku sangat sibuk sekarang" Sehun menghentikan aksi protes Chanyeol yang tidak ada gunanya

Chanyeol merubah ekspresinya yang sebelumnya sangat kesal menjadi semangat untuk bertanya akan rasa penasarannya sedari tadi.

"Wanita cantik tadi namanya siapa? Dan kenapa dia bisa menjadi tawanan kita?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias karena rasanya sangat ingin tahu akan hal ini

"Hah..." Sehun sangt menjawab karena Chanyeol bertanya sangat antusias dan cepat bicara sehinga dirinya tidak mendengar dengan baik

"Bisakah kau bertanya pelan – pelan satu persatu, kau membuatku semakin pusing" Sehun memarahi sahabat idiotnya yang hanya tersenyum ketika dimarahi

"Baik, aku akan mengulangi pertanyaanku. Namanya wanita cantik itu siapa?" Chanyeol tidak peduli wajah kusut sahabatnya dan tetap bertanya untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya

"Namanya Luhan" Sehun menjawab singkat sesuai yang dia ketahui

"Nama yang cantik, lalu kenapa dia bisa menjadi tawanan kita?" Chanyeol paling penasaran akan hal ini, wanita secantik Luhan kenapa bisa jadi tawanan mereka

"Dia melakukan aksi pembunuhan pada kekasihnya, dimana sang kekasih sudah membunuh kedua orang tua Luhan sebelumnya. Kasus pembalasan atas kematian orang tuanya" Sehun menjelaskan secara singkat karena bercerita panjang lebar Chanyeol juga tidak akan mengerti akan apa yang dikatakannya

"Oh... ternyata aksi pembalasan dendam, tidak kusangka jika dirinya melakukan semuanya karena tidak terima atas meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya" Chanyeol paham akan cerita sahabatnya dan merasa kasihan dengan Luhan yang melakukan pembunuhan terpaksa karena kematian kedua orang tuanya tidak wajar

"Ya begitu lahh, aku juga kasihan dengannya. Tadi waktu disuruh masuk kedalam sel tahanan, dirinya masuk seperti anak anjing yang patuh pada majikannya sedangkan buronan yang lain akan mencoba untuk melarikan diri tapi dia masuk dengan patuh dan kalian tadi menangkapnya tidak dengan kekerasan bukan?" Sehun menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya secara langsung dan memang membuktikan Luhan bukan seperti yang mereka pikirkan sebelumnya

Chanyeol berpikir akan kasus tadi siang dimana dirinya dan beberapa polisi lain menangkap Luhan dihotel kekasihnya atas laporan tetangga korban "Iya kau benar, dia mengikuti kami dengan pasarah seolah tidak berdaya untuk melawan"

Sehun tersenyum kecut mengingatnya akan hal yang dilakukan Luhan pada Daruma tadi ketika baru saja memasuki sel tahanan.

"Kau tahu Daruma?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang pastinya sedang memikirkan nasib wanita cantik tersebut didalam sel tahanan yang dimana banyak orang jahat

"Tentu saja, dia wanita gemuk yang sangat tidak punya hati pada orang lain" Chanyeol mengingat dengan jelas bahwa Daruma suka menyakiti tawanan yang lain sehingga banyak yang dilarikan kerumah sakit atas kasus pemukulan yang diberikan oleh Daruma si gemuk

"Pastinya kau tidak akan menyangka akan hal ini, aku saja juga cukup terkejut"

Sehun paling malas bercerita pada Chanyeol adalah dirinya jadi ikutan cerewet sama seperti Chanyeol dan hal itu memperburuk citranya sebagai komandan yang dingin dan tampan.

"Apa? Ayo ceritakan dan jangan buat aku penasaran Sehun" Chanyeol meminta sahabatnya untuk menceritakan semua yang dia belum tahu, maklum saja dirinya banyakan terjun kelapangan sedangkan Sehun akan terus didalam ruangannya

"Daruma kalah hari ini" Sehun memberitahu berita yang pastinya tidak akan ada yang menyangka akan hal ini

Chanyeol melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, Daruma kalah. Apa Sehun tidak salah bicara karena selama ini Daruma adalah yang terkuat ditempat mereka.

"Kau tidak salah bicara?" Chanyeol bertanya memastikan sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya dijidat sahabatnya yang mana tahu sedang kurang sehat sehingga bercerita yang tidak – tidak

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku" Sehun menepis kasar tangan besar sahabatnya yang bertengger dijidatnya dengan jijik

Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya setelah terkena tamparan manis ditangan berototnya dan menatap sahabatnya dengan ekspresi serius "Kau yakin Daruma kalah? Atau mungkin saja Daruma belum makan sehingga kekuatannya kurang"

"Dasar bodoh, kalau kau melawanku belum tentu kau yang sudah makan siang bisa mengalahkanku yang sama sekali belum makan siang"

Sehun merasa aneh dan bodoh sendiri ketika bicara dengan Chanyeol yang sangat sangat bodoh sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuknya akibat malu akan respon yang dia katakan.

"Lalu ceritanya bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya saja daripada memberikan respon yang salah seperti yang sebelumnya

"Daruma dikalahkan oleh..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya karena melihat wajah penasaran Chanyeol sangat lucu menurutnya

"Oleh siapa Hun?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak sabaran akan berita terbaru yang tidak dia ketahui sama sekali

"Kau pasti tidak bisa menebaknya" Sehun mempermainkan sahabatnya yang sudah sangat penasaran

"Makanya ceritakan" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya karena kesal dipermainkan oleh sahabatnya

Sehun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sudah sangat frustasi dan dirinya cukup kasihan akan hal itu "Oleh Luhan"

Chanyeol terdiam setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, namun rasanya telinganya salah mendengar.

"Apa kita memiliki dua Luhan disini?" Chanyeol bertanya akan hal itu karena menurutnya Luhan yang cantik itu tidak mungkin memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk melawan Daruma

"Hanya satu Luhan, dan wanita cantik itu yang melawan Daruma" Sehun memperjelas semuanya agar Chanyeol tidak banyak tanya padanya seperti orang bodoh

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan Daruma dengan badannya sekecil itu?" Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan bagaiman Luhan melawan Daruma

"Jangan pernah mengejek orang, dia memberikan sedikit jurus bela diri kewajah Daruma sehingga Daruma kalah" Sehun tidak suka sifat Chanyeol yang mengejek orang lain secara tidak langsung

"Wahh... aku tidak menyangka jika dia bisa bela diri" Chanyeol sangat terkejut akan hal itu karena melihat dari wajahnya yang damai dan cantik tidak memberikan kesan bahwa Luhan adalah wanita yang cukup kuat

"Aku juga seperti itu pada awalnya, jadi kau jangan macam – macam padanya atau selangkanganmu akan dihajarnya"

Sehun sangat tahu jika Chanyeol sangat mesum sehingga memperingatkan sahabatnya sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Aku mengerti" Chanyeol merasa dia harus menjaga jarak dari Luhan atau selangkangannya akan dihajar

"Sudah kau balik saja, aku mau kerja"

Sehun mengusuir Chanyeol secara langsung dan Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan sahabatnya dengan wajah kecut seperti tidak dibelikan permen.

"Wajah saja tampan dan badan bagus tapi sikapnya seperti anak kecil" Sehun mencibir sikap sahabatnya yang sangat unik

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Malam harinya waktunya untuk makan malam bagi tahanan, Sehun dengan suka rela membawkan makanan untuk Luhan dan kedua anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama Luhan didalam sel tahanan.

"Ini makan lah" Sehun memberikan ketiga piring itu pada Luhan dengan baik, dirinya ingin memastikan bahwa Luhan makan walaupun tidak seenak dirumahnya makan

"Terima kasih Ahjussi" Luhan tetap tidak bisa melunturkan kesopanannya karena itu ajaran dari kedua orang tuanya

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan dan anak – anak bisa akrab dalam waktu belum seharian dan hal ini sangat langkah karena didalam penjara banyakan orang akan saling memukul untuk menentukan siapa penguasa dan budak.

Luhan melihat Sehun Ahjussi sedang menatapnya dengan iba dan dia sanga tidak suka akan tatapan tersebut "Ahjussi tidak makan?"

"Nanti saja, saya ingin memastikan bahwa kamu bisa makan dengan baik" Sehun tersenyum tulus dan ini pertama kalinya dia turun tangan untuk memberikan makan pada tahanan mereka

Luhan tidak ambil pusing dan juga lagian Sehun Ahjussi orang yang baik sehingga tidak menggangunya. Taehyung dan Baekhyun makan dengan lahap karena mereka sangat kelaparan habis bermain dengan Luhan Noona yang sangat baik pada mereka.

"Eoh, kalian cepat sekali makannya" Luhan terkejut karena Taehyung dan Baekhyun makan dengan cepat bahkan dirinya yang lebih dewasa saja belum habis setengah piring

"Hehehe... Habisnya bermain dengan Noona sangat seru dan mengeluarkan banyak tenaga" Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya mulutnya ember mengatakan hal tersebut dan membuat Luhan serta Sehun bersyukur karena anak kecil tersebut tidak akan bosan didalam penjara

"Bagus lahh"

"Lu, nanti kau akan dipindahkan ke sel yang dengan dengan ruanganku sehingga aku bisa memantaumu" Sehun memberikan pendapatnya karena dirinya ingin memantau secara langsung Luhan yang sudah mencuri pandangannya

"Aku tidak mau" Luhan menolak dengan tegas bahwa dirinya tidak mau dipindahkan begitu saja

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya heran karena dimana – mana orang akan mau sendiri disel tahanan dan dekat dengannya, namun untuk Luhan semunya berbeda

"Aku ingin bersama kedua anak ini" Luhan merasa dirinya yang lebih dewasa harus menjaga kedua anak kecil yang mungkin akan diperbudak sama Daruma seperti yang sebelumnya

"Kalau begitu kalian bertiga pindah kesel baru" Sehun memang juga akan membawa Taehyung dan Baekhyun karena sangat kasihan jika diperbudak sama Daruma seperti yang sebelumnya

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar bahwa mereka bertiga akan dipindahkan ke sel baru dimana cuma mereka bertiga saja yang ada "Jinja?"

"Ne" Sehun mengangguk membenarkan apa yang diucapkannya dan sebagai pria dirinya harus menepati perkataannya

"Aku mau" Luhan mengiyakan dengan cepat karena ingin aman dan nyaman bersama kedua adiknya yang sudah dia anggap seperti adik sendiri dalam waktu beberapa jam yang lau

"Bagus, cepat selesaikan makan malammu baru pindah" Sehun senang akan respon Luhan menerima baik tawarannya

"Ahjussi tampan, aku ingin juga pindah" Daruma merengek tidak tahu malu dengan memanggil Sehun yang masih muda dengan sebutan Ahjussi

"Tidak, kamu disini saja" Taehyung tidak mau Daruma ikutan dengan mereka bisa – bisa mereka menjadi budak lagi

"YAK!" Daruma berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak memukul Taehyung yang sudah berani bicara kasar padanya

"Apa? Mau memukulnya" Luhan bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan makan malamnya yang belum habis untuk menantang Daruma yang mungkin akan memukul Taehyung

Daruma menghentikan langkahnya karena super womannya Taehyung datang dan membela anak kurang ajar tersebut "Tidak, aku hanya ingin duduk disampingnya saja"

"Tidak, kau duduk sana" Luhan tidak memperbolehkan Daruma duduk disamping adik – adiknya atau hal buruk akan terjadi pada kedua adiknya

"Baiklah" Daruma mengalah dan kembali ketempat semula dengan wajah kesal pada Taehyung yang tidak bisa dipukulnya

Luhan makan dengan cepat karena sangat ingin pindah ke sel baru dimana cuma mereka bertiga disana dan tidak akan ada yang menggangu mereka lagi seperti Daruma.

"Sudah siap" Luhan memberikan piring kotornya kepada Sehun Ahjussi bersama punya kedua adiknya

"Baik, sebentar saya balikkan ini dulu" Sehun pergi kebelakang untuk memberikan piring kotor kepada office girl yang akan membersihkannya

Setelahnya Sehun kembali dengan kunci yang dia bawa untuk membuka sel tahanan yang lama serta kunci sel tahanan yang baru untuk Luhan dan yang lain.

CLECK

"Ayo" Sehun mengajak Luhan dan kedua anak kecil itu keluar dan mereka keluar dengan patuh dan teratur

Kemudian Sehun mengunci sel tahanan mereka yang lama agar Daruma tidak bisa keluar dari sel tersebut.

"Ikut~" Daruma merengek tidak tahu malu dan membuat semuanya jijik melihatnya

"Kamu disini saja, jangan ribut" Baekhyun kesal dan menyuruh Daruma untuk diam karena sangat membuat telinga sakit akan rengekan Daruma

"YAK!" Daruma tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu pada anak kecil

"Kau bisa diam tidak" Luhan sangat kesal pada Daruma yang merengek dan berteriak dengan tidak tahu dirinya, sedangkan Taehyung dan Baekhyun ketawa melihat Daruma diam jika Luhan Noona mereka yang marahi

"Ayo" Luhan dan yang lainnya mengikuti Sehun Ahjussi yang membawa mereka menuju sel tahanan yang baru dimana hanya mereka bertiga saja yang ada

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, Sehun membuka pintu sel tahanan dengan santai seolah tidak tahu dibelakangnya adalah tahanannya.

"Masuk lahh" Sehun memberikan perintah dengan lembut dan mereka melakukannya tanpa protes

"Kenapa Ahjussi sangat baik padaku?" Luhan bertanya akan hal itu karena tidak ada polisi yang peduli akan kondisi tahanannya, dan terlebih utama Sehun Ahjussi adalah seorang komandan yang langsung turun tangan melihat mereka

"Tidak apa, karena kamu juga anak yang baik" jawaban yang bodoh dan tidak masuk akal diberikan Sehun pada Luhan yang bertanya padanya, dan hal itu membuatnya malu karena tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang logis

"Kalau saya baik yang pastinya saya tidak akan ada disini" Luhan menjawab dengan kepala menunduk karena banyak orang yang pastinya akan menyangka jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan besar dan sebagainya

"Tidak juga, kasus yang kamu lakukan sangat simpel hanya kasus pembalasan dendam saja" Sehun tidak masalah dengan kasus yang menimpa Luhan

"Ahjussi sebaiknya istirahat saja" Luhan tidak suka melihat orang sedih akan kondisinya dan meminta sang polisi untuk kembali keruangannya beristirahat

"Hm, kalian juga istirahat lahh dengan baik" Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali keruangannya untuk makan malam dan kemudian pulang kerumah untuk isitrahat dengan tenang

"Noona" Baekhyun memanggil Luhan yang sedang melamun dan ketika anak kecil tersebut memanggilnya membuatnya langsung tersenyum "Ada apa Baek?"

"Apa Noona menyukai Sehun Ahjussi?" Baekhyun bertanya polos karena sedari tadi Luhan Noona melamun setelah kepergian Sehun Ahjussi tersebut

"Hah?" Luhan melebarkan kedua matanay mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Baekhyun yang masih kecil

"Apa Noona menyukai Sehun Ahjussi?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan, lagian wajar saja jika semua orang menyukai Sehun Ahjussi sang komandan karena dia sangat tampan, body keren, dan paling utama orangnya baik

"Jangan bicara yang tidak – tidak Baek" Luhan memperingatkan Baekhyun yang mungkin sedang ngigau atau sejenisnya sehingga bisa mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal

"Baiklah" Baekhyun diam saja karena tidak mau membuat Luhan Noona mereka marah dengan pertanyaannya

..

..

..

Sehun kembali keruangannya dengan wajah lebih tenang karena Luhan dan kedua anak kecil tersebut sudah aman dari Daruma sang penguasa disel tahanan.

CLECK

"Darimana saja kau?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda, dirinya juga membawakan makan malam Sehun yang sama sekali belum disentuh

"Dari luar, kenapa kau makan disini?" Sehun bertanya tidak suka, karena bisa – bisa orang akan salah paham dengan semua ini

"Sudah syukur diambilkan makan malammu, bukannya terima kasih justru kau seolah tidak senang akan kehadiranku" Chanyeol mencibir sikap dingin dan kasar Sehun padanya, mereka sudah pernah lebih parah dari ini sehingga tidak perlu dimasukkan kedalam hati

"Memang, terima kasih atas bantuanmu" Sehun bingung bicara pada sahabat idiotnya ini

Sehun menuju kursinya untuk makan malam bersama Chanyeol yang sudah duluan makan malam, mereka makan dengan tenang termasuk Chanyeol yang tidak banyak tanya.

"Kulihat semenjak kedatangannya kau jadi sering mengunjunginya" ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Sehun cukup terkejut karena perkataan Chanyeol sangat benar

UHUKKK UHUKKK

"Dasar bodoh" Chanyeol memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada sahabatnya yang tersedak makanannya sendiri

Sehun menerima botol air dari Chanyeol dan menegaknya dengan rakus karena sudah tidak tahan akan makanan yang tersedak ditenggorokannya.

"Hah..." Sehun lega akhirnya dirinya sudah aman dari masalah dan mendelik pada Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya polos "Gara – gara kau jadinya aku tersedak makanan"

"Hah? Jelas – jelas kau yang tersedak sendiri" Chanyeol tidak terima disalahkan karena bukan dirinya yang membuat sang sahabat menjadi tersedak

"Tapi karena pertanyaan bodohmu itu jadinya aku tersedak" Sehun menatap dingin sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah

"Baiklah, karena pertanyaanku kau jadi tersedak dan berarti kau yang terkejut akan pertanyaanku"

Sehun terdiam karena dirinya jadi sering mengunjungi Luhan seperti yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya dan dirinya sendiri bingung untuk menjelaskan secara logika.

"Jika kau menyukainya juga tidak masalah" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan santai sambil memainkan handphonenya

"Apa?" Sehun tidak terima dibully oleh sahabatnya sendiri seperti saat ini

"Jika kau menyukainya juga tidak masalah Oh Sehun. Lama – lama telingamu tidak berfungsi dengan baik" Chanyeol pusing kali melihat Sehun yang suka membuatnya mengulang perkataannya

"Mana bisa seorang polisi menyukai tahanannya sendiri" Sehun mengatakannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menantang Chanyeol untuk menjawab perkataannya

"Tentu saja bisa, semua orang pasti pernah membuat kesalahan walaupun tidak semua dari mereka akan masuk kedalam penjara. Cinta tidak memandang orang dan tempat" Chanyeol menjadi bijak untuk mengajari sahabatnya dalam percintaan

"Nghh... bijak sekali kau jadi orang" Sehun mencibir sikap Chanyeol yang hari ini saja menjadi bijak dari biasa – biasanya yang bodoh

"Baru tahu"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau saja belum memiliki kekasih jadi jangan banyak mengajari orang"

Chanyeol tersakiti akan perkataan Sehun yang tepat menusuk jantungnya yang paling dalam, perkataan Sehun ada juga benarnya namun dirinya disini hanya membantu kenapa seperti dikucilkan.

"Kau..." Chanyeol ingin marah tapi tidak bisa menyakiti sahabat datarnya sekaligus menjabat sebagai komandannya

"Tapi dia orang yang baik" Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut secara tiba – tiba dan keluar dari topik yang sedang mereka bahas

"Sepertinya begitu" Chanyeol juga mengiyakan perkataan Sehun yang sama dengan pendapatnya

"Ruang sel tahanannya sudah kupindahkan menjadi disamping ruanganku, aku tidak ingin Luhan dan kedua anak kecil tersebut selalu bertengkar dengan Daruma"

Chanyeol tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan Sehun, karena jelas – jelas sahabatnya itu sedang peduli dengan kondisi Luhan namun enggan mengakuinya secara terang – terangan. Dan hal yang paling aneh adalah sang komandan yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi dengan suka rela turun tangan untuk memberikan makan malam pada tahanan, padahal dari sekian lama mereka kerja dikepolisian baru kali ini Sehun turun tangan karena biasa dirinya dan yang lain mengurus akan hal itu.

"Tapi coba kau bicara dengan Kris Hyung dulu, takutnya dia tidak setuju dengan apa yang kau lakukan" Chanyeol memberikan informasi tersebut karena Kris adalah saingan Sehun dan takutnya saling menyudutkan lawannya, padahal waktu sekolah mereka adalah sahabat dekat sama seperti Chanyeol namun semenjak Sehun naik pangkat dengan cepat menjadi komandan membuat Kris iri akan hal itu

"Hah... Yang sebenarnya komandan itu aku atau dia sih" Sehun benar – benar pusing jika sudah membahas Kris yang selalu suka menggangu langkahnya semenjak dirinya naik jadi komandan

"Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh" Chanyeol juga kecewa dengan sikap Kris yang sudah banyak berubah

..

..

..

"Kris, aku ada berita baru" Taeyong sang sahabat memanggil sahabatnya untuk menceritakan berita baru yang mungkin belum diketahui sama sekali

"Apa?" Kris menjawab sekedar seolah tidak terlalu tertarik dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh Taeyong

"Kau pasti akan menyukai beritanya" Taeyong menjamin Kris yang awalnya tidak acuh menjadi acuh akan berita yang dia sampaikan

"Berita apa?" Kris menjawab malas karena sedari tadi yang dikatakan hanya berita baru dan itu saja yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya

"Tentang Sehun"

"Apa? Cepat ceritakan"

Hanya dengan menyebut nama Sehun saja sudah membuat Kris senang karena yang pastinya Kris akan mencari jalan untuk menjatuhkan saingannya yang sudah maju lebih cepat darinya.

"Dia memindahkan tahanan yang hari ini kedekat ruangannya" Taeyong memberitahu berita yang lagi booming terjadi dikantor kepolisian

"Lalu?" Kris tidak paham karena Taeyong menjelaskan setengah – setengah beritanya

"Bukankah itu hal langkah dimana seorang Komandan langsung turun tangan untuk memindahkan tahanan? Jadi kau bisa melapor pada atasan bahwa Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak wajar dan kurasa dia menyukai tahanan yang bernama Luhan tersebut"

Kris berpikir keras seolah mengetahui nama Luhan, sepertinya dirinya cukup tidak asing mendengar nama tersebut.

"Apakah nama lengkapnya Xi Luhan?" Kris bertanya antusias karena yang dia kenal setahunya cuma Xi Luhan anak dari Hanggeng dan Heechul

"Dari biodata yang kulihat namanya Xi Luhan, dia melakukan hal pembunuhan karena untuk membalas dendam pada kekasihnya yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya" Taeyong mengatakan semua informasi yang dia ketahui pada sahabatnya

"Apa?" Kris terkejut atas ucapan Taeyong, dirinya cukup mengenal kedua orang tua Luhan namun mereka sudah telah tiada dan pastinya akan memberatkan untuk Luhan maju kedepan tanpa bimbingan orang tuanya

"Iya Kris, dia anak yatim piatu"

"Sial..."

Kris mengumpat kasar karena berita yang baru dia ketahui sedangkan Taeyong heran kenapa Kris jadi mengumpat karena tebakan awalnya bahwa Kris akan tersenyum senang.

"Ada apa?"

"Luhan adalah calon tunanganku karena kedua orang tuaku akan mempertunangkan aku dengan Luhan karena kedua orang tua kami adalah sahabat lama tapi sialnaya sampai saat ini tidak ada kabar dan setelah mendengar ceritamu aku baru tahu bahwa kedua orang tua tunanganku sudah telah tiada" Kris sedih karena selama ini dia juga menyukai Luhan dari jarak jauh, walaupun mereka akan ditunangankan oleh orang tua tapi dirinya sudah mengenal Luhan dari jarak jauh dan jauh sebelum diadakan pertunangan ini

"Kau bisa menemuinya jika ingin" Tayeong kasihan juga karena dari sikap Kris menujukkan bahwa dia mencintai Luhan

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Kris melangkahkan kakinya ketempat dimana Luhan ditahan, dirinya merasa sakit ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan yang berada didalam sel tahanan adalah calon tunangannya serta orang yang sudah sejak lama dia sukai.

"Luhan..." Kris memanggil Luhan yang terlihat sedang bermain dengan kedua anak kecil yang dia ketahui bernama Taehyung dan Baekhyun

"Oppa..." Luhan melihat kedatangan sosok polisi dan cukup terkejut karena yang datang adalah teman lamanya dan juga sekaligus calon tunangan yang dipilih orang tuanya untuknya

"Bagaimana kabarmu Lu" Kris memeluk Luhan dengan susah payah karena jeruji besi yang memisahkan mereka

"Keadaanku seperti ini Oppa, tapi sudah lebih baik sejak pelaku yang membunuh Eomma dan Appa sudah kuhabisi"

"Luhan Hiks..." Kris menangis melihat keadaan Luhan yang sangat berantakan dan yang pastinya ini adalah yang terberat untuk Luhannya

"Oppa kenapa nangis, tidak gentleman sama sekali" Luhan mencibir bercanda Kris yang menangis seperti anak kecil

"Kau sudah banyak berubah" Kris tidak menyangka Luhan yang polos sanggup membunuh orang lain

"Ya begitu lahh, aku dihianati oleh kekasihku sendiri" Luhan merutuk kebodohannya dalam berpacaran dan tidak bisa melihat mana yang tulus dan mana yang tidak tulus

"Hei" Kris menasehati Luhan yang pastinya mengingat masa lalunya yang sangat kelam sehingga tidak ingin diingat lagi

"Aku juga bodoh karena tidak mendengar perkataan kedua orang tuaku dengan baik untuk memutuskan kekasihku, lebih baik aku ditunangankan dengan Oppa saja kemarin" Luhan merasa dirinya seperti sampah karena tidak mendengar perkataan orang tuanya dengan baik

"Sudah lahh, semua sudah berlalu Lu. Yang ada kau harus bisa menatap masa depanmu" Kris tidak suka jika Luhannya bersedih karena itu akan membuat hatinya sakit

"Masa depanku ada disini Oppa didalam penjara" Luhan merasa tidak memiliki masa depan setelah meninggalnya kedua orang tua

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, Oppa janji kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik" Kris tidak ingin orang yang dicintainya terpuruk seperti ini

"Gomawo Oppa, Oppa bekerja disini?" Luhan bertanya karena tidak melihat Kris sedari tadi dan baru muncuk sekarang

"Iya Lu" Kris menjawab santai namun berikutnya dia mendapat hadiah manis dari Luhan

"AKH..." Kris meringis karena Luhan mencubit putingnya dengan keras, hal itu sudah wajar dinegara mereka untuk bercanda tetapi hanya bisa diterapkan pada laki – laki saja

"Bukannya menjengukku dulu" Luhan sebal kalau dia tahu Kris berada disini dirinya tidak akan bosan bermain dengan anak – anak terus

"Hehehe... Oppa sibuk Lu..." Kris merasa salah juga karena tidak mau tahu dengan tawanan yang masuk kedalam kantor polisi mereka sehingga tidak tahu jika Luhan juga salah satu tawanan mereka

"Dasar tapi setidaknya Luhan senang karena akan ada yang menemani Luhan berbicara" Luhan tersenyum manis pada Kris yang sedang menatapnya

"Tapi kau bisa bermain dengan mereka" Kris menujuk Taehyung dan Baekhyun yang merupakan anak baik

"Mereka masih kecil Oppa, aku butuh kawan bicara untuk orang dewasa juga" Luhan cemberut karena Kris Oppa terkadang lambat berpikir akan ucapannya

"Hehehehe..." Kris ketawa gaje karena malu akan kebodohannya

"Oppa aku mau bertanya, kenapa mereka bisa disini padahal mereka kan baik" Luhan mengecilkan suarnya agar Baekhyun dan Taehyung tidak mendengar perkataannya

"Eomma mereka adalah tawanan disini dan melahirkan tepat dipenjara, namun Eommanya tidak bisa diselamatkan setelah mereka berdua lahir kedunia"

Kris menjawab rasa penasaran Luhan akan kedua anak kecil baik tersebut dan dirinya juga cukup kasihan dengan anak – anak itu yang sedari kecil sudah didalam penjara dan bermain bersama mereka. 

"Kasihan juga" Luhan turut prihatin karena kondisi Baekhyun dan Taehyung lebih parah darinya yang masih bisa bersama kedua orang tuanya hingga merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas

"Kau jaga mereka Luhan, mereka butuh teman untuk bicara" Kris mengusulkannya karena dia sangat tahu jika Luhan orang baik dan bebelas kasih

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk kepalanya tanda mengiyakan perkataan Kris

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu

"Baiklah"

"Jangan cemberut" Kris mengusap kepala Luhan dari bali jeruji besi sedangkan Luhan menatap sebal padanya

"Siapa yang cemberut" Luhan mengelas dan hampir mengigit tangan Kris yang bertengger dikepalanya

"Jangan kasar padaku, nanti dikira kau mau melawan Lu" Kris memperingatkan Luhan akan hal ini karena disini adalah kumpulan polisi yang tidak mau tahu dan langsung ambil tindakan jika sesuatu tidak beres

"Baiklah" Luhan menjauhkan tangan Kris dari kepalanya

"Aku pergi dulu" Kris beranjak dari tempatnya dan merasa hatinya sudah sedikit membaik semenjak bertemu dengan Luhan orang yang dicintainya

"Noona dia siapa Noona?" Taehyung bertanya penasaran karena polisi yang dia ketahui bernama Kris orangnya cukup dingin

"Dia teman Noona" Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum karena setidaknya dia memiliki teman walaupun mereka jarang berjumpa

"Wahh... Noona hebat memiliki teman seperti polisi" Baekhyun ikutan dalam pembicaraan anatara saudaranya dengan Luhan Noona

"Biasa saja" Luhan tersenyum kecut, karena memiliki teman polisi belum tentu bisa membantunya meloloskan diri, namun dirinya merasa tidak ada artinya keluar dari penjara ini karena dirinya akan kesepian juga

..

..

..

Sehun kembali duduk kekursi kerjaaanya setelah melihat Luhan dan Kris dari balik kacanya yang tembus dengan sel tahanan yang ditempati Luhan.

"Hah... Kurasa duniaku akan segera berakhir" Sehun frustasi karena Luhan dan Kris saling berkenalan

CLECK

"Kau melihatnya?" Chanyeol bertanya pada sahabatnya yang dia tebak sudah melihat kejadiannya secara langsung namun tidak mendengar percakapan mereka

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk terpaksa namun entah kenapa rasanya seperti sedih, padahal Luhan dan Kris bukan siapa – siapanya 

"Ternyata hidup Luhan sangat rumit" Chanyeol sangat sangat tidak menyangka akan hal yang dialami oleh Luhan

"Maksudmu?" Sehun tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Chanyeol padahal dari yang dia lihat bahwa Luhan senang akan kehadiran Kris

"Ternyata Kris adalah calon tunangannya tetapi Luhan menolaknya dan memilih YangYang yang dia bunuh tadi siang" Chanyeol menceritakan sekilas apa yang dia dengar dari pembicaraan mereka

"Kau yakin? Mereka terlihat sangat akrab" Sehun kira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang terpisahkan atau sejenisnya seperti yang didrama yang ditonton oleh Eommanya

"Iya Sehun, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu" Chanyeol cukup jengah melihat sikap Sehun seperti ini

"Bagus lahh" Sehun senang karena urusannya tidak akan bertambah rumit karen adanya Kris yang membantunya

"Apanya bagus?" Chanyeol bingung dengan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah lega, tapi mengatakan bagus dalam hal apa

"Jika Luhan dan Kris saling mengenal maka aku tidak eprlu repot – repot memberitahunya akan hal ini seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya dan juga Luhan akan diurus sama Kris"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya karena Sehun bebicara sesingkat dan segampang itu akan hal ini "Bukankah kau menyukai Luhan?"

"Hah? Siapa yang bilang" Sehun cukup terkejut kenapa orang bisa berpendapat seperti itu sedangkan dirinya biasanya saja dan bahkan tidak merasakannya didekat Luhan

"Aku" Chanyeol menjawab sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan percaya diri

"Kau saja yang sok tahu, dasar pembuat gossip" Sehun memukul Chanyeol brutal akan berita palsu yang dibuat sahabatnya tentang dirinya dengan Luhan, dan dirinya sangat tidak suka apalagi sampai didengar oleh orang lain

"YAK! SAKIT" Chanyeol yang terkena serangan bertubi – tubi dari sahabat albinonya cukup merasakan sakit disekitar badannya dan tidak menyangka jika pukulan Sehun bertambah kuat dari yang terakhir dia terima ketika senior high school

Sehun menghentikan pukulannya dan menatap datar sahabatnya "Makanya jangan suka membuat gossip murahan dan satu lagi apa kau sudah bosan kerja makanya berteriak didepanku?"

"Hehehe... Mian Hun" Chanyeol ketawa hambar kemudian lari terbirit – birit dari ruangan Sehun takut kena pukulan lagi

"Dasar bodoh" Sehun mencibir sahabat bodohnya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang masih tersisa

..

..

..

Setelahnya Kris kembali keruangannya dan menemukan Taeyong duduk dengan setia disebrang mejanya. Kris senang karena memiliki teman yang bisa diandalkan seperti Taeyong yang sangat aktif untuk menggali informasi.

"Ada apa Taeyong?" Kris bertanya sambil duduk dibangkunya yang selama ini selalu dia tempati

"Bagaimana Kris, kau sudah menemuinya?" Taeyong bertanya akan rasa penasarannya hubungan Kris dengan wanita bernama Luhan tersebut

"Sudah, dia bertambah cantik dari yang terakhir kali kulihat" Kris menjawab dengan singkat karena sampai saat ini dirinya masih mencintai Luhan namun tidak tahu dengan perasaan Luhan

"Aku jadi sangat ingin berkenalan dengannya" Taeyong sangat penasaran akan sosok Luhan yang sudah mencuri hati sahabatnya Kris si naga dingin

"Sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu itu selama kau masih ingin hidup" Kris mempertegas akan hal ini karena Luhan bukan wanita yang gampang didekati apalagi para pria hidung belang yang ingin bersenang – senang padanya

"Kenapa?" Taeyong merasa Luhan adalah wanita lemah lembut dan tidak mungkin bisa membuatnya mati seketika

"Karena dia belah diri dan kau akan dihajarnya jika berani mendekatinya dengan sembarangan" Kris sudah memperingatkan sahabatnya akan hal ini namun jika sahabatnya tidak peduli dan tetap ingin mendekati Luhan maka resiko tanggung sendiir

"Ah... Aku juga mendengar bahwa ada salah satu tahanan kita bernama Luhan yang menghajar Daruma, apa itu Luhan yang sama dengan yang kita bahas Kris?" Taeyoing bertanya setelah mengingat kejadian yang tadi siang dia dengar dari orang lain

"Benarkah?" Kris tidak menyangka jika Luhan berani melakukan hal itu pada Daruma yang selama ini mereka anggap sebagai penguasa disini

"Iya, jawab pertanyaanku apa Luhan yang sama dengan kita bahas Kris?" Taeyong menuntut agar Kris sahabatnya menjawab rasa penasarannya

"Iya, Luhan hanya ada satu menjadi tahanan kita Taeyong" Kris terkadang kesal dengan Taeyong yang beritanya tidak akurat

"Aku jadi takut" Taeyong merasa tidak berani menggangu Luhan atau hanya sekedar berkenalan dengan wanita cantik tersebut

"Aku saja kena cubitannya tadi, sangat sakit" Kris memberitahu bahwa dirinya saja yang kenal dengan Luhan mendapat cubitan manis apalagi Taeyong yang sama sekali tidak dikenalntya

"Benarkah?" Taeyong semakin pucat mendengar perkataan Kris, dan dilihat dari ekspresi sahabatnya bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak berbohong padanya

"Hm, kau tahu dia mencubitku tepat disini" Kris menujuk putingnya yang tadi dicubit Luhan membuat Taeyong merinding ditempat

"Bagi pria, puting dan selangkangan adalah hal yang sensitif untuk disakiti"

"Kau benar" Kris membenarkan perkataan Taeyong yang sangat tepat

"Tapi syukur saja selangkanganmu tidak ditendangnya" Taeyong merasa kasihan saja dengan sahabatnya jika selangkangannya jadi korban

"Untung saja" Kris juga bersyukur akan hal itu karena kalau hal itu sampai terjadi pandanya, dirinya tidak bisa menebaknya lagi

"Apa dia sangat nakal?" Taeyong bertanya karena tidak biasanya cewek mau mencubit puting laki – laki kecuali jika laki – laki tersebut adalah kekasihnya

"Begitu lahh, dia nakal tapi orangnya baik" Kris juga sulit menjelaskan karena Luhan memang seperti itu

"Walaupun begitu jika sekilas melihatnya kita hanya bisa mengatakannya cantik" Taeyong tidak menyangka jika Luhan sangat – sangat nakal

"Aku juga pertama kali melihatnya hanya mengatakan cantik tetapi setelah mengenalnya aku merasa dia nakal dan tidak menyangka dnegan imagenya yang cantik ruopawan" Kris masih mengingat ketika kedua orang tua mereka mengadakan makan malam keluarga dan Kris bersama Luhan duduk dihalaman belakang untuk saling bercerita dan disana lah Kris tahu akan sifat nakal Luhan

"Sangat mengerikan, sebaiknya kau setiap ada waktu mengunjunginya saja Kris" Taeyong memberikan usulan yang mungkin cara terbaik untuk mendekati Luhan dengan pelan – pelan

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Kris bertanya karena dirinya sudah pasti akan melakukan hal ini namun kenapa Taeyong sempat terpikir akan hal itu

"Karena dia tidak memiliki teman yang bisa diajak bicara seumuran dengannya, kedua anak kecil tersebut masih terlalu kecil untuk berbicara dengan Luhan yang nakal"

"Memang dari awal niatku seperti itu" Kris paham dan semua orang pasti akan berpkir sama dengan pemikirannya

"Apa kau tidak melihat Sehun disekitar Luhan tadi?" Taeyong bertanya karena setahunya Sehun sering mengunjungi Luhan

"Tidak ada, mungkin dia sibuk" Kris menjawab malas jika sudah membahas Sehun, dirinya masih sangat kesal akan masa lalunya yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan dan diikhlaskan begitu saja

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu Kris" Taeyong pamit karena kerjaanya masih belum siap semua

"Ya, tapi jangan cerita pada orang lain tentang Luhan seperti yang kita katakan tadi biar mereka sendiri yang mengalaminya"

Kris tidak ingin orang menjauhi Luhan tetapi jika ada yang berani berbuat nakal maka dengan pastinya Luhan akan menghajar orang tersebut duluan sebelum orang nakal tersebut menyentuhnya.

"Baik Bos" Taeyong tersenyum manis dan keluar dari ruangan Kris dengan santai meninggalkan Kris yang masih sibuk memikirkan Luhan yang cukup sedih hidupnya yang harus berakhir dipenjara

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggiku" Kris merasa Luhan bodoh karena tidak memanggil polisi untuk menangkap kekasihnya daripada mengotori kedua tangan malaikatnya untuk membunuh bajingan yang sudah membunuh kedua calon mertuanya

"Hah... Hidup itu sangat rumit" Kris bingung dan tidak menemukan jawabnnya karena semuanya sudah terjadi dan tidak ada artinya untuk menyesali apa yang sudah diperbuat calon istrinya

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Pagi harinya tidak ada yang berubah dari kantor kepolisian yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan tapi hanya ada kejadian unik dimana sang komandan membawa tiga piring makan dan memberikan pada tahanan yang berada disamping ruangannya.

"Makan lahh Lu" Sehun membawakan makanan untuk kedua kalinya dan memberikannya pada Luhan yang disambut baik oleh yang menerima makanan tersebut

"Ahjussi tidak perlu repot – repot bawa makanan untuk kami" Luhan menerimanya namun rasanya sangat segan menyuruh komandan untuk membawakan makanan pada mereka

"Tidak apa Lu" Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Luhan dan Luhan merona akan hal itu, dan tidak menyangka jika Sehun Ahjussi sangat sempurna

"Gomawo Ahjussi" Taehyung dan Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih setelah menerima piring yang sudah berisi dari Luhan Noona

"Hm, makan lahh yang banyak" Sehun senang melihat ketiga tahanannya makan dengan baik dan tidak kekurangan asupan makanan untuk pertumbuhan kedua anak kecil tersebut

"Ahjussi tidak makan?" Luhan bertanya akan hal itu karena melihat Sehun Ahjussi tidak bergerak dari posisinya

"Aku sudah makan" Sehun berbohong sedikit sedangkan Luhan hanya menggangukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan sarapannya

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa senang berada didekat Luhan yang sama sekali bukan siapa – siapanya namun rasanya nyaman berbicara dengan Luhan yang orang baik juga.

"Sehun, kau ngapain disitu" sebuah suara membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan cukup terkejut ketika menemukan Kris sedang menuju ketempatnya sekarang namun dengan mudahnya dirinya mengubah ekspresi menjadi datar seperti biasa

"Aku hanya memberi mereka makan" Sehun menjawab santai akan yang dia lakukan walaupun itu sangat tidak masuk akal

Kris membuang nafas kesal karena Sehun sang mantan sahabatnya sangat bodoh "Seorang komandan memberi tahanan makan apa itu tidak salah?"

Luhan yang melihat wajah Kris seperti tidak menyukai keberadaan Sehun disampingnya dan dirinya tidak suka akan perkelahian seperti ini karena dirinya lebih suka kedamaian.

"Kris, dia bertujuan baik dan kau jangan membuatnya seperti ini" Luhan menasehati Kris yang cukup keterlaluan menyudutkan Sehun Ahjussi walaupun yang dikatakan Kris sangat benar

"Kau membelanya?" Kris menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tidak suka karena orang yang dia cintai membela musuhnya

"Coba Oppa jelaskan kenapa Oppa tidak menyukai Sehun Ahjussi, dia orang baik" Luhan meminta penjelasan agar semuanya lurus sesuai jalan yang seharusnya

"Kau tidak tahu Lu, aku membencinya karena dia dengan mudahnya naik pangkat menjadi komandan"

Kris menceritakan alasan kebenciannya pada Sehun yang tidak masuk akal sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut dengan kecemburuan kekanakan Kris yang aneh.

"Kris Oppa, sebaiknya kau menghentikan kecemburanmu tidak beralasan itu" Luhan menasehati Kris yang pastinya akan kecewa dengan jawabnnya namun dirinya hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya

"Kau membelanya lagi" Kris geleng – geleng kepala tidak menyangka jika Luhan membela Sehun daripada dirinya

"Bukan membelanya, Sehun Ahjussi naik pangkat menjadi komandan bukan atas haknya untuk menentukan itu dan itu semua atas pilihan dari atasan kalian. Jika Oppa ingin seperti Sehun Ahjussi maka Oppa harus berusaha lebih keras untuk membuktikannya bukan dengan membenci Sehun Ahjussi"

"Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa Oppa tidak berusaha keras? Kau mengatakan Oppa hanya terlalu dendam dengan Sehun sehingga tidak ingat akan tujuan awal Oppa? Begitu maksudmu Lu?"

Kris menyudutkan Luhan karena tidak suka Luhannya membela Sehun sang musuh, dan dirinya lupa jika Luhan adalah calon istrinya dan mereka bertengkar karena hal ini.

Luhan mendesah malas karena Kris Oppa tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dia katakan dan membuatnya cukup frustasi "Oppa tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan. Sehun Ahjussi juga tidak ingin semuanya namun atasan kalian yang membuatnya naik pangkat menjadi komandan dan seharusnya Oppa juga bekerja keras agar membuktikan jika Oppa juga layak menjadi komandan dan bukan berarti Oppa selama ini tidak bekerja keras tapi mereka belum melihat dari Oppa saja. Contohnya saja kenapa ada orang yang berdoa sebanyak ratusan kali tapi tidak dikabulkan sementara orang yang berdoa sekali langsung dikabulkan, dan jawabannya karena Tuhan yang menentukan jalan kalian bukan kalian sendiri yang menentukannya. Aku kira Oppa adalah sosok suami idaman, tapi setelah hal ini aku menyadari jika Oppa adalah orang yang keras kepala"

Luhan sangat kecewa karena yang dia kira bahwa Kris Oppa adalah orang yang baik dan mengerti akan dirinya yang rapuh tetapi sama saja dan tidak ada bedanya dengan YangYang yang keras kepala dan mengikuti kemauannya sendiri.

"Lu... Oppa..."

"Sebaiknya Oppa pergi" Luhan menyuruh Kris untuk pergi karena untuk saat ini dirinya sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kris Oppa yang sudah membuatnya kecewa

Kris pergi dengan kecewa karena sudah membuat Luhannya tidak menyukai akan dirinya, dan penyebab semua ini adalah Sehun dan semau masalah yang akan diterimanya pasti berhubungan dengan Sehun.

"Jika Kris Oppa menyakiti Sehun Ahjussi maka Luhan tidak akan sudi menjadi istri Oppa"

Luhan mengatakannya karena dilihat dari tatapan Kris Oppa yang diberikannya pada Sehun Ahjussi pasti sangat benci dan dendam, dan karena itu dirinya mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tegas sedangkan Kris tidak peduli lagi pada semuanya.

Setelah kepergian Kris, Luhan melihat Sehun seperti merasa bersalah atas hal ini namun tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan setelah semuanya diluruskian.

"Aku minta maaf, karena diriku kalian jadi seperti ini" Sehun meminta maaf atas kejadian buruk yang bau saja terjadi

"Tidak Ahjussi. Dia harus diajari dengan baik" Luhan merasa tidak perlu meminta maaf atau segalanya

"Iya tapi karena diriku kalian jadi ribut padahal kalian sangat dekat"

"Dia calon tunanganku namun itu jauh sebelum kedua orang tuaku meninggal, dan jika dia jadi suamiku aku tidak ingin ada dendam seperti ini"

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sangat dewasa dan sangat pengertian "Tapi aku dan Kris satu angkatan"

"Jadi Ahjussi seumur dengan Kris Oppa?" Luhan cukup tidak menyangka jika Sehun dan Kris satu angkatan

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Luhan

"Maaf Oppa karena selama ini aku memanggilmu Ahjussi" Luhan membungkukkan badannya karena sudah lancang memanggil orang dengan sapaan yang salah

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, sudah lahh" Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat lucu dan unik

"Kris Oppa dibutakan dengan rasa cemburu, karena kulihat Oppa adalah orang yang baik tidak seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kris Oppa" Luhan pusing melihat Kris Oppanya yang bisa – bisanya salah mengambil keputusan untuk membenci orang sebaik Sehun. Sedangkan yang dipuji hanya tersenyum saja karena Luhan adalah orang pertama yang mengatakannya dihari pertama jumpa dengan kata baik banyakan orang tidak suka padanya karena sikap dinginnya

"Ya sudah, Oppa balik dulu ya" Sehun permisi dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya karena tidak mungkin menggangu tugas seorang komandan

Sehun Oppa sudah pergi dan membuat Luhan bertanya – tanya pada dunia _"Kenapa dirinya tidak menemui Sehun lebih duluan, dirinya sangat sempurna dan cocok jadi suami tetapi kenapa Tuhan memberikan cobaaan yang berat untuknya. Apa Tuhan ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa jodohnya berada disini atau Sehun Oppa yang ditunjuk Tuhan sebagai pendampingnya kelak."_

..

..

..

Sore harinya seorang Bibi datang ke kantor polisi dan mencari orang yang dicarinya kepada polisi yang sedang berjaga.

"Permisi, saya ingin mencari Oh Sehun. Apa dia sedang ada diruangannya?" seorang bibi bertanya sopan kepada polisi yang sedang berjaga

"Komandan Oh Sehun ada ditempat, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sang polisi bertanya ramah pada seorang Ahjumma yang mencari komandan mereka yang sangat terhomat dan disegani banyak orang

"Saya ingin bertemu dengannya dan memberikan makan siangnya" sang bibi meminta untuk menemui Sehun yang sudah dia anggap seperti anak sendiri

"Sebentar, biar saya coba tanya beliau" sang polisi berjaga yang diketahui bernama Jungkook menelepon Komandannya untuk meminta izin terlebih dahulu

Sang Bibi menunggu dengan senang karena akan bertemu dengan Sehun yang sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya akhir – akhir ini.

"Ahjumma, katanya silahkan masuk saja. Mari saya antar keruangan beliau" sang poiisi penjaga membantu untuk mengantarkan Ahjumma tersebut untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Komandannya

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

"Sehunah" sang bibi senang bukan main ketika melihat Sehunnya sedang sibuk bekerja, sedangkan yang disapa cukup terkejut karena tidak mengetahui akan kedatangan orang tersebut

"Bibi Kim" Sehun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mendekati sang Bibi yang merupakan Eomma sahabatnya Kim Kai

"Ini Bibi bawakan makan siang untukmu sebanyak lima porsi, kalau tidak habis kau bisa membaginya dengan teman – temanmu"

"Gomawo Bi" Sehun sangat bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Kai dan keluarganya yang sangat baik padanya

"Silahkan duduk Bi" Sehun mempersilahkan sang Bibi untuk duduk dan polisi yang tadi mengantarkan sang bibi sudah kembali ketempatnya untuk bekerja

"Bibi hanya ingin mengantar makan siangmu nak, Bibi tidak bisa lama – lama disini karena Bibi banyak kerjaan" Eomma sahabat anaknya juga tidak ingin menggangu kesibukan Sehun yang sudah dia anggap seperti anak sendiri

"Baiklah, hati – hati Bi dijalan" Sehun mengantar sang Bibi hingga keluar dari kantor polisi dan kembali keruangannya setelah mengantar Eomma sahabatnya

"Banyak sekali, siapa yang mau habiskan?" Sehun berpikir keras karena dirinya tidak akan sanggup makan sebanyak lima porsi

"Hah..." Sehun berpikir keras untuk membagikan pada siapa dan terlintas beberapa orang yang cukup akrab dengannya "Satu untukku, satu untuk Chanyeol, satu untuk Luhan, dua lai untuk Baekhyun dan Taehyung saja"

Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sedikit lagi hampir selesai dan menunggu jam makan siang agar bisa membagikan makanan tersebut pada orang yang sudah diaturnya.

Pada saat jam dua belas siang, semuanya melakukan kegiatan rutin makan siang namun Sehun tidak mengambil jatah makan siangnya dari kantor karena sudah memiliki makan siang yang tadi dibawakan secara langsung oleh Bibi Kim.

Sehun menelepon Chanyeol untuk datang keruangannya dan makan bersama, setelah itu Sehun membawa ketiga kotak makan siang untuk diberikan pada Luhan.

"Luhan..." Sehun memanggil Luhan yang sedang asyik bermain bersama Baekhyun dan Taehyung, itu lahh cara mereka membuang rasa suntuk jika sedang bosan

"Oppa..." Luhan mengubah panggilannya dari Ahjussi menjadi Oppa setelah tahu dengan baik bahwa Sehun dan Kris seumuran

"Ini untuk kalian" Sehun menyerahkan ketiga kotak tersebut pada Luhan sedangkan yang menerima cukup terkejut

"Oppa tidak perlu repot – repot membelinya" Luhan merasa sungkan dan sudah banyak merepotkan Sehun Oppa hanya untuk membelikan mereka makan padahal mereka bukan teman akrab

"Oppa tidak membelinya, tadi Eomma sahabat Oppa datang dan membawakan banyak makan sehingga Oppa membagikannya" Sehun tersenyum manis pada Luhan yang tidak seperti banyakan wanita yang dengan senang hati menerima pemberiannya sedangkan Luhan merasa sungkan akan hal yang dia lakukan

"Gomawo Oppa" Luhan tersenyum manis membalas kebaikan Sehun Oppa yang sedari awal menanganinya didalam sel tahanan ini

"Baiklah, kalian makan siang dengan baik. Oppa balik dulu"

"Taehyung, Baekhyun lihat Sehun Hyung membawakan pada kita makan siang" Luhan memberikan pada anak – anak tersebut didepan Sehun yang hendak pergi namun diurungkannya karena mendengar suara Luhan

"Gomawo Hyung"

"Kamsahamnida Hyung"

"Ne" Sehun entah kenapa merasa senang hanya karena pujian terima kasih dari Luhan dan kedua anak kecil tersebut

Setelahnya Sehun kembali keruangannya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk manis ditempat biasa dia duduk jika sedang berkunjung.

"Kau darimana?" Chanyeol bertanya kesal karena sang pemilik ruangan menyuruhnya untuk datang dengan segera keruangannya tetapi setelah sampai diruangan sahabatnya justru sang pemilik ruangan tidak ada

"Dari sel tahanan Luhan" Sehun menjawab santai sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kursinya kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak makan siang untuk Chanyeol

"Untuk apa kau kesana? Ingin melihat kekasihmu?" Chanyeol bingung karena semenjak kehadiran Luhan di penjara, Sehun semakin aktif melihatnya padahal banyak tahanan yang sama cantiknya dengan Luhan namun sahabatnya itu tidak peduli dan kali ini semuanya berbeda dengan Luhan

"Memberikan nasi kotak juga" Sehun memulai makan siangnya sambil mengobrol singkat dengan Chanyeol sahabat idiotnya

"Kau gila? Mana ada seorang komandan membagikan makan siangnya dengan tahanan" Chanyeol merasa Sehun sudah terbentur sesuatu sehingga melakukan hal – hal yang diluar yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan

"Aku tidak punya pilihan karena makan siang yang diberikan oleh Eommanya Kai sangat banyak padaku" Sehun merasa hanya itu saja yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang sudah diberikan oleh Bibi Kim padanya

"Kau bisa memberikan padaku atau pada yang lain" Chanyeol tidak habis pikir karena sebegitu banyak polisi kenapa tidak diberikan pada mereka saja

"Enak saja untukmu semua yang ada lama – lama kau malas bekerja karena kebanyakan makan. Kalau untuk yang lain kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya karena aku tidak memiliki teman disini"

"Apakah hanya aku temanmu disini?" Chanyeol bertanya karena tidak menyangka jika Sehun secara langsung mengatakannya bahwa dirinya adalah sahabat dari Oh Sehun karena selama ini Sehun selalu membully dan mengejeknya dengan kata bodoh

"Ya, dan sayangnya kau sangat bodoh" Sehun hanya bercanda mengatakannya namun Chanyeol memberikan respon lain akan perkataannya

"YAK!" Chanyeol kesal dan memukul Sehun bertubi – tubi sebagai pembalasannya hingga mereka mengabaikan makan siangnya yang masih panas menjadi sudah dingin akibat saling bercanda

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Setelah kejadian terakhir Luhan suka tersenyum – senyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana Sehun Oppa bisa begitu baik padanya yang statusnya hanya sebagai tawanan. Hingga tidak menyadari jika orang yang sedang dibayangkannya datang tepat didepannya.

"Lu..." Sehun memanggil Luhan yang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang kesurupan saja

Sehun bingung karena Luhan tidak merespon panggilannya dan membuat Taehyung yang berada didekat Luhan memanggil orang tersebut.

"Noona.." Taehyung memanggilnya sambil menggoyangkan bahu wanita cantik tersebut

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan aneh serta bertanya "Ada apa TaeTae?"

"Itu, Sehun Hyung memanggil Noona" Taehyung menunjuk Sehun yang masih memperhatikan Luhan dari tadi

Luhan cukup terkejut karena Sehun memanggilnya namun dirinya masih sibuk memikirkan orang yang tepat didepannya.

"Luhan.." Sehun mengambil kuncinya dan membuka sel tahanan kemudian membawa Luhan keruangannya untuk diperiksa

"Ada apa Oppa? Oppa mau membawaku kemana?" Luhan cukup kaget dibawa begitu saja dari sel tahanannya dan berharap tidak dipindahkan lagi dari tempat yang sudah nyaman untuknya bersama Baekhyun dan Taehyung

"Ikuti saja, Oppa tidak akan memindahkanmu"

Luhan lega karena tebakannya salah dan cukup terkejut ketika dibawa keruangan yang sangat indah namun cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa itu ruangan Sehun Oppa karena terdapat ukiran nama Komandan Oh Sehun didepan pintu.

"Kau duduk lahh" Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk disofa dan yang disuruh langsung duduk dengan patuh

Sehun mengambil sebotol air mineral dan memberikannya pada Luhan "Minum lahh"

"Oppa kenapa?" Luhan heran kenapa dirinya dibawa keruangan tersebut dan diberikan air mineral padanya, dirinya tidak sakit atau sejeninya dan jikalau sakit seharusnya dibawa kerumah sakit

"Apa kau sakit? Daritadi Oppa memanggilmu tetapi kau tidak menjawab" Sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya didahi Luhan namun tidak menemukan yang namanya panas atau sebagainya

Luhan memerah malu karena ketahuan sedang berkhayal dan dirinya tidak sadar jiika Sehun Oppa yang dia pikirkan tepat berdiri didepannya.

"Aku tidak sakit Oppa" Luhan mengatakannya dengan malu – malu karena sudah membuat Sehun Oppanya menjadi seperti ini

"Lalu?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung dengan maksud Luhan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti olehnya

"Tapi Oppa jangan marah ya?" Luhan meminta persetujuan karena dirinya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini, ditolak itu wajar saja menurutnya

"Hah? Marah karena apa?"

"Pokoknya Oppa janji dulu agar tidak marah" Luhan tidak mau menjelaskan jika Sehun Oppanya belum berjanji tidak akan marah padanya

"Baiklah, Oppa janji tidak akan marah. Ceritakan lahh" Sehun mengalah agar Luhan mau menceritakan hal yang sudah ingin diceritakan namun sepertinya ini sangat rumit

"Aku.. Aku suka pada Oppa" Luhan mengatakannya dengan malu karena tidak ingin menatapo sorotan tajam milik Sehun Oppa

Sehun terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika Luhan menyukainya "Atas dasar apa kau menyukaiku?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak bisa melihat wajah Sehun Oppanya yang sangat tampan karena malu "Semuanya, Oppa sangat baik, perhatian, dan menarik"

"Aku juga menyukaimu" Sehun tersenyum sambil mengatakannya sedangkan Luhan mengangkat kepalanya karena perkataan Sehun yang spontan

"Oppa menyukaiku?" Luhan bertanya karena tidak menyangka jika Sehun menyukainya juga dan membuat hatinya senang bukan main ketika mengetahui hal ini

"Hm, sejak kedatanganmu Oppa seolah tertarik untuk melihatmu lebih dekat dan kurasa aku sudah terkena pistol cintamu yang kau tembakkan tanpa kau sadari Lu"

"Senangnya" Luhan masuk kedalam pelukan Sehun karena senang akan moment ini namun ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya cukup pusing

"Apa Oppa tidak khawatir akan beberapa hal yang menggangu Oppa?" Luhan bertanya sedih karena tidak ingin kekasihnya menjadi dibenci orang lain karena dirinya

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap khawatir pada Luhan yang sepertinya terganggu akan beberapa hal sesuai yang dikatakan kekasihnya "Hal apa yang menggangu Oppa?"

"Pertama Oppa mencintai tahanannya sendiri dan yang kedua status kita sebagai Polisi dan Tahanan"

"Oppa sanggup menghadapi semua masalah jika bersamamu, oleh karena itu tetap lahh berada disampingku sebagai kekuatanku"

"Hm, aku akan berada disamping Oppa" Luhan memeluk erat Sehun yang sangat romantis dan tidak peduli dengan masalah yang akan membentangi mereka karena kekuatan mereka

"Bagus" Sehun senang jika Luhannya sudah tidak ketakutan maupun khawatir akan hal – hal yang menganggu mereka

"Tapi aku nakal loh Oppa" Luhan memberitahu dari awal daripada nanti ketahuan diakhir dan menjadi masalah

"Maksudnya?" Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan arti kata nakal yang dimaksud Luhan, karena melihat dari wajahnya saja tidak terbayang sekilas kata nakal

Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun karena ingin bermain sedikit pada kekasihnya karena ingin mengetahui maksud nakal dari dirinya.

"Kau mau mengambil pistol Oppa?" Sehun bertanya karena tangan Luhan tepat disekitar pistol yang selalu dia bawa untuk jaga – jaga

"Hm" Luhan mengiyakan saja namun tidak mengambil barang tersebut karena itu milik kekasihnya

"Untuk apa? Mau membunuh Oppa?" Sehun hanya bercanda bertanya akan hal itu namun Luhan dengan kesal memukul punggung lebar kekasihnya "DASAR"

"Hahaha... Jadi untuk apa sayang?" Sehun bertanya sambil ketawa melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya, walaupun Luhan membelakanginya bukan berarti dirinya tidak bisa menebak bahwa Luhannya sedang cemberut karena digoda seperti tadi

"Oppa aku ingin pinjam pistol Oppa boleh?" Luhan bertanya manis sambil mengerjai kekasihnya yang sudah mengerjainya duluan, dan ini aksi pembalasan dendamnya

"Untuk apa sayang, kau boleh meminjamnya" Sehun masih bingung namun memperbolehkan kekasihnya untuk meminjam pistolnya

"Yakin?" Luhan bertanya nakal pada kekasihnya yang pastinya masih bingung dengan tujuan awalnya

"Iya sayang" Sehun memastikannya dengan memberikan senyumannya sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya ikhlas meminjamkan pistolnya

"Tapi aku pinjam pistol air Oppa"

"Oppa mana ada pistol air sayang" Sehun sangat ketawa lucu melihat Luhannya meminta pistol air karena dirinya tidak memiliki senajata tersebut diruangannya

"Lalu ini"

Luhan meremas selangkangan kekasihnya dengan cepat sebagai pembuktian bahwa kekasihnya memiliki senjata pistol air.

"YAK! Sudah mulai nakal ya" Sehun cukup terkejut dengan tangan Luhan yang dengan cepat meremas selangkangnnya

"Hehehe..." Luhan tersenyum saja melihat kekasihnya memberikan ekspresi yang lain selain ekspresi datar dan ramah

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab pistol airku sudah bangun" Sehun meminta pertanggung jawaban dan berharap Luhan mau membantunya kalau tidak dirinya akan bermain solo untuk pertama kalinya dikamar mandi ruangannya dalam hidupnya menjadi komandan

"Baik, aku akan bertanggung jawab Oppa" Luhan tidak masalah akan hal itu karena dirinya juga menginginkan akan hal ini

"Apa kau selalu nakal pada pria? Bagaimana dengan YangYang?" Sehun bertanya karena penasaran bukan ingin membuat Luhan mengungkit masa lalunya yang buruk

"Tidak cuma pada Oppa saja" Luhan mengatakannya dengan tegas karena selama dirinya dengan YangYang pacaran dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan service dan sebagainya

"Kenapa begitu?" Sehun bertanya karena sangat penasaran dengan sisi Luhan yang belum dia ketahui semuanya

"Oppa sangat baik dan terlalu menggoda dengan pakaian ketat seperti ini"

"Ya sudah, kamu kerjakan kerjaan kamu saja" Sehun memberikan leluasa untuk Luhan membuka celananya dan bersyukur karena pintu sudah dia kunci dari awal sebelum mereka mengatakan hal – hal seperti ini

Luhan membuka celana Sehun dengan pelan – pelan karena ini juga pertama kali dirinya melihat penis pria dan bersyukur karena yang akan dia service milik kekasihnya yang sempurna dan Sehun Oppa tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti yang dilakukan YangYang.

"Wah.. besar sekali Oppa" Luhan terkejut karena setalah celana ketat kekasihnya dilepas maka celana dalam kekasihnya sudah menggembung karena isinya sangat besar dan padat

"Kau takut?" Sehun bertanya akan hal itu karena banyakan orang juga takut dengan penis besar

"Tidak, aku justru senang akan hal itu" Luhan menurunkan celana dalam kekasihnya dengan terburu – buru karena ingin melihat pistol air kekasihnya yang sangat besar

"Wah.. aku akan puas dan ternyata sesuai dengan yang kubayangkan tadi"

"Jangan bilang kau membayangkan diriku sehingga tidak menyahut panggilanku" Sehun memincingkan matanya menginterogasi kekasihnya yang sedang berpikiran mesum dan Luhan tidak bisa mengelak lagi akan hal ini "Hehehe..."

Luhan memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya untuk pertama kali dan rasanya sangat bercampur.

"AH..." Sehun mendesah ketika kepala penisnya masuk kedalam mulut Luhan yang rasanya sangat nikmat

Luhan suka akan suara desahan kekasihnya karena terdengar sangat sexy dan menggoda serta membuatnya semakin semangat untuk memberikan blowjow yang terbaik walaupun ini pertama kali untuknya melakukan hal ini.

"AH..." Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan sangat cepat belajar dan sudah terbiasa mengoral penisnya padahal tadi diawal Luhan sangat sulit untuk mengoralnya namun sekarang sudah bisa dan tangan nakal Luhan tidak lupa meremas twins ballnya yang sangat besar ukurannya untuk orang asia

"SHH... LU AKU MAU KELUAR..."

"ARGH..." Luhan tidak peduli dan menghabiskan semua sperma Sehun yang masuk kedalam mulutnya dan merasa nikmat akan sperma yang ditembakkan oleh Sehun kedalam mulutnya

"Hebat, rasanya sangat enak" Luhan mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya dan memuji betapa enaknya sperma kekasihnya

"Kau nakal ya" Sehun tidak pernah sekali pun menyangka jika Luhan sangat sangat nakal seperti saat ini

Luhan cemberut mendengar sindiran yang diberikan padanya "Oppa tidak suka?"

"Suka, hanya terkejut saja" Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannya selagi Luhan tidak melakukan pada banyak orang, namun sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya akan seseorang yang mungkin akan menghajarnya jika tahu akan hubungan mereka berdua "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kris?"

"Aku tidak peduli padanya, lagian kami hanya calon tunangan saja itu pun sebelum kedua orang tuaku meninggal Oppa. Melihatnya tadi pagi seperti itu membuatku cukup kesal karena keras kepalanya"

Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli pada Kris karena jika mendapatkan yang lebih baik seperti Sehun Oppa kenapa dirinya harus bersama Kris Oppa yang keras kepala.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Kasihan, tapi ini hidupku dan pernikahan itu sakral dimata Tuhan dan semuanya. Aku tidak mau melakukan kawin cerai dan sebagainya"

"Baiklah" Sehun senang karena Luhannya sangat bijak dan dewasa

"Sekarang waktunya kau untuk kembali ke sel tahanan" Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dari kekasihnya tetapi tuntutan kerjaan tidak mungkin diabaikannya begitu saja

"Baiklah" Luhan pasrah dan mengerti akan kondisi kekasihnya yang seorang komandan

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan kembali keruang sel tahanan Luhan yang dimana disana terletak Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sedang tertidur.

"Mereka kelelahan" Luhan tersenyum saja melihat kedua anak kecil tersebut tertidur dengan lucunya

"Kau juga istirahat, selamat malam" Sehun mencium kening Luhan kemudian kembali keruangannya setelah mengunci dengan baik sel tahanan kekasihnya

Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang mengamati semuanya dengan baik dan dirinya merasa sangat geram akan hal ini " _Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian seperti ini_."

..

..

..

Pagi harinya Kris langsung menemui Luhan yang sudah bangun dan sarapan, dirinya ingin memperjelas apa yang dilihatnya semalam secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Luhan" Kris memanggil Luhan dengan nada dinginnya dan tidak bersahabat sama sekali, sedangkan yang dipanggil mendekati orang yang memanggilnya "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa semalam kau mencium Sehun?"

Luhan terkejut bukan main karena setahunya semalam tidak ada orang disekitar mereka sehingga dirinya pasrah dicium oleh Sehun Oppa namun ternyata Kris melihat semuanya "Dia kekasihku"

"Kau gila?" Kris tidak menyangka jika Luhan secepat itu menjadi kekasih Sehun hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih dari seminggu

"Ya, karena Sehun Oppaku yang tampan" Luhan menyindir keras Kris yang sama sekali tampak emosi akan ucapannya

"Luhan, lalu kau anggap apa aku?" Kris bertanya karena merasa dirinya seoerti patung saja dan tidak berguna untuk Luhan orang yang dicintainya

"Sebagai sahabat dan kuminta jangan seperti ini Oppa" Luhan kasihan juga melihat Kris namun tidak ingin mengorbankan masa depannya sekali lagi seperti yang sebelumnya

"Mungkin menurutmu aku mengenalmu karena pertunangan yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tua kita, tapi jauh sebelum itu terjadi aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama"

Luhan cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Kris akan cintanya namun sekali lagi dirinya tidak ingin menjadi terluka akan cinta.

"Oppa bisa mencari penggantiku yang lebih baik"

"TIDAK ADA YANG LEBIH BAIK DARIMU"

"Hiks..." Taehyung dan Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengar teriakan dari Kris dan menangis karena ketakutan akan teriakan tersebut

"Oppa jangan berteriak, mereka ketakutan" Luhan mencoba untuk membuat Kris reda dari emosi karena kasihan melihat Baekhyun dan Taehyung menangis karena terkejut dengan suara yang besar

"Aku tidak peduli" Kris tidak mau tahu akan kondisi orang lain karena yang dia pikirkan hanya tujuan utamanya dan hidupnya saja yang didalam benaknya

"Lihat. Oppa tidak peduli dengan yang lain dan sangat egois akan diri sendiri, hal itu tidak paling sukai dari seorang pria yang sangat egois"

"Lu, aku minta maaf" Kris menyesal sudah emosi dan membuat Luhan kecewa akan dirinya

"Oppa kembali lahh, aku mau tenang" Luhan mengusir Kris kemudia mendekati Baekhyun dan Taehyung untuk menenangkan kedua anak tersebut

Kris menatap semuanya dari tempatnya dan merasa sangat menyesal karena sudah membuat Luhan kecewa dan tidak percaya pada dirinya lagi. Setelahnya Kris kembali keruangannya dengan wajah kecewa akan respon Luhan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Sh... sudah jangan menangis lagi" Luhan masih sibuk menenangkan kedua anak tersebut karena masih terkejut akan teriakan Kris Oppa yang tidak tahu aturan sama sekali pada anak kecil

"Ada apa Lu?" Sehun keluar dari ruangannya dan mendekati sumber suara tangisan tersebut namun cukup heran kenapa Taehyung dan Baekhyun menangis, padahal biasanya mereka tidak pernah menangis akan hal apapun

"Ini, mereka menangis karena mendengar suara teriakan Kris Oppa" Luhan sebal karena Kris kedua anak kecil ini susah didiamkan

Sehun mengeluarkan tiga bungkus coklat dari sakunya yang memang akan dia berikan pada Luhan nanti siang setelah makan siang namun karena Baekhyun dan Taehyung menangis mungkin waktunya yang tepat untuk mendiamkan kedua anak tersebut.

"Baekhyun, Taehyung. Ayo kemari" Sehun membujuk kedua anak tersebut sedangkan yang dibujuk mendekari Sehun dengan tangan yang menghapus air matanya

"Ini untuk kalian" Sehun memberikan coklat tersebut pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung dan mereka menerimanya dengan senang hati

"Gomawo Hyung"

"Ne, jangan menangis lagi ya. Kalian laki – laki dan laki – laki tidak boleh cengeng" Sehun senang karena kedua anak tersebut sudah tidak menangis lagi sedangkan Luhan cukup senang karena Sehun Oppanya bisa mendiamkan anak yang sedang menangis dan sangat cocok jadi suami idaman untuk semua wanita

"Ini untukmu Lu" Sehun memberikan satu bungkus lagi yang tersisa untuk Luhan dan disambut senang oleh kekasihnya

"Gomawo Oppa" Luhan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya karena dirinya menyukai coklat lebih dari apapun

"Hm, Oppa balik dulu ya. Masih banyak kerjaan" Sehun merasa sedih karena tidak bisa lama – lama dengan kekasihnya karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk

"Hm" Luhan memperbolehkan kekasihnya untuk kembali bekerja karena dirinya tahu betul akan kesibukan kekasihnya

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Sejak kejadian tersebut, Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Kris hanya sekedar lewat dari depan selnya atau sebagainya. Dirinya merasa cukup kasihan dengan Kris, namun tidak ingin peduli pada orang yang egois dan mengkehendaki kehendaknya sendiri. Menurutnya jika ada yang lebih baik seperti Sehun Oppa kenapa harus memilih Kris Oppa yang keras kepala.

"Noona..." Baekhyun memanggil Luhan yang sedari tadi diam saja seperti memikirkan sesuatu

Luhan yang sedang memikirkan semuanya cukuo terkejut akan panggilan yang memanggilnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara dan cukup terkejut karena yang memanggilnya adalah Baekhyun "Ada apa Baek?"

"Ini dari Sehun Hyung, untuk Noona" Baekhyun memberikan permen yang tadi diberikan oleh Sehun Hyung padanya karena Luhan Noona tidak menjawab panggilannya

"Eh? Sehun Oppa mana?" Luhan heran kenapa dirinya tidak melihat Sehun yang datang kesel tahanannya

"Katanya permisi bentar ke kamar mandi" Baekhyun kembali duduk disamping Luhan Noona setelah memberikan permen tersebut

"Hah..." Luhan mengira jika Sehun Oppanya malas melihatnya dan memberikan permen pada Baekhyun saja untuk membaginya pada yang lain termasuk pada dirinya

Sehun kembali ke sel tahanan kekasihnya setelah dari kamar mandi, dirinya hanya ingin memberikan permen saja pada awalnya namun melihat Luhan seperti itu membuatnya cukup khawatir akan kondisi kekasihnya.

"Lu..." Sehun memanggil Luhan yang masih sibuk memikirkan sesuatu dan dirinya sangat tidak suka akan hal itu karena bisa membuat kekasihnya gila

"Oppa..." Luhan mendekati Sehun yang berada dijeruji besi sel tahanan dan memegang erat tangan kekasihnya

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah apa?" Sehun bertanya khawatir pada kekasihnya yang sedari tadi banyakan diam dan melamun memikirkan entah apa

"Tidak ada Oppa, aku hanya memikirkan betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki Oppa" Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya karena takut Sehun Oppanya cemburu akan hal yang sedang dia pikirkan

"Kenapa harus dipikirkan hal seperti itu" Sehun lega karena bukan masalah besar yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya tersebut

"Hanya ingin saja" Luhan ketawa karena kekasihnya tidak suka jika dirinya memikirkan hal yang aneh seperti itu

"Dasar" Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan dengan gemas sedangkan yang dicubit mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan besar kekasihnya dari hidung mancungnya

"Lepasin Oppa" Luhan susah payah mencoba untuk melepaskan jepitan tangan kekasihnya dihidungnya namun tidak mampu karena kekuatan kekasihnya lebih kuat

Sehun yang kasihan melihat kekasihnya langsung melepas cubitannya dan menatap Luhan dengan khawatir "Kau baik – baik saja Lu?"

Luhan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, karena dia yang sudah melakukan semuanya dan seharusnya tahu akan jawab tersebut dari perlakuannya sendiri.

"Hei... Oppa cuma bercanda" Sehun cukup khawatir akan kondisi kekasihnya karena kekasihnya sedari tadi diam dan tidak menghiraukannya

"Tidak lucu" Luhan kesal dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula dan meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah ketakutan karena kekasihnya merajuk

"Lu... Ya... Oppa cuma bercanda" Sehun sangat ketakutan karena kekasihnya sudah merajuk akan perbuatan yang dia perbuat

"Oppa kembali bekerja saja, aku sedang malas bercanda dengan Oppa" Luhan memang sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda karena sedang dalam masa tidak baik untuk wanita

Sehun mengerti akan perkataan tersebut dan tidak menggangu kekasihnya untuk sementara karena dirinya juga tahu jika wanita mudah tersinggung ketika sedang datang bulan "Baiklah, Oppa akan kembali bekerja dan sekali lagi Oppa minta maaf Lu"

Setelah kepergian Sehun Oppa, Luhan menghela nafas karena sudah kasar pada kekasihnya namun moodnya sedang tidak baik dan meminta maaf pada Tuhan karena sudah mengusir kekasihnya begitu saja.

Malam harinya Sehun kembali ke sel tahanan Luhan dengan membawa makan malam untuk kekasihnya dan kedua anak kecl tersebut.

"Lu..." Sehun mencoba memanggil kekasihnya yang sedang bermain dengan Taehyung dan Baekhyun sepanjang waktu selama mereka berada didalam penjara

"Ada apa Oppa?" Luhan meninggalkan kedua anak kecil tersebut dan mendekati kekasihnya yang memanggilnya

"Ini makanan untuk kalian, sekaligus Oppa ingin minta maaf sudah mencubit hidungmu" Sehun menyerahkan makan malam yang dia beli sekaligus untuk sebagai permintaan maafnya

"Tidak apa, yang ada seharusnya aku minta maaf karena aku sedang dalam mood tidak baik karena kesuburanku Oppa"

"Baiklah, Oppa mengerti. Selamat makan sayang" Sehun senang karena kekasihnya tidak marah padanya, dirinya kembali keruangan dengan langkah senang akan hal ini

"Noona... Kenapa Sehun Hyung baik sekali pada kita?" Baekhyun bertanya karena mereka selalu mendapatkan makanan dari Sehun Hyung baik cemilan atau makan malam seperti ini

"Karena dia kekasih Noona" Luhan tidak bisa menutupinya lagi karena akan sangat nampak jika berbohong, dan juga berbohong bukan hal yang baik

"Jinja Noona...?" Taehyung dan Baekhyun bertanya bersamaan karena sangat terkejut akan hal ini sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk membenarkan saja

"UAH... CHUKKAE NOONA..."

Luhan meletakkan jarinya didepan bibirnya menunjukkan bahwa tidak perlu memberikan respon seperti itu "Shh... jangan berteriak, nanti yang lain dengar" dirinya tidak ingin kekasihnya menjadi bahan bullyan dikantor karena fakta ini dan cukup mereka saja yang tahu dengan Kris Oppa

"Sudah, ayo makan" Luhan membagikannya dan kemudian mereka makan bersama dengan nikmat, Luhan merasa ada yang kurang yaitu kehadiran kekasihnya diantara mereka. Namun dirinya cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyuruh seorang komandan untuk makan bersama mereka yang berstatus sebagai tahanan dan akan menimbulkan banyak fitnah untuk kekasihnya

..

..

..

 _ **Five Years Later**_

Tidak terasa waktu demi waktu hingga memasuki tahun kelima mereka berada didalam penjara, karena hari ini tepatnya setelah lima tahun mereka sudah bebas dari penjara.

"Keluar lahh, kalian bebas" Sehun membuka sel tahanan Luhan untuk memberikan semua penghuninya untuk keluar dari penjara yang sudah mereka tempati selama lima tahun

"Kami semua Oppa?" Luhan bertanya pada kekasihnya karena tidak menyangka jika mereka akan bebas

"Hm, kalian semua sudah bebas" Sehun memberikan anggukan karena dirinya sudah menebak bahwa mereka semua akan senang dengan hal ini

"Yey" Luhan senang akan hal ini namun berbeda dengan Taehyung dan Baekhyun karena banyak masalah menimpa mereka jika keluar dari penjara

"Kami tidak ingin keluar Hyung" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sedih karena tidak bisa memikirkan hal kedepannya setelah keluar dari penjara

"Kenapa?" Sehun bingung karena semuanya akan senang jika keluar dari penjaran namun berbeda dengan Taehyung dan Baekhyun yang kelihatan tidak senang dengan hal ini

"Karena kami tidak memiliki siapa – siapa diluar" Baekhyun dan Taehyung menangis mengingat hal ini

Luhan jongkok dan memeluk kedua anak kecil tersebut karena sangat prihatin akan kondisi kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Kalian tinggal dengan Noona saja, anggap saja Noona sebagai keluarga kalian" Luhan merasa dirinya sangat kasihan dan ingin membantu Baekhyun serta Taehyung dengan semampunya saja

"Bolehkah?" Baekhyun bertanya karena mereka tidak ingin merepotkan Luhan Noona lebih banyak

"Boleh, kalian bisa menjadi adik Noona" Luhan selama ini yang tidak memiliki kakak ataupun adik merasa senang mendapatkan mereka walaupun bukan saudara kandung

"Terima kasih Noona, Noona sudah banyak membantu kami Hiks..." Taehyung menangis didalam pelukan Luhan Noona

"Hei! Kemarin masih ingat bukan kalau Hyung mengatakan bahwa laki – laki tidak boleh cengeng"

Taehyung dan Baekhyun langsung menghapus air matanya dengan kasar karena sangat mengingat akan perkataan Sehun Hyung yang mengatakan bahwa laki – laki tidak boleh menangis baik karena hal apapun.

"Nice" Sehun senang karena ancamannya sangat ampuh dan berhasil

"Sudah, ayo siap – siap agar kita pulang kerumah" Luhan dan kedua anak kecil tersebut dituntun untuk siap – siap karena mereka akan keluar dari penjara

Setelah siap – siap mereka memanggil taxi untuk mengantar mereka menuju rumah yang sudah sangat lama dia rindukan. Dan berkat uang dari Sehun Oppa membuatnya bisa naik taxi dan sampai dirumah dengan selamat bersama Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"WUAH... BESAR SEKALI NOONA" Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang baru pertama kali melihat rumah sebesar ini cukup terkejut akan hal itu

Luhan hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah kedua anak kecil tersebut yang sangat menggemaskan dan bersyukur kepada kedua anak kecil tersebut karena mereka dirinya tidak bosan didalam penjara dan ini saatnya membalas kebaikan kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Ini kamar kalian, kalian bisa kan sekamar?" Luhan bertanya karena dirinya tidak ingin mengunakan kamar orang tuanya karena banyak kenangan dikamar tersebut

"Bisa Noona" Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sudah menumpang hanya menerima saja tanpa membantah atau sebagainya karena cukup tahu diri dengan kebaikan yang sudah diberikan pada mereka

"Baiklah, mari bantu Noona untuk bersihkan rumah"

Luhan dan kedua anak tersebut saling membantu untuk membersihkan rumah yang sudah tidak dihuni selama lima tahun dan rasanya sangat melelahkan karena semuanya mau dibersihkan.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga malam menjemput karena terlalu banyak yang mau dibersihkan. Setelah semua selesai, mereka mengistirahatkan badan mereka diruang tamu bersamaan.

"Kalian mandi dikamar mandi didalam kamar saja ya" Luhan menyuruh kedua adiknya untuk mandi karena pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai

"Baik Noona" Baekhyun dan Taehyung memasuki kamar mereka sesuai dengan yang ditunjuk oleh Luhan Noona tadi dan mereka mandi dengan cepat

Luhan juga ikutan masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mandi karena tadi siang Sehun Oppa kekasihnya mengabari untuk mengunjungi rumahnya.

Setelah selesai mandi mereka semua berkumpul diruang tamu, dimana Baekhyun dan Taehyung membuka film kartun yang cukup menarik perhatian mereka hingga ketawa sesuai dengan kekonyolan yang dilakukan spongebob squarepants.

TING TONG

"Siapa Noona?" Baekhyun bertanya karena cukup terkejut dengan suara yang berbunyi tiba – tiba

"Itu namanya bel, ada yang datang dan sepertinya Sehun Oppa yang datang" Luhan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan mendekati pintu utama untuk melihat tamunya

CLECK

"Oppa..." Luhan cukup terkejut karena menemukan Sehun yang masih berpakian lengkap polisi datang kerumahnya

"Hai sayang..." Sehun tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya yang berdiri didepan pintu

"Masuk Oppa" Luhan yang terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan kekasihnya lupa menyuruh kekasih tampannya untuk masuk dan melihat rumahnya

Sehun masuk dan melihat rumah Luhan yang sangat mewah dan dari awal dirinya sudah menebak bahwa Luhan bukan orang biasa.

"Sehun Hyung..." Baekhyun dan Taehyung menyapa Sehun yang masih sibuk melihat sekeliling rumah tersebut

"Hai Baek TaeTae" Sehun membalas sapaan ramah kedua anak kecil tersebut dan menatap Luhan yang mengikutinya dari belakang

"Oppa tidak mandi, bau" Luhan hanya bercanda saja namun rasanya sangat tidak segar kalau belum mandi

"Tahu darimana kau kalau Oppa bau?" Sehun bukannya marah malah menggoda Luhan yang sekarang jadi grogi setelah mengerjai kekasihnya

"Biasanya kan seperti itu Oppa" Luhan tidak bisa menjawab selain kalimat itu karena nyatanya dia tidak memiliki fakta untuk mengatakan kekasihnya bau karena belum mandi

"Hah...?" Sehun mendekati kekasihnya yang mencoba mundur dan masuk kedalam kamar, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Luhan lepas seperti itu saja sehingga dirinya juga masuk kedalam kamar kekasihnya

"Oppa ngapain masuk" Luhan sangt grogi karena Sehun semakin mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk jalan mundur namun nasib sial menimpanya karena sudah buntu jalan untuk melarikan diri dari kekasihnya

"Kenapa kau takut pada Oppa, Oppa bukan pencuri dan sebagainya" Sehun berbisik ditelinga kekasihnya karena kekasihnya sudah terjebak didinding ranjang sehingga tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi

Luhan malu akan hal itu dan dengan sekali banting hingga posisinya berada diatas badan Sehun yang berada dibawah dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"ARGH..." Sehun merasa badannya akan remuk jika sering dibanting walaupun diatas tempat tidur dan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh kekasihnya

"Oppa tidak apakan?" Luhan khawatir pada kekasihnya yang kesakitan dan melepas semua pegangannya pada tubuh kekasihnya

"Kenapa main banting segala Lu" Sehun merasa dirinya bukan penjahat atau sebagainya, tetapi kenapa diperlakukan seperti penjahat saja

"Oppa sih... Ngapain mendekat, aku refleks membanting Oppa tadi, Oppa tidak apakan?"

"Hm" Sehun hanya mengangguk membenarkan kondisinya baik – baik saja

"Turun dari badan Oppa Lu, kau mau ngapain" Sehun menyuruh kekasihnya untuk turun dari badannya namun respon yang diberikan Luhan berbeda yang yang dia minta

"Tidak mau, aku mau perkosa Oppa" Luhan tersenyum geli menjawab sembarangan sedangkan Sehun membuang nafas kesal atas jawaban kekasihnya

"Mana ada wanita yang perkosa pria, jangan mengada Lu" Sehun tidak habis pikir bagaimana Luhan bisa berpikiran jika seorang wanita memperkosa pria, yang ada menjebak seorang pria untuk memperkosanya

"Anggap saja ada" Luhan juga bingung apakah ada wanita yang meperkosa pria, namun dirinya tidak mau kalah bicara karena malu didepan kekasihnya

"Tadi kau bilang Oppa bau, sekarang enak duduk diperut Oppa. Dasar.." Sehun mencibir kekasihnya yang masih betah duduk diperut kekasihnya

Luhan turun dari badan kekasihnya karena malu sudah banyak kesalahan yang dia lakukan namun tidak mempedulikannya.

"Darimana Oppa tahu rumahku?" Luhan masih bingung karena pada awalnya dia kira Sehun Oppa akan meneleponnya dan faktanya mereka belum memiliki kontak masing – masing

"Dari berkas kepolisianmu yang lima tahun lalu" Sehun menjawab sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikan pada Luhan

"Masukkan kontakmu karena Oppa belum memilikinya"

Luhan mengambil ponsel kekasihnya kemudian mengetik angka dan menyimpannya dengan nama Luhan saja, dirinya tidak suka bahasa geli untuk menyebut namanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya keluar dari penjara?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengarahkan kepala kekasihnya untuk tiduran dibahu lebarnya

"Tidak enak" Luhan menjawab lengkap dengan ekspresi kesalnya

"Loh? Kok tidak enak?" Sehun cukup terkejut karena dia kira kekasihnya akan senang keluar dari penjara setelah lima tahun berlalu namun semuanya berbeda malam ini

"Karena tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Oppa tampan" Luhan mengatakannya sambil bangkit dari tiduran dibahu kekasihnya

"Manisnya" Sehun mencium kekasihnya karena sangat gemas akan fakta bahwa Luhannya sangat manja padanya dan tidak ingin berpisah jauh darinya

"Oppa tidak mandi?" Luhan bertanya karena takut kekasihnya sakit karena mandi terlalu malam

"Oppa mau pulang" Sehun tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya sedangkan yang diberikan senyuman hanya memasang wajah masam

"Jangan begitu Lu, Oppa tidak membawa baju ganti. Nanti malam minggu Oppa menginap dirumahmu" Sehun memberikan usulan yang menurutnya terbaik

"Baiklah, Ayo kuantar Oppa" Luhan mengantar Sehun hingga kekasihnya keluar dari kawasan rumahnya dengan mobil mahal kekasihnya

"Betapa beruntungnya hidupku" Luhan senang karena Sehun Oppanya sangat baik dan perhatian padanya

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Tidak terasa satu hari telah berlalu dilewati Luhan bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Taehyuung hingga malam menjemput, dan sesuai dengan perjanjian kekasihnya bahwa kekasihnya akan datang malam ini juga untuk menginap dirumahnya.

TING TONG

"Biar aku saja yang buka Noona" Taehyung yang memang dasarnya baik sama seperti Baekhyun membantu Luhan untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang bisa mereka bantu

Taehyung berlari mendekati pintu utama dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang berkunjung kerumah mereka.

CLECK

"Hyung..." Taehyung senang karena yang datang dan menjadi tamu mereka malam ini adalah Sehun Hyung yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghabiskan waktu untuk mengunjungi mereka semua termasuk Luhan Noona sang kekasih

"Hei, ayo masuk" Sehun membawa Taehyung kedalam gendongannya dan menutup pintu utama kekasihnya kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang tamu dimana Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang fokus menonton

"Noona.. Lihat Sehun Hyung datang" Taehyung yang berada didalam gendongan Sehun berteriak memanggil Luhan Noona yang masih menonton

"Hei Taehyung jangan digendong, kau sudah cukup berat" Luhan khawatir akan kondisi kekasihnya dengan menggendong Taehyung yang sudah cukup berat, dirinya saja tidak bisa menggendong mereka

"Tidak apa, aku yang mau bukan dia yang minta" Sehun mendekati sofa dan melepaskan Taehyung dari gendongannya kemudian mendekati Luhan yang masih sebal padanya

Luhan terpukau akan ketampanan Sehun Oppanya yang memakai seragam komandan, dan hari ini baru pertama kali dirinya melihat Sehun memakai kaos biasa dengan celana jeans yang membuatnya sangat menarik dan tampan.

"Hei kenapa melamun" Sehun cukup aneh melihat Luhan yang tiba – tiba melamun dan berpikir Luhan mengingat akan sesuatu

"Tidak ada" Luhan berjalan kedapur untuk menyiapkan minuman segar pada kekasihnya yang baru saja datang, namun Sehun juga mengikutinya kedapur dan melihat semua pekerjaan yang dia lakukan

"Kau haus?" Sehun bertanya karena jikalau itu dibuat khusus untuk dirinya maka lebih baik menolak karena tidak ingin merepotkan

"Bukan, untuk Oppa tentu saja" Luhan membuat satu gelas saja karena dirinya sudah bosan minum minuman segar dari kulkasnya sendiri

"Tidak usah repot – repot Lu" Sehun merasa sungkan untuk dibuatkan minuman karena seperti yang dia perkirakan diawal bahwa dirinya tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun termasuk kekasihnya sendiri

"Tidak apa Oppa, ini buatan kekasihmu sendiri" Luhan tahu betul jika kekasihnya ingin menolak kebaikannya namun tidak baik menolak kebaikan orang lain

Sehun menerimanya karena Luhan sudah selesai membuatnya dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk "Enak Lu"

"Makanya, lain kali coba dulu Oppa" Luhan mencibir kekasihnya yang mengatakan bahwa minuman segar yang dia buat sendiri sangat enak

"Oppa tidak ingin merepotkanmu" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya karena cukup malu akan kejadian ini

"Lu, maaf lancang tapi apakah hari minggu kita bisa kesuatu tempat" Sehun ingin berkenalan dengan kedua orang tua Luhan yang sudah pergi kerumah Tuhan, dan ingin mengatakan didepan makan kedua calon mertuanya bahwa dirinya akan menjadi pelindung Luhan untuk kedepannya

"Ingin kemana Oppa?" Luhan bertanya sambil meletakkan gelas kotor kekasihnya diatas bak cuci piring

"Makam kedua orang tuamu"

Luhan cukup terkejut karena hingga saat ini dirinya masih belum berani datang kemakan kedua orang tuanya dan keterdiaman Luhan membuat Sehun cukup panik akan hal ini.

"Lu, maaf jika kau belum sanggup kita akan mengundurnya hingga dirimu sanggup untuk menemui kedua orang tuamu"

"Untuk apa Oppa ingin kemakam kedua orang tuaku?" Luhan bertanya sedih karena dirinya masih belum berani untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya

"Oppa ingin meminta restu serta membuat janji bahwa untuk kedepannya Oppa yang akan menjaga dirimu dan sekaligus berkenalan dengan kedua orang tuamu Lu"

"Baik Oppa, minggu kita akan kesana" Luhan senang karena tujuan kekasihnya sangat baik, dan dirinya tidak bisa menolak jika kekasihnya berbuat baik untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya

"Kau yakin Lu? Jangan memaksa jika kau sendiri belum kuat akan hal ini" Sehun takut kekasihnya tidak kuat melihat makam kedua orang tuanya sendiri

"Tidak apa Oppa, selama Oppa ada disampingku semuanya akan aman. Lagian sudah lima tahun aku tidak mengunjungi mereka dan pastinya mereka akan kecewa denganku"

Luhan masuk kedalam pelukan kekasihnya dan menangis didada kekasihnya karena mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lima tahun terakhir tidak dia kunjungi.

"Jangan menangis lagi Lu, nanti mereka mengira bahwa Oppa yang membuatmu menangis"

Sehun mengatakannya dengan bergurau sedangkan Luhan memukul dada kekasihnya sebagai respon akan gurauan tersebut.

"Sudah, ayo tidur sudah malam" Sehun membawa kekasihnya menuju kamar setelah menyuruh kedua anak kecil yang tinggal bersama kekasihnya untuk tidur

Setelah sampai didalam kamar, Sehun membaringkan kekasihnya terlebih dahulu kemudian dirinya ikutan tidur disebelah kekasihnya.

"Aku senang masuk kedalam penjara lima tahun yang lalu" Luhan mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dan membuat Sehun heran karena tidak ada orang seperti Luhan yang senang masuk kedalam penjara

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap kekasihnya untuk menunggu jawaban sang kekasih atas pengakuannya

"Karena disana aku menemukan cintaku, walaupun bukan pertama tapi untuk yang terakhir kalinya dalam hidupku" Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat karena senang akan hal itu

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?" Sehun senang juga namun ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya sehingga bisa berpendapat seperti itu

"Karena Oppa bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji dan selama didalam penjara Oppa sangat baik memberikan makanan walaupun harganya kecil atau murah seperti permen, namun dari bentuk memberikan saja orang bisa menilai Oppa"

"Jikalau Oppa tidak bekerja disana, Oppa rasa kau akan jatuh cinta pada Kris" Sehun mengingatkan Luhan akan tentang Kris yang sudah lama dia buang jauh – jauh dalam memorinya

"Hm, kurasa aku sudah jadi istrinya" Luhan membenarkan perkataan kekasihnya namun jauh dalam hatinya itu ketika dirinya tidak mengenal Sehunnya

"Sudah ayo tidur" Sehun memeluk kekasihnya dan memasuki alam mimpi bersama, mereka saling berpelukan karena ini pertama kalinya mereka tidur bersama selama menjadi sepasang kekasih

..

..

..

Pagi harinya semuanya sudah bersiap – siap untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Luhan termasuk Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang ingin mengenal keluarga Luhan.

TING TONG

"Biar kami saja yang buka Noona" Baekhyun dan Taehyung berlari kearah pintu utama untuk melihat siapa yang datang pagi hari sebagai tamu mereka

CLECK

"Eh... Chanyeol Hyung" Baekhyun dan Taehyung cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan polisi tampan yang mereka kenal selama berada dipenjara

"Mana Sehun? Hyung ingin menemuinya" Chanyeol masuk dengan membawa dua buket bunga yang dipesan oleh sahabatnya karena ingin mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Luhan

"Itu, diruang tamu" Taehyung menjawab sambil berlari duluan kearah Sehun Hyung sedangkan Baekhyun menutup pintu utama kemudian mengikutinya menuju ruang tamu

"Hun, ini bunga pesananmu" Chanyeol meletakkan dua buket bunga itu diatas meja dan melihat semua penghuni rumah sudah memakai baju serba hitam untuk mengunjungi makam

"Terima kasih Yeol" Sehun senang memiliki sahabat yang bisa diandalkan seperti Chanyeol, walaupun terkadang menyebalkan tetapi terkadang berguna juga

"Kalian ingin berangkat sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya karena biar sekalian keluar rumah dan tidak perlu repot – repot menutup pintu dua kali

"Hm, ayo" Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan diikuti kedua anak kecil tersebut berjalan didepan mereka

Semuanya menaiki mobil Sehun kecuali Chanyeol yang membawa mobil sendiri, dan mereka keluar dari kawasan rumah Luhan dengan jalur yang berbeda. Sehun dan yang lain menuju makam kedua orang tua Luhan sedangkan Chanyeol kembali kerumahnya setelah membawakan bunga pesanan sahabatnya.

Setelah sampai Luhan merasa gemetaran karena akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya setelah sekian lama, Sehun melihat semuanya dan memegang tangan Luhan untuk memberikan kekuatan pada kekasihnya.

"Jangan begitu, mereka merindukanmu" Sehun hanya memberikan kata – kata penenang dan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Luhan kembali normal

"Aku juga merindukan mereka Oppa" Luhan hampir saja menitikan air matanya karena masih sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya

"Luhan sayang, oleh karena itu kita mengunjungi mereka" Sehun gemas dengan kekasihnya yang terlalu polos

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk dan mereka semua keluar dari mobil

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan sedangkan Baekhyun dan Taehyung mengikuti dari belakang karena tidak tahu jalan. Setelah sampai didepan makam yang cukup besar untuk dua orang. Luhan dan Sehun berjongkok untuk memulai doa mereka dan diikuti kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Kalian berdoa, sapa Ahjumma dan Ahjussi setelah itu perkenalkan nama kalian tapi berdoanya dalam hati" Sehun memberitahu pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung untuk mengikuti langkah mereka

Taehyung dan Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung mengikuti perintah Sehun Hyung untuk berdoa sekaligus berkenalan dengan makam kedua orang tua penyelamat mereka.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Luhan meletakkan buket bunga punyanya disamping nisan kedua orang tuanya dan kemudian menangis meningat akan hal ini pada lima tahun yang lalu, dimana dirinya masih belum merelakan kepergian kedua orang tuanya dengan baik.

"Appa Eomma, maaf sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kalian. Selama ini Lulu berada didalam penjara karena membunuh YangYang. Mungkin Appa dan Eomma kecewa pada Lulu karena melakukan hal tidak terpuji tersebut, tapi Luhan bertemu dengan tiga malaikat disana. Sehun yang menjadi kekasih Lulu dan Taehyung serta Baekhyun sudah seperti adik Lulu sendiri Appa Eomma. Appa Eomma, bolehkah Taehyung dan Baekhyun tinggal bersama Lulu?"

Luhan mengutarakan isi hatinya dan bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya akan kehadiran dua anak kecil tersebut didalam rumah mereka.

Wush~

Angin semilir berhembus dan membuat Luhan tersenyum akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya "Terima kasih Appa Eomma"

"Terima kasih Ahjumma Ahjussi" Taehyung dan Baekhyun juga mengucapkan terima kasih sama seperti Luhan Noona yang sudah mendapat izin dari kedua orang tuanya

Setelah Luhan yang meminta izin, kali ini Sehun memberanikan diri untuk meletakkan satu buket bunga disamping milik Luhan dan juga meminta izin untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai pendampingnya.

"Ahjumma Ahjussi, Anyeong saya Sehun. Saya mencintai putri anda, saya tidak pernah menilainya buruk sejak kedatangannya kedalam penjara dan saya bertugas untuk menginterpgasinya. Setelah melihat lebih jauh, Luhan ternyata buka narapidana seperti yang lainnya. Dirinya terpaksa melakukan hal tersebut untuk membalas atas kematian Ahjumma dan Ahjussi walaupun sebenarnya itu juga bukan hal yang baik. Disini saya ingin meminta izin pada Ahjussi dan Ahjumma untuk merestui saya sebegai kekasih dari anak anda dan calon suaminya kelak. Saya mencintainya dengan tulus dan ingin menjadi perisainya"

Wush~

"Terima kasih Appa Eomma" Sehun senang karena dirinya diterima baik oleh kedua orang tua Luhan yang sama sekali belum pernah bertemu

Luhan senang karena Sehun diterima baik oleh orang tuanya yang sudah berada disisi Tuhan "Gomawo Eomma Appa"

"Sekarang giliran Taehyung dan Baekhyun" Sehun menjauh dan menyuruh Baekhyun dan Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan

"Ahjussi Ahjumma Anyeong saya Taehyung'' 

"Anyeong saya Baekhyun"

"Kami sangat berterima kasih pada Luhan Noona yang sudah banyak membantu kami sejak kedatangannya dipenjara dan setelah keluar dari penjara Luhan Noona masih mengingat kami Hiks... Terima kasih sudah menerima kami dengan baik, dan kami berjanji akan menebus semuanya dengan cara yang lain"

Baekhyun dan Taehyung terisak menangis karena terharu dengan keluarga Luhan Noona yang sangat baik pada mereka yang bukan siapa – siapa dan berjanji kelak akan membalas semua kebaikan ini.

Wush~

"Sudah jangan menangis, ingat kalian laki – laki" Sehun tersenyum melihat kedua anak kecil tersebut mendapat izin juga dari orang tua Luhan akan kebaikan yang akan mereka balas dimasa depan kelak

Taehyung dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menghapus air mata mereka karena tidak ingin terlihat sedih didepan makam kedua orang tua Luhan Noona.

"Eomma Appa, Gomawo untuk semuanya. Aku tidak pernah menyesal masuk kedalam penjara karena disana aku bertemu dengan tiga malaikatku. Kami akan berjanji akan sering mengunjungi Appa Eomma"

"Iya Appa Eomma" Sehun mengiyakan permintaan Luhan karena dirinya juga ingin berbakti pada mertuanya

"Benar Ahjumma Ahjussi" Taehyung dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan Luhan Noona akan sering mengunjungi makam tersebut

"Panggil Eomma dan Appa saja Baek TaeTae" Luhan merasa tidak baik memanggil seperti itu, karena jika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup mungkin akan menyayangi TaeTae dan Baek seperti dirinya

Wush~

"Mereka juga setuju dengan memanggil Appa dan Eomma"

"Baik Appa Eomma" Baekhyun dan Taehyung sangat senang karena bisa memanggil Appa dan Eomma untuk pertama kalinya walaupun bukan pada orang tua kandung mereka

"Eomma Appa kami balik dulu ya, semoga beristirahat dengan tenang disana"

Luhan dan yang lainnya berdoa untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pulang kerumah, setelah selesai berdoa mereka memasuki mobil bersama dan didalam mobil air conditioner dihidupkan cukup kencang dari biasanya agar tidak berkeringat.

"Sudah lega Lu" Sehun bertanya pada kekasihnya karena setelah mengunjungi makam Appa dan Eomma tadi, Luhan tidak banyak bicara

"Sudah Oppa, semuanya berkat kalian" Luhan mampu berdiri didepan makam kedua orang tuanya karena adanya bantuan Sehun dan kedua adiknya untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat

"Ok, kita makan siang diluar saja hari ini" Sehun mengarahkan mobilnya menuju restorant yang paling enak di Korea, sekaligus ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun dan Taehyung makan direstorant terenak di Korea

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 9

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Setelah selesai makan siang bersama direstorant yang terkenal di Korea akan masakannya yang enak dan lezat mereka kembali kerumah Luhan untuk menonton bersama.

"Gomawo Hyung atas makanannya" Taehyung sangat berterima kasih karena sudah ditraktir makan seenak yang tadi mereka makan

"Iya Hyung, Gomawo" Baekhyun juga senang karena sudah mencoba makanan terenak di Korea dalam hidupnya

"Sama – sama, sekali – sekali makan diluar bukan masalah besar" Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan jika uangnya habis karena membayar makanan seperti tadi, dirinya justru senang membagi uangnya pada orang yang dicintainya

"Baekhyun dan Taehyung mulai minggu depan sekolah ya" Luhan mengusulkan hal tersebut karena tidak ada kerjaan kedua anak tersebut jika tinggal dirumah sedangkan dirinya akan mengurus perusahaannya yang kacau balau

"Baik Noona, Gomawo untuk semuanya"

"Iya Noona, Gomawo"

"Hei tidak perlu seperti itu" Luhan merasa sedih ketika mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Baekhyun dan Taehyung akan semuanya, dirinya ikhlas membantu disini

"Kalian perlu membuktikannya dengan memberikan prestasi disekolah, janji" Sehun sangat tahu jika Baekhyun dan Taehyung tidak bisa berkata apa – apa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan dirinya memberikan usul untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk membuktikannya

"Hm, janji Hyung" Baekhyun dan Taehuung mengangguk atas janji yang mereka buat dengan Sehun Hyung, Luhan yang melihat semuanya jadi sangat bahagia akan hal ini

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Lu?" Sehun bertanya karena tidak tahu langkah kekasihnya untuk kedepannya

"Aku akan mengurus perusahaan Appa yang kacau balau Oppa" Luhan menjawab dengan malas, karena yang pastinya perusahaan yang dikelola Appanya dari bawah tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan

Sehun sangat kasihan pada Luhan dan ingin membantu kekasihnya namun dirinya harus memiliki skill yang bagus untuk membantu diperusahaan kekasihnya. 

"Oppa ingin membantumu tapi..."

"Bagaimana dengan impian Oppa tentang menjadi komandan keamaan dinegara kita?" Luhan memotong perkataan kekasihnya karena dirinya tidak ingin egois dan mengorbankan impian kekasihnya yang sudah tercapai

"Oppa akan melepaskannya, tapi secara perlahan – lahan Lu" Sehun mengatakanya setelah mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk menjadi pelindung Luhan saja

"Baik, aku menerima keputusan Oppa" Luhan tidak bisa marah atau sebagainya karena ini keputusan yang dibuat kekasihnya

Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya karena sangat menyayangi wanita yang pernah menjadi tawanannya, dirinya merasa bersyukur karena dipertemukan dengan kekasihnya walaupun dengan cara yang unik.

"Bagaimana nanti malam kita kerumah orang tuaku?" Sehun bertanya karena ingin memperkenalkan calon istrinya didepan kedua orang tuanya setelah bertemu dengan mertua

"Terserah Oppa saja, aku mengikutinya" Luhan tidak bisa menolak karena semuanya tergantung kekasihnya, dirinya membiarkan Sehun yang memimpin karena kekasihnya tersebut adalah orang yang bisa dipercayainya

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Eommanya bahwa malam ini dirinya akan datang bersama sang kekasih. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Baekhyun akan ditemani oleh Chanyeol.

..

..

..

Malam harinya Sehun dan Luhan sudah bersiap – siap untuk menuju rumah orang tua Sehun yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Luhan, mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Chanyeol baru berangkat.

TING TONG

"Itu pasti Chanyeol" Sehun berjalan untuk membukakan pintu karena dirinya yang meminta tolong sehingga langsung menemui sahabatnya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut

CLECK

"Chan, tolong kau jaga anak – anak kami ingin pergi kerumah orang tuaku. Kau bawa makan malam untuk mereka kan?" Sehun bertanya tanpa basa basi karena itu bukan stylenya sama sekali

"Iya Sehun" Chanyeol jengah melihat sikap sahabatnya yang menjadi bertambah cerewet sejak berpacaran dengan Luhan

Luhan mendekati kekasihnya yang berdiri dipintu utama bersama Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dan akan menjaga anak – anak.

"Oppa" Luhan memanggil Chanyeol yang sepertinya cukup kesal dengan sikap kekasihnya, dirinya cukup kasihan akan hal itu

"Lu, Oppa boleh bertanya padamu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang sangat cantik dengan gaunnya

"Boleh, mau tanya apa Oppa?"

"Kau kasih makan apa si Sehun sehingga bertambah cerewet seperti ini" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan tidak sopan

"YAK! AKU ADALAH ATASANMU" Sehun tidak terima dibegitukan dengan tidak sopannya oleh bawahannya

"Sudah, ayo pergi. Tolong jaga mereka ya Oppa"

Luhan membawa kekasihnya pergi sebelum pergang dunia ketiga terjadi hanya karena masalah kecil dan dirinya baru menyadari jika kekasihnya bisa juga seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan marah" Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut karena selama didalam mobil kekasihnya tidak berbicara sedikitpun dan memberikan tatapan dingin padanya

"..."

"Kalau kau marah, lebih baik batal saja kita kerumah orang tuamu"

Berasaaman dengan perkataan Luhan maka Sehun menghentikan mobilnya dengan sesuka hatinya dan beruntungnya jalanan yang mereka lalui tidak ramai sehingga tidak ada yang protes akan hal tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun bertanya dingin pada Luhan yang sesuka hati mengambil keputusan seperti ini, sedangkan Luhan tidak ambil hati pada sikap dingin kekasihnya yang diberikan padanya

"Aku akan diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih dan calon istrimu, tetapi jika kau marah untuk apa kita kesana hanya seperti memperkenalkan musuhmu didepan kedua orang tuamu" Luhan tidak mau kekasihnya dalam mood tidak baik untuk memperjelaskan hubungan mereka didepan kedua orang tua kekasihnya

Sehun menghela nafas karena cukup setuju dengan perkataan kekasihnya karena dirinya ingin memperkenalkan sebagai kekasih bukan musuh.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf" Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan karena merasa cukup bersalah karena tingkah kekanakannya

Luhan membalas genggaman tangan kekasihnya yang sudah tahu maksud dari perkataannya "Ternyata Oppa sangat lucu jika merajuk"

"Oppamu memang serba bisa"

Luhan hanya geleng – geleng kepala karena selama mengenal Sehunnya, dirinya tidak pernah menyangka jika Oppanya yang satu itu sangat narsis "Hm, Oppa betuk" namun dirinya tidak bisa mengelak akan kebenaran yang dikatakan kekasihnya

"Ayo lanjut" Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata – rata agar cepat sampai menuju rumahnya dimana kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggu kedatanagn mereka

Setelah sampai Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari mobil dan memasuki pintu utama dimana pelayan sudah membukakan untuk mereka.

"Dimana Appa dan Eomma?" Sehun bertanya pada pelayan yang menyapa mereka dipintu utama

"Diruang makan tuan" sang pelayan bernama Hyomin menjawab dengan sopan, mereka semua sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin tuan mereka namun mereka semua tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya karena Sehun adalah anak yang baik

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki ruang makan setelah tahu dimana lokasi kedua orang tua yang sangat ingin mereka kunjungi.

"Appa Eomma" Sehun menyapa kedua orang tuanya yang tidak melihat kedatangannya dan Yunho cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan putranya secara tiba – tiba

"Sehun" Jaejong memeluk Sehun anaknya yang sudah sangat lama tidak bermain kerumah sejak kepindahan anaknya diapartement sebelah kantornya bekerja sebagai komandan polisi

Sehun membalas pelukan Eommanya dan setelahnya dirinya memeluk sang Appa yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya.

"Appa Eomma, ini kekasihku" Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri diam dibelakangnya

Jaejong dan Yunho mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada wanita yang berada dibelakang anaknya, kesan pertama mereka wanita tersebut sangat cantik dan ayu.

"Siapa namamu nak?" Jaejong mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya sebagai sapaan awal

"Anyeong, joneun Luhan imnida" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan formal pada orang tua kekasihnya

"Silahkan duduk Lu" Yunho menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dan bergabung dengan mereka untuk makan malam bersama

Setelah selesai makan mereka masih betah duduk diruang makan untuk berbicara lepas rindu dan sebagainya. Luhan merasa keluarga Sehun adalah keluarga yang sangat baik dan berpendidikan.

"Lu, kedua orang tuamu bekerja sebagai apa?" Yunho bertanya karena ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang kehidupan kekasih anaknya yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat

Luhan bingung ingin menjelaskannya dan Sehun yang melihatnya merasa cukup kasihan dan dirinya membantu Luhan untuk menjawab yang dikatakan Appanya "Orang tuanya sudah meninggal Appa, sebelumnya mereka bekerja diperusahaan mereka sendiri"

"Nama perusahaannya?" Yunho bertanya pada Luhan untuk lebih tahu lanjut permasalahannya

"Xi Corporation" Luhan menjawab dengan pelan karena semuanya pasti tahu akan Xi Corporation dimana berita tersebut sudah masuk kedalam televisi dan sebagainya

"Jadi kau..." Yunho terkejut karena anak didepannya ini adalah anak sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang menjadi hot topik atas perbuatannya

"Hm, aku sudah melakukan hal tidak terpuji" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, semua orang pasti sudah tahu perbuatannya yang tidak masuk akal

"Hei tidak perlu seperti itu" Jaejong mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat, hal itu membuat menangis karena sudah lama tidak merasakan berada dipelukan seorang Eomma walaupun Jaejong Eomma bukan Eomma kandungnya

"Jangan menangis nanti cantiknya hilang" Yunho menggoda Luhan sedangkan Sehun yang menatapnya cukup sebal dan mendelik pada Appanya yang berani – beraninya menggoda kekasihnya

Yunho yang menyadari tatapan tidak senang dari putranya langsung turun tangan "Jangan cemburu, Appa dan Eomma sangat mengenal Luhan dengan baik"

Bukan hanya Luhan yang terkejut atas perkataan pria yang paling tua diantara mereka, Sehun juga menjatuhkan rahangnya tanda tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Appanya.

"Maksud Appa?" Sehun meminta kejelasan atas pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Appanya secara gamblang

"Dulu kami adalah sahabat, suatu hari ketika rapat bersama Appa meminta untuk menjodohkan dirimu dengan putri Xi Hanggeng yang katanya sangat cantik tetapi Xi Hanggeng sahabat Appa menolaknya karena putrinya sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Kemudian sahabat Appa yang merupakan Appanya Luhan mengatakan bahwa jika mereka berjodoh maka mereka akan bertemu dengan sendirinya"

Luhan menangis karena dunia ini sangat sempit, dan perkataan yang pernah diucapkan Appanya kepada orang tua kekasihnya ternyata benar. Karena mereka akan bertemu dengan sendiri dan jatuh cinta tanpa unsur dipaksa dan memaksa.

Sehun yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Luhan untuk memberikan ketenangan pada kekasihnya yang pastinya merindukan kedua orang tuanya, dirinya juga cukup terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika orang tuanya mengenal orang tua kekasihnya dengan baik.

"Appa Eomma, aku disini meminta restu kalian akan hubungan kami" Sehun mengambil ahli karena Luhannya tidak akan sanggup berbicara setelah menangis seperti ini

"Kami memberikan restu kami" Yunho tidak masalah dengan menantunya yang pernah berbuat kejahatan, karena yang pasti seorang anak akan membalas dendam kematian kedua orang tuanya pada orang yang sudah berani melakukan hal tersebut

Luhan dan Sehun terkejut karena perkiraan mereka pada awalnya bahwa mereka harus berlutut untuk meminta restu namun semuanya berbeda.

Luhan dengan berani mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin diakui oleh orang lain "Maaf lancang, tetapi apa Ahjussi dan Ahjumma tidak keberataan memiliki menantu seorang pembunuh?''

"Hei!" Sehun cukup terkejut dengan keberanian Luhan untuk mempertanyakan hal tersebut pada kedua orang tuanya, namun Luhan tidak menjawab apa – apa dari tegurannya

"Kami tidak keberatan sama sekali, justru kami senang karena kau anak yang berbakti walaupun caramu salah. Panggil kami Appa dan Eomma seperti anak ini" Yunho tidak menerima bantahan karena mereka menerima Luhan apa adanya

Luhan melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya dan berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk "Terima kasih untuk segalanya Appa Eomma"

Setelah itu mereka makan malam dengan tenang dan sekali – kali bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka dan sabagainya.

"Appa Eomma, ada yang ingin kusampaikan" Sehun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membicarakan tentang masa depannya bersama Luhan kelak

"Ada apa? Katakan saja" Yunho tidak suka dibuat penasaran karena perkataan anaknya seperti itu

"Sehun ingin berhenti dikepolisian dan melanjutkannya diperusahaan milik Luhan"

"Kenapa kau ingin berhenti akan cita – cita yang sulit kau gapai?" Yunho ingin melihat kesungguhan anaknya dalam mengambil keputusan

Luhan menggengam kuat tangan Sehun seolah memberi tanda bahwa dirinya tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu, namun Sehun abaikan karena ini sudah keputusan yang dia buat.

"Karena aku ingin melindungi Luhan"

"Baik, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu" Yunho senang karena anaknya sudah semakin dewasa dan bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik dan man yang baik

"Appa tidak marah?" Sehun bertanya akan hal itu karena perkiraan awalnya sang Appa akan memarahinya sama seperti pertama kali dirinya mengajukan untuk masuk kedalam akademik kepolisian

"Tidak, keputusanmu sudah bijak untuk membantu dan melindungi Luhan"

"Terima kasih Appa Eomma" Sehun senang karena dirinya tidak diperumit dalam mengambil langkah kedepannya. Luhan yang melihat semuanya merasa senang memiliki calon suami beserta keluarga yang baik

"Sudah, kalian tidak perlu seperti itu" Jaejong tersenyum melihat putranya yang sepertinya akan melindungi putri sahabat mereka yang sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu

"Baik Appa Eomma. Kami pamit dulu" Sehun dan Luhan beranjak dari meja makan setelah mendapat tujuan mereka

"Kalian tidak menginap?" Jaejong bertanya karena masih rindu dengan keduanya

"Besok kami datang lagi Appa Eomma, kami membawa dua anak kecil" Sehun mengatakannya karena tahu betul bahwa kedua orang tuanya masih sangat rindu pada mereka

Yunho dan Jaejong menatap satu sama lain, karena bingung dengan dua anak kecil yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Luhan yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung turun tangan mengatakannya.

"Mereka anak kecil yang banyak membantuku dipenjara, sekarang giliranku untuk membalas kebaikan mereka"

Yunho dan Jaejong tersenyum karena tidak menyangka jika Luhan mereka sangat baik, dan merasa bersyukur Sehun memilih calon yang tepat.

"Baiklah, hati – hati dijalan" Sehun dan Luhan memasuki mobil kemudian keluar dari kawasan tersebut

Selama didalam mobil Luhan dan Sehun banyakan diam karena sama – sama merasa senang mendapat restu secara langsung. 

"Kau senang?" Sehun bertanya pada kekasihnya yang tidak banyak bicara selama dimobil

"Hm, tentu saja. Aku bahkan sangat senang"

"Aku juga"

Luhan bersyukur karena jodohnya tidak kemana dan sama seperti yang dikatakan Appanya ketika bertemu dengan Appa Sehun.

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 10

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Setelah meminta persetujuan pada orang tuanya, pagi harinya Sehun ingin menemui atasannya untuk memberikan surat resainnya sebagai komandan dikepolisian yang sudah lama yang dia pegang jabatan tersebut.

Dirinya tidak bisa untuk lebih lama lagi menunggu karena sangat ingin membantu Luhannya dalam menghadapi perusahaan mertuanya yang sedang kacau balau, walaupun dirinya belum memiliki bakat dalam hal bisnis diperusahaan namun Luhan juga akan banyak membantunya dan mereka akan saling membantu untuk membereskan kekacauan yang sudah terjadi selama lima tahun ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

Sehun membuka pintu dengan pelan – pelan kemudian menutupnya dengan baik, setelah itu diirnya mendekati meja sang atasan.

"Ada apa?" sang atasan bertanya pada Sehun, karena pasalnya Sehun sangat jarang akan keruangannya kalau bukan hal yang sangat penting

"Saya ingin mengajukan undur diri dari jabatan saya" Sehun memberikan suratnya kepada sang atasan dengan sopan

Sang atasan cukup terkejut karena selama ini dirinya menebak bahwa Sehun akan setia menjadi komandan dan membela negaranya.

"Alasannya?" sang atasan yang bernama Choi Siwon tidak bisa menerimanya tanpa alasan yang jelas atau bahkan sangat jelas

"Saya ingin membantu kedua orang tua saya" Sehun melakukan sedikit kebohongan atas nama orang tuanya, padahal yang dia ingin bantu adalah mertuanya

"Baiklah, saya tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain" Choi Siwon menelepon Kris untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya dan rapat kecil dengan Sehun yang akan mengundurkan diri hari ini juga

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

Kris masuk kedalam ruangan atasannya dan cukup terkejut karena menemukan Sehun juga berada disana.

"Baik, Kris kau akan menggantikan posisi Sehun dan untukmu Sehun tolong ajari Kris dengan baik"

Kris sontak terkejut dengan perkataan sang atasan dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya akan hal tersebut.

"Baik pak" Sehun mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan atasannya setelah selesai mengurus masalah tersebut

Setelahnya Sehun membawa Kris masuk kedalam ruangannya untuk mengajarinya semua yang mejadi tugas seorang komandan.

"Kenapa kau mengajukan resain?" Kris bertanya dingin karena seolah dirinya kehilangan saingan dan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan selama ini secara gampang

"Karena ingin membantu Luhan" Sehun menjawab singkat karena berbohong pada Kris juga tidak berguna, dirinya sudah melepaskan semuanya dan berharap Kris tidak menjadikannya musuh lagi seperti dulu dimana dirinya baru saja dinaikkan menjadi komandan

"Dia kenapa?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk bertanya pada mantan sahabatnya akan tentang Luhan 

"Dia akan mengurus perusahaan Appanya yang kacau balau, dan aku juga akan membantunya"

Kris terdiam karena perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh mantan sahabatnya sangat gentleman dimana dirinya mau membantu sang kekasih yang sedang terpuruk, dan jika saja dirinya jadi Sehun belun tentu dirinya mau merelakan statusnya sebagai komandan hilang begitu saja.

Sehun menjelaskan apa saja yang menjadi tugas rutin sebagai seorang komandan pada Kris yang menangkapnya dengan cepat, dirinya bersyukur karena tidak harus menjelaskan dari awal dan sebagainya.

..

..

..

Malam harinya setelah selesai serah terima dengan Kris, Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah kekasihnya karena sangat rindu dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sebelum sampai dirumah kekasihnya, dirinya membeli cake untuk makan bersama yang lainnya dirumah sang kekasih, setelahnya dirinya melanjutkan perjalanan yang cukup panjang.

TING TONG

"Aku saja yang buka" Taehyung berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu dan menebak yang datang adalah orang yang sering mengunjungi mereka

CLECK

"Hyung" Taehyung memekik senang karena Sehun Hyung yang datang, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun serta Luhan mendekati pintu utama untuk melihat tamu mereka yang dipanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan Hyung saja 

"Hai semua" Sehun menyapa ramah kemudian menutup pintu rumah Luhan

Mereka duduk diruang tamu dengan Sehun yang meletakkan cake yang dia bawa ketas meja, dan membukakannya untuk dimakan langsung.

"Makan Baek, Tae" Sehun mengarahkan kotak tersebut pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang mengambilnya dengan senang hati

"Gomawo Hyung"

"Gomawo Hyung"

"Oppa tidak perlu repot – repot bawa cake segala" Luhan memarahi kekasihnya yang membawa cemilan dimalam hari seperti saat ini 

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat lucu ketika ngambek akan perbuatan yang dia lakukan "Tidak apa Lu, sekalian perayaan bahwa Oppa berhenti bekerja"

Luhan membesarkan kedua matanya tanpa terkejut akan perkataan sang kekasih "Maksudmu apa Oppa? Oh Jangan bilang kalau Oppa sudah berhenti sebagai Komandan?" Luhan memincingkan matanya mencari jawaban atas perkataan kekasih tampannya

"Oppa sudah memberikannya pada Kris, karena dia yang dipilih langsung oleh atasan Oppa"

Luhan tersenyum saja karena Kris sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan berharap kekasihnya tidak menyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak suka Lu?" Sehun bertanya karena tidak mendapatkan respon baik dari kekasihnya

Luhan tersenyum tulus pada kekasihnya yang sudah banyak merelakan untuknya "Bukan begitu Oppa, aku hanya berharap jika Kris Oppa tidak membenci Oppa lagi setelah keinginannya menjadi komandan terwujud"

"Hm, Oppa juga berharap begitu"

Sehun masih ingat zaman dulu dimana dirinya bersama Kris dan Chanyeol bermain layaknya anak remaja yang hyperaktif.

"Oppa menginap disini?" Luhan bertanya karena melihat kekasihnya sepertinya tidak ingin beranjak pulang padahal waktu sudah sangat larut untuk pulang

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Luhan untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada kekasihnya, Luhan yang mengerti langsung mendekatkan telinganya kebibir kekasihnya agar mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kau ingin Oppa menginap ya? Biar bisa bermain?" Sehun menggoda kekasihnya yang langsung menatapnya sebal karena godaan yang dia berikan

"Dasar mesum" Luhan mengatakannya dengan suara kecil agar kedua anak kecil disampingnya tidak mendengar obrolan mereka yang khusus orang dewasa

Sehun membelakkan matanya karena mendengar sindiran Luhan untuknya dan sangat tidak terima akan hal tersebut "Kau yang mengajariku"

Sekarang Luhan yang terdiam karena memang benar dirinya yang mengajarkan kekasihnya menjadi mesum seperti itu, namun dirinya tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya akan mengungkitnya lagi seperti tadi.

"Oppa~" Luhan merengek seperti anak kecil dan membuat Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat lucu untuk pertama kalinya, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sedang makan cake cukup terkejut dengan nada bicara Luhan Noona mereka

"Jangan merengek" Sehun ketawa saja sedangkan kedua anak kecil tersebut sudah kembali makan cake dengan tenang

Luhan kesal dan beranjak dari ruang tamu masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan cepat, Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengikuti kekasihnya dan masuk kedalam kamar kekasihnya untuk pertama kalinya walaupun ini bukan kunjungan pertamanya.

"Hei Lu, jangan ngambek sayang" Sehun duduk dikasur dan memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang karena Luhannya sedang tiduran dengan kesal

Luhan tidak menjawab karena dirinya dirinya benar – benar malu akan kejadian tadi dimana dirinya tidak bisa melawan perkataan kekasihnya.

"Itu cuma bercanda, jangan marah Lu. Walaupun kau mesum tapi Oppa mencintaimu" Sehun masih mencoba untuk membujuk Luhan yang masih marah padanya

Luhan sudah tidak menghiraukan kekasihnya dan sekarang justru menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung "Apa?"

"Oppa senang kalau aku mesum ya?" Luhan menggoda kekasihnya yang sekarang justru ketakutan karena Luhan yang mesum sudah kembali normal

"Ti.. Tidak" Sehun gugup berbicara pada kekasihnya yang sedang menggodanya

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa Oppa jadi gagap begitu, tidak seperti biasanya" Luhan tersenyum licik karena kekaishnya jadi gugup sendiri

Sehun tidak bisa menjawab karena dirinya tiba – tiba gugup dan sulit untuk membalas perkataan Luhan yang sedang menggodanya, dirinya sangat tahu dengan jelas bahwa Luhan sedang menggodanya.

"Lu, jangan mulai" Sehun takut dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri dan menyerang Luhan dengan ganas

"Tidak masalah, lagian kita sudah direstui"

Luhan paham jika kekasihnya sedang diambang antara ingin menerkamnya dan melepaskannya, dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli karena mereka sudah sah didepan kedua orang tua mereka sebagai kekasih dan tinggal menikah saja.

"Besok kita akan keperusahaan, apa kau tidak takut kelelahan?" Sehun bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran Luhan dari hal yang akan mereka lakukan jika tidak dihentikan dengan cepat

"Nghh... Aku tidak takut, karena itu perusahaan Appaku"

Luhan dengan nakal meraba selangkangan Sehun yang sama sekali belum bangun sedangkan Sehun pasrah dengan kekasihnya yang ingin bermain untuk saat ini.

"Kukira dia sudah bangun" Luhan bertanya namun pandangannya masih fokus pada selangkangan kekasihnya yang masih dirabanya

"Oppa mencoba untuk tidak bangun disaat seperti ini, tapi tangan nakalmu sudah terlanjur" Sehun tidak memilii pilihan lain selain pasrah dan membiarkan selangkangannya bangun karena sentuhan kekasihnya

"Wow... Secepat itukah?" Luhan tidak menyangka jika penis kekasihnya bangun hanya dalam hitungan detik, padahal dirinya baru saja meraba daerah favoritnya akhir – akhir ini

"Ya begitu lahh, hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya bangun" Sehun mengatakan sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya dan menyaksikan permainan Luhan dengan bebas

Sementara itu Luhan sudah tidak fokus dengan topik pembicaraan mereka dan terfokus pada selangkangan kekasihnya yang menggembung dari balik celana. Dirinya cukup kasihan dengan kekasihnya yang pastinya tersiksa karena penisnya terasa sesak didalam celana ketat kekasihnya dan dengan baik hati dirinya membuka celana ketat Sehun dengan telaten sedangkan yang dilayani hanya diam dan menanti kelanjutannya.

"Apa cuma aku saja yang pernah menikmatinya?" Luhan bertanya penasaran dan berharap hanya dirinya yang pernah melihat dan menikmatinya

Sehun tersenyum karena melihat wajah penasaran kekasihnya yang terasa sangat menggemaskan baginya, dan dengan beraninya dirinya mencium gemas bibir kekasihnya yang sangat memabukkan.

"Ish... aku memintamu untuk menjawab bukan menciumku Oppa" Luhan kesal dan memukul dada Sehun untuk memisahkan jarak mereka, karena dirinya butuh jawaban bukan ciuman

"Iya sayang, hanya dirimu yang pertama kali melihat dan merasakannya" Sehun gemas karena Luhan sangat ingin tahu akan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kekasih rusanya

"Kau yakin?" Luhan masih saja tidak yakin karena melihat kekasihnya yang tampan dan sangat sempurna membuat dirinya berpikir apakah tidak ada wanita yang jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya ini

"Tentu saja, jangan berpikir yang tidak – tidak. Hanya kau yang pertama dan hanya kau yang bisa membangunkan penis Oppa"

Sehun mencium Luhan karena gemas dengan kekasihnya sedangkan Luhan membalas ciuman kekasihnya dengan ganas karena senang akal hal yang baru saja terungkap.

"Bisa kulanjutkan permainanku?" Luhan bertanya setelah memutuskan ciuman mereka karena teringat dengan penis Sehun yang masih membengkak

"Silahkan nikmati Noona" Sehun kembali berbaring dan menyaksikan Luhan untuk melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda karena dirinya

Luhan kembali terfokus pada selangkangan kekasihnya yang masih tertutup celana dalam hitam kekasihnya, dan dengan santai Luhan membuka celana dalam kekasihnya agar melihat barang pusaka kekasihnya yang membuatnya mabuk akan hal itu.

"Kenapa rasanya dia semakin membesar saja" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang kelihatan sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens

"Kau saja yang jarang melihatnya" Sehun menjawab jujur karena penisnya memang sebesar itu dari terakhir yang dia lihat ketika mandi

Luhan mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggengam penis putih milik kekasihnya yang ukurannya diatas rata – rata orang asia dan mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan pada awalnya dan kelamaan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat.

"Shhh..." Sehun kenikmatan namun masih belum puas kalau bukan mulut Luhan yang memberikan service pada penis besarnya

"Oppa menyukainya?" Luhan bertanya dan menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk memberikan service pada batang kebanggaan kekasihnya yang sangat besar

"Hm, Oppa menyukainya tetapi lebih menyukai mulutmu yang memberikan service seperti dikantor Oppa kemarin" Sehun memang menyukainya namun lebih menyukai jika mulut kekasihnya yang bekerja seperti yang sudah pernah didapatkannya

"Benarkah?"

Luhan tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya menyukai service yang dia berikan beberapa tahun yang lalu tepat dimana mereka baru jadian, padahal dirinya baru belajar itu juga karena terlalu bernafsu melihat kekasih tampannya yang seorang komandan.

"Iya sayang" Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan yang temben dan sexy dimatanya ketika Luhan memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu

"Padahal aku baru pertama kali melakukannya" Luhan mengatakannya dengan polos sedangkan Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya

"Kalau kau sudah terbiasa, Oppa mungkin bisa mati duluan karenamu"

Bersamaan dengan perkataan

Sehun, maka pukulan yang dia dapat dipahanya karena ucapan tersebut "Oppa ingin aku jadi janda lapuk?"

"Hahaha..." Sehun tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri jika dirinya mati, padahal dirinya hanya bercanda

"Jangan ketawa Oppa, tidak ada yang lucu" Luhan tidak suka jika kekasihnya ketawa disaat seperti ini, dirinya benar – benar tidak menyukai perkataan kekasihnya barusan

"Oppa cuma bercanda sayang, maksud Oppa mati disini adalah Oppa bisa kehabisan tenaga untuk melayanimu karena kemampuanmu akan bertambah jika sudah banyak pengalaman"

Luhan merasa pipinya memerah mendengar pujian yang diberikan padanya, dan untuk membuang rasa malunya dengan cepat dirinya memasukkan penis kekasihnya yang sudah mulai tidur kedalam mulutnya untuk menghentikan ketawa kekasihnya.

"Shhh..."

Sehun yang tadinya ketawa sekarang mendesah kenikmatan ketika penisnya diservice sesuai dengan keinginannya, mulut hangat Luhan dan rasanya masih sama hangat dengan beberapa tahun lalu dimana dirinya diberikan service gratis oleh kekasihnya yang nakal

"Nice Lu.. AH..."

Sehun kenikmatan karena service yang diberikan Luhan sangat sangat memabukkan, sedangkan Luhan kembali ke aktifitasnya untuk menghisap penis besar kekasihnya seperti permen lolipop yang tidak habis – habis.

"AH... LU..." Sehun tidak tahan degan rasa geli yang bercampur dengan rasa ngilu karena Luhan menjilat dan menggigit kecil kepala penisnya dan jangan lupakan tangan nakal Luhan lainnya meremas twins ballnya yang menganggur sedari tadi

Luhan melanjutkan permainan yang dia berikan namun tidak memberikan kekasihnya orgasme dengan cepat karena dirinya ingin dimasuki oleh batang panjang kekasihnya yang sangat memabukannya.

"Kenapa dilepas" Sehun yang sedang kenikmatan merasa terkejut karena Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya

"Aku ingin Oppa memasukiku"

Luhan mengatakannya dengan imut membuat Sehun kesulitan untuk menolaknya namun dirinya tidak ingin merusak kekasihnya sebelum waktu yang tepat untuk dimasukki.

"Apa kau yakin Lu? Menurut Oppa ini bukan waktu yang baik untuk memasukimu"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung dengan perkataan kekasihnya "Maksud Oppa?"

"Kita belum sah menjadi suami istri, dan Oppa tidak ingin dirimu kehilangan keperawanan disaat yang belum tepat. Apa kau tidaktakut Oppa mempermainkanmu?"

"Apa Oppa ingin mempermainkanku?" Luhan bukannya menjawab justru bertanya pada kekasihnya yang terlihat ragu akan hal ini

"Bu.. Bukan begitu Lu, Oppa hanya tidak ingin mengambil kehormatanmu dengan cara yang tidak baik"

Sehun gelagapan karena Luhan menuduhnya ingin mempermainkan sang kekasih, sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar jawaban dari Sehun tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya.

"Oppa, kita melakukannya bukan terpaksa dan ini atas nama cinta" Luhan membelai wajah kekasihnya yang sepertinya masih ketakutan

"Oppa mengikutimu saja" Sehun tidak bisa menolak karena Luhan menggunakan puppy eyesnya untuk meminta ke ronde selanjutnya atau bisa dikatakan ronde inti

"Yey" Luhan senang dan kembali membelai penis kekasihnya agar bangun karena penis kekasihnya sudah mulai tidur karena sempat diabaikan begitu saja

Sehun membanting tubuh kekasihnya hingga dirinya yang bertindak setelah penisnya bangun dengan sempurna. Dengan perlahan Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Luhan yang pastinya masih sangat rapat karena ini pertama kalinya Luhan dimasuki.

"AH..." Luhan merasa kesakitan pada awalnya ketika jari kekasihnya memasuki lubangnya, Sehun menghentikan aktfifitasnya dan menatap kasihan pada kekasihnya 

"Jika sakit kau bisa berteriak atau mencakar Oppa"

"Lanjutkan Oppa" Luhan tidak tahan karena rasanya sangat nikmat diakhir ketika kekasihnya melanjutkan memasukkan jarinya hingga kedalam

Setelah selesai dengan satu jari, Sehun mencoba untuk memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam lubang kekasihnya sebelum penisnya yang bersarang didalam lubang tersebut.

"AH...SAKIT..." Luhan cukup kesakitan sedangkan Sehun mencoba untuk bermain pelan, namun sepelan apapun dia lakukan tetap akan menimbulkan sakit karena Luhan masih sangat rapat

"Apa sebaiknya kita hentikan saja Lu?" Sehun bertanya khawatir pada kekasihnya yang kesakitan karena jarinya memasuki lubang Luhan

"Jangan Oppa, kita sudah sejauh ini. Lanjutkan saja" Luhan tidak suka bermain setengah – setengah karena mereka sudah melakukannya

Sehun dengan pelan – pelan memasukkan jarinya hingga kedua jarinya masuk kedalam lubang kekasihnya, dirinya merasa bersyukur karena Luhannya tidak menjerit lagi seperti tadi.

"Saatnya pisang besar Oppa yang masuk" Luhan tidak sabar menunggunya walaupun diawal dirinya pasti akan merasakan sakit karena pisang kekasihnya sangat besar

"Dasar tidak sabaran" Sehun mencibir kekasihnya yang tidak sabaran, kemudian dirinya mengarahkan penisnya tepat kearah lubang kekasihnya

"Sakit bilang sakit Lu" Sehun memperingatkan Luhan untuk memberitahunya kemudian Luhan mengangguk untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa dirinya akan melakukan hal tersebut

Sehun merasa lega, kemudian memulai memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan yang masih saja rapat.

"Shh..." Luhan merasa sensasinya berbeda ketika jari kekasihnya dengan penis kekasihnya memasukinya

Sehun memasukkannya dengan hati – hati agar tidak kesakitan, dan bersyukur karena dirinya sudah memberikan lotion pada batang penisnya sehingga akan masuk dengan gampang.

"AH..." Luhan merasa sedikit kesakitan namun mencoba untuk bertahan karena setelah batang penis kekasihnya masuk dengan sempurna, dirinya akan merasa kenikmatan tiada tara

Dan akhirnya penisnya masuk kedalam lubang hangat Luhan dengan cepat, dirinya sangat tidak ingin membuat Luhan kesakitan.

Sehun memompanya dengan tempo pelan diawal dulu karena lubang Luhan masih belum terbiasa menerima dirinya untuk pertama kalinya.

"AH... BERGERAK LEBIH CEPAT SAYANG" Luhan meminta tempo yang lebih cepat karena tempo yang diberikan kekasihnya cukup menyiksanya karena sangat lambat

Sehun yang mendengarnya menjadi semangat dan memompa penisnya dengan cepat kedalam lubang Luhan yang sudah mulai terbiasa menerima dirinya.

"AH... KAU HEBAT OPPA"

Sehun tersenyum atas pujian yang diberikan Luhan padanya, walaupun ini pertama kali untuknya namun dirinya sudah pernah menonton video dewasa karena ajakan Chanyeol sahabat bodohnya.

Tangan menganggur Sehun digunakan untuk meremas gundukan payudara Luhan yang membuat pandangannya terfoukus pada dua bukit kekasihnya.

"ARGH... LU.. KAU TAHU... ARGH... KAU SANGAT INDAH SAYANG"

Luhan tersenyum saja atas pujian yang diberikan kekasihnya, mereka mendesah kenikmatan hingga mereka berdua akan mencapai orgasmenya.

"OPPA AKU MAU KELUAR"

"BERSAMA LU.. ARGH.."

Sehun ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan yang juga lemas, mereka melawatinya hingga dua jam dan tidak terasa tubuh mereka sangat lelah atas permainan yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Astaga... Oppa lupa Lu" Sehun bangun dari tidurnya karena teringat akan sesuatu

"Apa Oppa"

"Sperma Oppa masuk kedalam tubuhmu, bagaimana jika kau hamil Lu"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dari kekasihnya "Tinggal nikahi saja Oppa"

"Kau ini" Sehun lega karena Luhan juga tidak marah atas sikapnya yang teledor mengeluarkan sperma didalam tubuh kekasihnya

"Ya sudah, ayo tidur"

Sehun memabaringkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah kekasihnya dan mulai tidurnya, dengan penisnya yang masih bersarang didalam gua hangat kekasihnya.

~TBC~

Untuk minggu depan akan update Teacher Teacher, sehingga kalian bisa menunggunya dengan santai.

Jadi yang di update akan berurut ya RR baru TT, dan begitu selanjutnya.

Thanks sudah membaca semua ceritanya


	11. Chapter 11

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Pagi harinya Sehun terbangun lebih awal dan menatap kekasihnya yang masih tertidur, dirinya cukup prihatin karena kekasihnya yang sangat sempurna ini memiliki banyak masalah didalam hidupnya.

Sehun mengarahkan tangannya menuju wajah damai Luhan yang masih tertidur dan menggeser anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur. Namun hal itu ternyata berdampak buruk pada Luhan yang sepertinya terusik dengan kegiatan yang dia lakukan.

"Nghh..." Luhan terusik dan terbangun dengan terpaksa karena seseorang menggangu tidur cantinya, namun dirinya tidak bisa marah karena yang melakukannya adalah kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens

"Pagi Princess" Sehun mengecupi bibir kekasihnya walaupun kesadaran kekasihnya belum full karena baru saja bangun dan itu terpaksa karena terusik

"Pagi handsome" Luhan mencuri kecupan juga dibibir kekasihnya, dirinya senang karena mendapatai kekasihnya dipagi hari ketika membuka mata

"Kenapa bangun? Terganggu karena tanganku ya?" Sehun bertanya karena merasa Luhan masih kurang tidur dan memang benar mereka melakukannya hingga menjelang pagi

"Hm, Oppa ngapain sih?" Luhan bertanya karena tidak biasanya sang kekasih menyentuh wajahnya

Sehun tersenyum dan bingung ingin menjelaskan apa pada kekasihnya, tidak mungkin juga dirinya jujur akan hal yang pikirkan.

"Ish!... Oppa juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal karena kekasihnya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

"Tidak sayang, Oppa hanya kagum dengan kecantikanmu saja" Sehun menjawab sedikit berbohong karena tidak ingin kekasihnya ngambek hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini

"Oppa yakin? Tidak sedang berbohongkan Oppa?" Luhan memincingkan matanya untuk mencari kebenaran dari bola mata kekasihnya

"Tentu saja Oppa jujur, apa Oppa tidak boleh mengagumi kecantikan kekasih Oppa?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja terlalu tiba – tiba Oppa"

Sekarang Luhan yang malu karena ditanyai hal seperti itu, padahal sebelumnya dirinya menatap kekasihnya dengan kesal dan tidak percaya.

"Tidur saja Lu, masih lama untuk bangun dan pergi kekantor"

"Tapi Oppa juga harus tidur denganku" Luhan menjadi manja dan tidak bisa tidur sendirian semenjak mereka sudah melakukannya

"Baiklah, dasar manja. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak karena bagian bawahmu masih sakit"

Luhan masuk kedalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya dan tertidur disana, Sehun sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur lagi namun mengiyakan permiantaan kekasihnya hanya untuk membuat kekasihnya tidur.

Setelah jam sepuluh, mereka bergegas menuju kantor Appa Luhan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Luhan yang terletak diperkoataan.

BLAM

"Ayo Oppa" Luhan mengandeng tangan kekasihnya memasuki perusahaan yang akan mereka tangani kedepannya, selama perjalanan menuju ruangan mananger banyak yang memuji betapa tampannya pria yang disamping anak direktur mereka. Ya mereka semua sudah mengenal Luhan dengan baik, karena Luhan sering bermain ke perusahaan Appanya ketika pulang sekolah

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan manager didepan pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa yang bera-..." seseorang yang berada didalam ruangan mananger hendak memarahi orang yang berani memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu

"Noona.." sang manager bangkit dari duduknya dan menyapa ramah anak direkturnya yang dia ketahui sudah lama menghilang, namun kenapa muncul dihadapannya seperti saat ini

"Well... Kau pasti sudah mengetahui maksud kedatanganku bukan. Aku ingin melihat semua laporan perusahaan yang kau kelola selama Appaku tidak ada"

Sang manager mengambil berkas yang selama lima tahun ini dia yang periksa sebagai pengganti direktur yang sudah meninggal dunia dan memberikannya pada anak direktur mereka yang terlihat sangat sombong.

Luhan menerimanya dan dibantu dengan Sehun yang membawakan berkas tersebut kemeja sedangkan Luhan duduk disofa untuk membaca semua laporan tersebut secara hati – hati.

"Semuanya stabil" Luhan senang karena perusahaan yang didirikan Appanya dari nol tidak mengalami kebangkrutan dan sebagainya namun disatu sisi dirinya merasa was – was dengan sang manager yang sepertinya tidak bisa diandalkan untuk kedepannya

"Tentu saja, aku mengelola dengan baik" sang manager yang bernama Hoya tersenyum licik, dirinya ingin mendapat setengah dari hasil kerja kerasnya

"Ya, kau sebagai manager seharusnya melakukan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan ini" Luhan tahu dari maksud senyum licik manager yang didepannya ini, namun dirinya masih ingin memakainya untuk selama seminggu ini dan setelah dirinya dan Sehun tahu semua seluk beluk perusahaan baru mereka akan menendang manager yang licik ini

"Kumpulkan semuanya untuk perkenalan" Luhan meminta manangernya untuk mengumpulkan semua staff untuk berkenalan dengan baik

Luhan membawa Sehun untuk memasuki ruang rapat yang sangat dia ketahui dengan baik dan tidak berapa lama semuanya memasuki ruang rapat.

"Annyeong Noona" semua menyapa ramah anak direktur mereka yang sudah lima tahun ini tidak pernah nampak

"Hm. Saya akan memulai perkenalan walaupun beberapa dari kalian sudah mengenal saya. Saya Luhan, anak dari direktur kalian dan ini kekasih saya Sehun"

Semuanya terpaku dengan ketampanan kekasih Noona mereka dan beberapa yang staff pria merasa iri karena mendapati cewek secantik Noona mereka.

"Kami disini ingin melihat kalian semua dan akan menjadi pemimpin untuk memimpin perusahaan ini dalam jangka kedepannya"

Hoya merasa tersindir, kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang dinaikkan menjadi direktur padahal dirinya sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan ini semenjak kematian direktur mereka.

"Maaf Noona kenapa bukan Hoya saja yang naik menjadi direktur? Dia sudah memiliki banyak kemampuan dan pengalaman

Luhan tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan tersebut "Maaf ya Dongwoo, saya disini bukan mengatakan kami ingin menjadi pemimpin seperti direktur. Untuk masalah itu akan dibahas nanti yang penting kalian memberikan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan"

Dongwoo terdiam karena dirinya baru menyadari bahwa Luhan sang anak direktur tidak ada membahas posisi direktur, dirinya merutuk kebodohannya dengan bertanya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa menyebutkan nama kalian dan divisi kalian satu persatu"

Mereka berkenalan dengan baik, Sehun mendengar dengan baik karena dirinya sudah memantapkan langkahnya untuk membantu Luhan walaupun dirinya cukup risih mendapat tatapan genit dari staff wanita.

Setelah berkenalan yang cukup memakan waktu setengah jam, mereka semua dipersilahkan kembali bekerja termasuk manager yang sedari tadi memasang wajah masamnya.

"Ayo Hun kita makan siang diluar" Luhan mengajak kekasihnya untuk makan lebih cepat karena tadi pagi mereka tidak sarapan karena terlalu enak tidur bersama apalagi didalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya

"Hm" Sehun menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dan keluar dari perusahaan dengan langkah santai walaupun banyak yang membisikkan dirinya dan Luhan

Setelah sampai mobil, Sehun menghela nafas karena lega sudah tidak mendengar bisikan atau pujian yang diberikan padanya. Walaupun sudah terbiasa namun rasanya sangat risih dan menganggu apalagi dirinya bukan artis yang terkenal.

"Kenapa menghela nafas Oppa? Apa capek?" Luhan bertanya dengan bingung karena sedari tadi kekasihnya tidak ada menghela nafas dan baru ini saja kekasihnya melakukannya

"Bukan Lu, Oppa malas melihat banyak wanita yang menatap Oppa dengan nakal"

Luhan hanya ketawa saja melihat sikap kekasihnya yang jengah dengan wanita genit diakntornya "Makanya siapa suruh Oppa tampannya kelewatan" Luhan memuji sekaligus menyindir kekasihnya yang memang terlalu tampan

"Baiklah, Oppa akan operasi plastik agar terlihat jelek saja" Sehun hanya bercanda namun mendapat pukulan dibahunya dari sang kekasih yang menatapnya dengan garang

"Kenapa? Padahal tadi kau menyindir Oppa" Sehun membalas tatapan kekasihnya melalu kata – kata saja karena dirinya sedang fokus menyetir

"Itu hanya bercanda Oppa, pokoknya aku tidak mau kekasihku menjadi jelek. Akan kutingalkan dia kalau jelek"

"Hahaha.. Oppa hanya bercanda Lu" Sehun mengakuinya daripada membuat kekasihnya bertambah kesal padanya namun nyatanya respon yang diberikan Luhan sama sekali tidak ada

"Hei, kau marah ya?" Sehun bertanya dan menatap sekilas pada Luhan yang sudah membuang muka kearah jendela dan menatap pemandangan

"Hei, Oppa cuma bercanda sayang. Jawab Oppa dong, jangan seperti ini dan apa pemandangan diluar jauh lebih indah daripada wajah Oppa"

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela kepada wajah kekasihnya yang sedang khawatir "Ternyata Oppa sangat lucu jika sedang ketakutan begitu Hahaha..."

"Sudah nakal ya" Sehun tidak bisa marah dan memilih Luhan menertawakannya daripada harus didiamkan oleh kekasihnya

"Kau ingin makan dimana Lu?' Sehun bertanya karena dirinya juga bingung ingin makan dimana, dan bertanya pada kekasihnya yang mungkin memiliki ide untuk makan siang dimana

"Viva Polo saja Oppa, disana enak" Luhan memilih tempat makan siang yang biasa dia kunjungi jika sedang bermain kekantor Appanya

"Kau tahu itu restorant siapa?" Sehun bertanya pada kekasihnya, karena dirinya sudah bosan makan direstorant tersebut. Luhan hanya memberikan gelengan kepala karena tidak mengenal sang pemilik restorant tersebut, yang dirinya tahu disana makanannya enak

"Itu milik keluarga Chanyeol"

Luhan melebarkan matanya karena tidak menyangka jika orang yang dia kenal adalah pemilik restorant yang sering dia kunjungi.

"Kau tidak menyangka bukan?" Sehun bertanya karena pertama kali dirinya diberitahu sama Chanyeol, responnya sama dengan Luhan

"Hm, Chanyeol orangnya ramah dan tidak sombong akan kekayaan yang dia miliki"

Luhan mengenal sosok Chanyeol setelah dirinya menjadi kekasih Sehun, dan hampir semua polisi mengenalnya karena hal tersebut.

"Ayo masuk" Sehun mengajak kekasihnya masuk setelah mereka sampai direstorant sahabat mereka yang masih menjadi polisi untuk saat ini

"Sehun" seseorang menyapa orang yang baru saja masuk dan membuat Sehun menatap orang yang memanggilnya dan cukup senang karena menemui orang yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya "Eomma"

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan kearah wanita tua yang memanggil Sehun tadi "Luhan, dia Eommanya Chanyeol"

"AH... Annyeong haseyo, joneun Luhan imnida" Luhan mengerti dan menghormat sopan pada Eomma Chanyeol

"Iya nak, kenapa kau disini Sehun? Bukannya harusnya kau bekerja?" Eomma Chanyeol belum tahu kabar terbaru sehingga bertanya akan hak itu

"Eomma, aku sudah keluar dari kerjaan yang lama" Sehun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal karena canggung mengatakannya pada Eomam Chanyeol

"Apa? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak memberitahu Eomma"

"Sehun Oppa baru saja semalam mengundurkan diri" Luhan angkat bicara karena keasihan melihat kekasihnya yang bingung menjawab

"Sehun, dia siapa?" Eomma Chanyeol bertanya lembut sambil menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Sehun yang sudah dia anggap seperti anak sendiri

"Ah, dia kekasihku Eomma" Sehun menjawabnya dengan malu karena Eomma Chanyeol bisa melihatnya secara langsung atau bisa dikatakan memiliki perasaan yang kuat

"Eomma tahu alasanmu berhenti, dan itu sangat gentleman" Eomma Chanyeol memuji Sheun yang sudah mengetahui siapa yang didepannya ini. Putri dari direktur Xi yang sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu

"Hm" Sehun hanya mengangguk membenarkannya

"Baiklah, kalian ditempat biasa saja" Eomma Chanyeol kemudian kembali keruangannya setelah selesai berbicara dengan Sehun yang ingin berdua dengan kekasihnya

Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk duduk diruang yang biasa dirinya dengan Chanyeol tempati jika sedang bermain ke viva polo.

"Wah... Aku baru tahu ada tempat seindah ini" Luhan terpukau karena belum pernah naik kelantai dua dimana pemandangannya lebih indah daripada yang dilantai satu

"Ya, tapi ini khusus orang terdekat saja Lu" Sehun memberitahunya karena memang jarang lantai dua yang sangat indah ini dipakai orang luar

"Kau pesan apa?" Sehun bertanya sambil membaca buku menu yang terletak dimeja dan membolak – balikkannya

"Aku pesan paket A saja, sudah lama aku tidak makan disini"

Sehun tersenyum karena selera mereka sama, mereka memesan paket A. Sehun memencet bel yang tersedia diruangan tersebut dan tidak berapa lama pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan tamunya yang sudah dia hafal adalah sahabat Chanyeol anak majikannya.

Setelah pelayan pergi Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih saja memandangi tempat tersebut dengan teliti.

"Hei Lu bisakah kau duduk, Oppa ingin bertanya"

"Baik Oppa" Luhan duduk disebrang kursi kekasihnya dan menatap kekasihnya untuk menunggu pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan kekasihnya

"Kenapa Oppa merasa bahwa Hoya dan Dongwoo seperti tidak terima jika perusahaan ini dipimpin oleh dirimu"

Luhan tersenyum karena kekasihnya yang baru kenal dua sampah itu sudah bisa menebaknya dnegan cukup baik.

"Dongwoo adalah seketaris Hoya dengan kata lain jika Hoya naik menjadi presdir maka Dongwoo juga akan dinaikkan jabatannya Oppa. Lagian mereka terlalu tamat akan harta dan jabatan"

Sehun mengangguk – anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti dan merasa kejadiannya mirip antara dirinya dan Kris yang dimana bermusuhan hanya karena posisi Komandan.

"Kita akan bermain sebentar dengan mereka Oppa sebelum kita membuang mereka berdua" Luhan mengatakannya dengan tegas karena dirinya tidak ingin memakai orang yang bisa saja menusuknya dari belakang

"Kau yakin? Kita tidak memiliki orang yang berbakat sepertinya" Sehun merasa bingung karena mereka tidak bisa membuang orang yang sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman

"Tentu saja Oppa. Aku akan menjadi manager sementara dirimu menjadi presdir" Luhan sudah menetapkannya karena dirinya tidak ingin perusahaan Appanya jatuh begitu saja ditangan orang yang salah

"Hah?" Sehun blang karena cukup terkejut jika dirinya ditunjuk menjadi direktur, padahal kemampuannya tidak ada

"Oppa jangan begitu terkejut. Yang mengaturnya adalah aku karena aku putri satu- satunya dari keluarga Xi dan Oppa sudah pernah menjadi komandan sehingga kurang lebih sama dan bedanya hanya dilaporannya saja"

Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa – apa karena dirinya sudah membuat keputusan akan tetap membantu Luhan sesusah apapun.

"Baiklah, Oppa akan mengikutimu saja" Sehun mengalah dan membiarkan kekasihnya yang memimpin dan mengambil taktik

"Ok"

Seorang pelayan datang dan membawa dua paket A yang sesuai dengan pesanan tadi, Luhan yang menatapnya cukup terkejut dan menatap kekasihnya dengan serius.

"Jangan menatap Oppa seperti itu, selera Oppa memang paket A bukan karena mengikutimu" Sehun yang mengetahui Luhan menatapnya langsung menjawab sebelum kekasihnya bertanya yang tidak – tidak padanya

Luhan mengerti dan memakan makannya dengan pelan – pelan walaupun dirinnya sudah sangat kelaparan "Ternyata selera kita juga sama Oppa"

"Oppa juga terkejut" Sehun merasa mereka memang berjodoh karena bisa memiliki selera yang sama dalam hal makan

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan setelahnya mereka bersantai didalam cafe untuk sementara sebelum kembali keperusahaan untuk belajar lebih banyak menjadi atasan.

~TBC~


	12. Chapter 12

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Sudah satu minggu Luhan dan Sehun belajar diperusahaan dengan Hoya yang mengajari mereka, Luhan mengambil kesempatan emas ini agar bisa mendepak Hoya secepat mungkin karena jijik melihat keangkuhan seorang mananger yang tamak akan status dan jabatan.

"Sudah mengerti? Begitu alur perusahaan ini" Hoya menjelaskan dengan sedetail mungkin dan berharap Luhan menjadikannya direktur karena sudah memberikan yang terbaik pada perusahaan ini

Luhan mengangguk – anggukan kepala dan Sehun juga sudah mengerti walaupun pada awalnya masih banyak bingung dengan struktur perusahaan yang akan mereka pegang kedepannya.

"Baiklah, coba periksa laporan gaji yang akan dibayar" Hoya memberikan laporan gaji tersebut pada Luhan, dan diterima dengan baik oleh Luhan dan mulai memeriksanya dengan teliti

"Semuanya sesuai dengan aturan perusahaan" Luhan yang sudah selesai mengeceknya merasa tidak ada yang bermasalah lagi dan memaraf laporan gaji agar bagian personalia dengan cepat membayar gaji karyawan yang sudah mau akhir bulan

"Mulai awal bulan kalian akan diberikan ruangan khusus disebelah" Hoya sudah memastikan bahwa ruangan sebelah kosong sehingga bisa ditempati untuk anak bos beserta calon menantunya

"Tidak perlu, kami hanya akan memeriksa seperti ini saja" Luhan merasa membuang waktu untuk merapikan ruangan sebelah karena mulai besok mereka juga sudah menyepak Hoya beserta Dongwoo dari perusahaan mereka

"Apa saja yang dikerjakan seorang manager?" Luhan bertanya dengan lembut agar Hoya tidak menyadari maksud mereka untuk melakukan hal – hal seperti ini

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat Lu" Hoya menjelaskannya secara detail dan terperinci, Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama dan jangan luapakan Luhan merekam semua pembicaraan mereka dengan handphonennya agar bisa dengan cepat mendepak sampah didepannya ini

"Ah... rumit juga" Luhan mengaduh kecil karena kerjaan yang akan dia kerjakan cukup rumit dan banyak

"Hahaha... begitu lah jadi manager" Hoya ketawa dan merasa senang karena Luhan pasti tidak akan sanggup mengganti posisinya atau setidaknya posisinya bisa double seperti yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini

KRINGGGGG

"Baiklahh, sudah waktunya untuk pulang" Luhan mengambil tasnya dan hendak pulang bersama Hoya dan kekasihnya menuju mobil masing – masing, dan setelah sampai diparkiran mereka pisah jalan dan pulang kerumah masing – masing

"Lu, kenapa kau mengaduh rumit tadi?" Sehun bertanya apda kekasihnya ketika diperjalanan menuju rumah kekasihnya yang kosong dan hanya mereka yang tempati bersama Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sudah memulai sekolah mereka

"Hehehe... Hanya alasan Oppa, biar dia masuk kedalam jebakan kita. Dia pasti mengira kita tidak akan mampu menggantikan dirinya yang sudah berpengalaman"

"Dasar..." Sehun gemas dengan kekasihnya yang sangat pintar untuk menjebak orang, namun yang dilakukan kekasihnya adalah untuk masa depan perusahaan

"Tapi aktingku bagus bukan?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya untuk meminta jawaban jika aktingnya bagus seperti aktris yang profesional

"Hm, sangat bagus" Sehun memuji akting kekasihnya yang sangat bagus, namun dirinya tahu dengan baik jika Luhan dengan bermain atau serius

"Kita langsung pulang saja Oppa, nanti malam baru kita makan diluar bersama anak – anak" Luhan mengusulkannya karena biasanya pulang kerja mereka minum dikedai bubble tea dekat rumah mereka

"Baiklah"

Sehun melajukan mobilnya hingga menuju rumah Luhan dan mereka beristirahat sebentar sebelum keluar lagi untuk makan malam bersama.

..

..

..

Malam harinya Luhan beserta ketiga orang yang lainnya sudah bersiap – siap masuk kedalam mobil karena malam ini mereka akan makan malam diluar untuk membuang rasa suntuk setelah mengurus perusahaan yang dipegang oleh Hoya selama lima tahun belakangan ini.

"Bagaimana Baek dan TaeTae disekolah, apakah bisa mengikutinya?" Luhan bertanya pada anak – anak yang sedang sibuk bercerita mengenai pelajaran tadi yang diajarkan disekolah

"Bisa Noona, kami akan mengejar ketinggalan kami dan akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik sepuluh besar ah ani... tiga besar. Kami ingin mengejar tiga besar Noona" Taehyung menjawab dengan semangat karena dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah janji untuk membuat Luhan Noona yang sudah menampung mereka menjadi bangga pada mereka

"Benar Noona, kami akan memberikan yang terbaik agar Noona bangga pada kami" Baekhyun menimpali ucapan saudaranya yang benar karena mereka sudah mendiskusikannya sebelumnya

"Noona senang jika kalian juga senang"

Luhan tidak bisa melarang niat anak – anak untuk menjadi terbaik karena untuk membuatnya bangga, dirinya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu selagi kedua anak tersebut bisa mengikuti jalannya dan aturan dirumah. Sehun yang melihatnya sangat tersentuh karena dia tahu betul jika Baekhyun dan Taehyung melakukan hal itu sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Oh iya.. Kalian ingin makan dimana?" Sehun bertanya karena dirinya juga bingung ingin makan dimana, Luhan juga tidak memberitahu dirinya

"Kami mengikuti Luhan Noona saja" Taehyung menjawab karena tidak mungkin menentukan mereka makan dimana, lagian mereka masih belum mengenal seoul dengan baik selain jalan kerumah mereka dan jalan menuju sekolah

"Loh? Kok ikut dengan pilihan Noona, Noona juga bingung" Luhan bingung kenapa namanya disebut karena dirinya juga tidak bisa merekomendasikan tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi untuk makan malam bersama

"Ya sudah, Sehun Hyung saja yang tentukan. Kami semua mengikuti Hyung" Taehyung menimpali karena Luhan Noona tidak memiliki planning untuk makan direstorant tertentu

"Baiklah" Sehun mengalah dan memilih tempat makan yang akan mereka kunjungi malam ini

Sehun mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumah makan dimana restorant tersebut milik sahabatnya.

"Loh? Oppa ingin disini?" Luhan terkejut karena dirinya melihat plank restorant tersebut dengan baik

"Hm, habisnya Oppa bingung ingin makan dimana. Disini makannya enak juga" Sehun menjawab kemudian memberitahu pada Taehyung serta Baekhyun bahwa makanan disini enak

"Baiklah"

Mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam restorant tersebut, namun tidak disangka orang yang sudah cukup lama tidak mereka lihat sedang berdiri didepan kasir untuk membantu keluarganya.

"Hai Lu, Sehun" Chanyeol menyapa mereka karena melihat ada tamu yang masuk kedalam restorant milik keluarganya, dirinya cukup terkejut karena menemukan sahabatnya beserta kekasihnya yang akan makan malam disini

"Hai Oppa" Luhan menyapa ramah Chanyeol yang kelihatan sangat tampan dengan baju bebasnya, namun masih lebih tampan kekasihnya Oh Sehun

"Oi" Sehun membalas sapaan Chanyeol dan cukup terkejut karena setahunya Chanyeol jam delapan masih bekerja dikantor, namun hari ini berbeda dan mereka bertemu setelah seminggu lebih tidak bertemu

"Chanyeol Hyung? Apa Hyung juga ingin makan malam bersama kami?" baekhyun bertanya polos karena menemukan Chanyeol Hyung yang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat sejak mereka dibebaskan dari penjara

Mereka semua ketawa mendengar perkataan polos Baekhyun dan raut bingung dari wajah Taehyung ketika melihat Chanyeol direstorant yang mereka kunjungi.

Chanyeol jongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun dan Taehyung kemudian tersenyum pepsodent seperti biasa "Hyung adalah anak pemilik restorant ini"

Baekhyun dan Taehyung refleks melebarkanbola matanya karena terkejut dengan pengakuan Chanyeol yang terlalu tiba – tiba, Taehyung mengalihkan rasa terkejutnya dengan menatap Sehun yang bisa memberikan jawaban pada mereka. Sehun yang mengerti akan tatapan dari Taehyung langsung turun tangan "Chanyeol memang anak dari pemilik restorant ini"

"Uwahh... Chanyeol Hyung hebat..." Taehyung memberikan jempolnya karena tidak menyangka jika orang tua Chanyeol sangat hebat untuk mendirikan restorant yang sangat cantik ini, dan membuat ketiga orang dewasa hanya ketawa saja melihat tingkah polos Taehyung

Baekhyun sangat bingung dengan Chanyeol yang masih saja mau bekerja dikepolisian padahal membantu orang tuanya saja sudah cukup "Hyung, kenapa Hyung mau bekerja dikepolisian. Padahal Hyung bisa membantu kedua orang tua Hyung untuk mengelola restorant ini"

"Hyung ingin mandiri Baek, lagian Hyung memang menyukai kepolisian bersama Sehun Hyung dan Kris Hyung" Chanyeol gemas dengan pertanyaan polos Baekhyun yang memang ada benarnya, namun dirinya tidak ingin makan dari uang orang tuanya setelah menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun

"Ah... Baekhyun sudah mengerti"

Semuanya ketawa melihat tingkah polos Baekhyun yang sama seperti Taehyung beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Silahkan naik ketempat yang seperti biasa" Chanyeol mempersilahkan sahabat – sahabatnya untuk memilih tempat ditempat biasa dimana mereka akan mereka duduki jika sedang makan disini

Sehun menggandeng tangan Taehyung untuk naik kelantai dua sedangkan Luhan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, mereka tidak ingin kehilangan dan mencari mereka berdua direstorant sahabat mereka yang sangat ramai setiap harinya.

Setelah sampai dilantai dua, mereka memilih tempat yang biasa mereka tempati dan mendudukkan Baekhyun dan Taehyung bersampingan kemudian memberikan menu pada kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Kalian ingin makan apa?" Luhan bertanya pada kedua anak tersebut, sedangkan mereka berdua sudah pasti akan memilih paket A seperti sebelumnya

Taehyung dan Baekhyun yang sedang membolak – balikkan menunya cukup bingung karena pilihannya sangat banyak, dan ini pertama kali mereka disuruh memilih menu makan sendiri.

"Kami ikut Noona dan Hyung saja"

"Noona pilih paket A, kalian mau"

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Luhan, mereka mencari yang namanya paket A didalam daftar menu dan cukup terkejut dengan pilihan sang Noona.

"Kami juga daritadi tertarik dengan paket A" Taehyung menjawab dengan senang karena selera mereka bisa sama

"Aku juga Noona, paket A" Baekhyun menimpali karena dirinya juga tergiur dengan menu paket A yang lebih menarik menurutnya

"Baiklah, kita semua paket A"

Luhan senang karena selera semua sama dan mempermudakan kalau mereka membeli makanan diluar sehingga anak – anak bisa makan dirumah dengan baik. Kemudian Luhan memencet bel yang dekat dengan dinding seperti yang diajarkan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sang pelayan datang setelah mendapat panggilan dari lantai atas, dan membawa catatan untuk mencatat menu yang akan dipesan oleh tamunya

"Kami memesan empat paket A, tolong agak cepat" Sehun memberitahu pesanannya, dan meminta agar cepat siap karena anak – anak pasti sudah kelaparan

"Baik, saya permisi" sang pelayan pergi setelah mencatat pesanan yang sangat gampang untuk diingat karena hanya satu menu dan sudah tersedia didalamnya semua termasuk minum

"Chanyeol Hyung hebat, TaeTae ingin seperti dia"

"Baekhyun juga"

Luhan dan Sehun hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan anak – anak yang memuji betapa hebatnya Chanyeol yang ingin mandiri padahal orang tuanya orang kaya.

"Boleh saja tapi kalian harus ingat sesuatu" Luhan memperingatkan anak – anak akan hal ini karena hal sekecil ini bisa berdampak besar bagi mereka semua dan orang lain

"Apa itu Noona?" Baekhyun bertanya polos karena sangat penasaran dengan perkataan sang Noona yang menggantung

"Kalian boleh menggapai cita – cita setinggi – tingginya tapi lakukan lahh dengan cara yang sportif bukan dengan cara licik untuk menjatuhkan orang lain, hargai setiap langkah kita yang diberkati Tuhan. Kalian mengerti?"

"Iya Noona" Taehyun dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan kompak apa yang dikatakan Luhan pada mereka

"Bagus, dan Noona harap kalian tidak melupakan perkataan Noona"

Luhan merasa dirinya harus banyak membimbing anak – anak seperti Taehyung dan Baekhyun yang masih polos dan belum mengenal orang banyak, dirinya ingin Taehyung dan Baekhyun mengikuti jejaknya dan sang kekasihnya mencari yang terbaik dengan kemampuan sendiri dan sportif.

"Cha.. makanan sudah datang" Sehun memberikan piring yang pertama pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung karena dirinya tahu dengan baik jika anak – anak sudah lapar dan makan lebih lama dari yang seharusnya

Kemudian pelayan membawa dua porsi lagi paket A dan diterima dengan baik oleh Sehun dan mengoper pada Luhan kemudian yang kedua untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung mengambil aba – aba kemudian mengucapkan salam makan seperti biasa pada Luhan dan Sehun "Noona Hyung, selamat makan"

"Hm, selamat makan juga"

Bukan hanya Taehyung dan Baekhyun saja yang kompak, Luhan dan Sehun juga kompak membalas ucapan salam yang diberikan oleh anak – anak.

Mereka makan dengan tenang karena semuanya sudah kelaparan, Chanyeol ingin sekali berbincang dengan sahabat – sahabatnya namun dirinya juga tahu jika membawa anak – anak cukup merepotkan karena mereka pastinya akan kelaparan. Sehingga dirinya menunggu sahabatnya siap makan baru berbincang untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya, semenjak Sehun keluar dari kepolisian dirinya tidak memiliki teman lagi walaupun nyatanya Kris masih berbicara padanya namun rasanya canggung berbicara pada orang yang sudah membencimu.

Setelah memberikan waktu dua puluh menit, Chanyeol naik kelantai atas dengan membawa dua gelas es krim untuk anak – anak tersebut.

"Ini untuk kalian" Chanyeol menyodorkannya ketangan Baekhyun kemudian ketangan Taehyung, dan mereka menerima dengan senang hati

"Gomawo Hyung"

Taehyung dan Baekhyun makan es krim dengan hati – hati karena mereka belum pernah memakan es krim sebelumnya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya mengerti karena selama ini Baekhyun dan Taehyung menghabiskan hidupnya didalam penjara "Itu sangat enak, es krim manis"

"Benarkah?" Taehyung bertanya karena merasa tidak yakin dan mencoba mencium es krim dan menemukan bau susu yang cukup nikmat

"Hm, coba saja dimakan. Tapi jangan sekali semua karena dingin"

Taehyung menyendok sedikit kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut, dan mengunyahnya seperti makan nasi "Hm, enak Hyung"

Baekhyun yang melihat saudaranya merasa nikmat, sehingga dirinya juga mencoba dengan menyendokkan es krim tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut "Hm, enak"

Mereka makan dengan giat karena es krim sangat menggoda mereka, hal itu membuat ketiga orang dewasa ketawa melihat tingkah anak kecil tersebut.

"Sehun, kau tahu. Selama kau tidak bekerja disana, aku tidak memiliki teman lagi" Chanyeol berbicara dan menatap sahabatnya yang masih saja memandang tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun dan Taehyung

"Mungkin Kris akan menjadi sahabatmu suatu saat kembali" Sehun menjawab sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak – anak, dirinya juga cukup kasihan dengan Chanyeol yang tidak memiliki teman selain dirinya dan begitu juga dengan dirinya yang tidak memiliki teman selain Chanyeol

"Dia cukup sering mengajakku berbicara, tapi rasanya sangat janggal"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan bahwa itu sangat janggal jika orang yang sudah membencimu tiba – tiba mengajakmu berbicara "Lama – lama, kalian akan bisa berteman seiringnya waktu berjalan"

"Mungkin saja, tapi aku tidak berharap banyak padanya"

Sehun tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya memang benar bahwa tidak perlu terlalu berharap jika seseorang akan menerima kita apa adanya.

Setelah Taehyung dan Baekhyun selesai memakan es krim, mereka memegang perutnya yang kekenyangan, semuanya merasa lucu melihat tingkah menggemaskan kedua anak tersebut.

"Semuanya berapa Chan?" Sehun bertanya pada sahabatnya karena sahabatnya juga bisa menjadi kasir disini

"Kata Eomma tidak perlu" Chanyeol menjawab karena memang biasanya Sehun makan gratis, namun kali ini Eommanya memberikan dispensasi untuk sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap Eommanya sendiri seperti anak

"Jangan begitu Oppa" Luhan merasa segan karena sudah makan banyak tapi sang pemilik restorant tidak ingin menerima uang mereka

"Tidak apa Lu" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan yang merasa tidak enak akan hal ini

"Gomawo Oppa" Luhan menerimanya saja dengan terpaksa karena tidak ingin berdebat dengan sahabatnya yang sangat baik

"Taehyung, Baekhyun. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol Hyung yang sudah memberi kita makan gratis"

"Gomawo Hyung" Taehyung dan Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil memegang perut mereka yang kekenyangan

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu Yeol. Terima kasih untuk hari ini" Sehun pamit pada sahabatnya sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih sudah memberikan mereka makan gratis

"Hm, hati – hati dijalan" Chanyeol mengekor dibelakang Sehun yang membawa Taehyung dan Luhan yang membawa Baekhyun

Setelah turun dari lantai dua, mereka memasuki mobil dan pulang menuju rumah yang sudah mereka tinggalkan selama satu jam lebih.

~TBC~


	13. Chapter 13

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Hari ini Luhan mengumpulkan semua staff untuk mengadakan rapat besar – besaran karena akan adanya perombakan dalam tubuh perusahaan ini. Luhan ingin mengumumkan secara langsung daripada memanggil satu persatu masuk kedalam ruang rapat.

"Baik, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" Luhan mengambil ahli setelah semua staff perusahaannya masuk kedalam ruang rapat sesuai dengan perintahnya

Semuanya merasa cemas dan takut jika mereka dipecat karena kinerja mereka yang mungkin tidak memenuhi keinginan Noona Luhan, namun berbeda dengan Hoya yang berdebar – debar karena akan diangkat menjadi direktur utama untuk menggantikan direktur yang sudah lama meninggal.

Luhan dapat melihat wajah bahagia Hoya dan dirinya hanya menimpali dengan senyuman saja untuk menutupinya sebelum mulutnya sendiri yang akan memberitahu berita buruk untuk managernya yang sangat licik ini.

"Baik, tolong dengarkan dengan baik – baik untuk pengumumannya" Luhan mengambil kertas yang dia bawa dan mulai membacanya dengan teliti

"Untuk staff tidak ada perombakan karena semuanya masih mampu bekerja dengan baik, untuk manager akan diganti menjadi saya sendiri Xi Luhan karena manager yang lama rasanya tidak cocok diposisi tersebut"

Hoya tersenyum karena tebakannya benar bahwa dirinya benar – benar akan dinaikkan menjadi direktur sesuai dengan keinginannya ketika pertama kali bekerja diperusahaan ini.

"Untuk posisi direktur akan diisi oleh..." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya sambil melihat semua wajah staffnya yang seolah berharap jangan Hoya yang naik karena perilakunya tidak mencerminkan sebagai seorang manager yang bertanggung jawab

"Sehun"

"Kenapa harus dia?" Hoya merespon pertama karena tidak terima jika bukan dirinya yang mengisi posisi yang seharusnya sudah menjadi miliknya

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Hoya yang kelihatan sangat marah karena pengumuman yang baru saja dia buat "Ini perusahaanku, jadi terserah padaku ingin memberikan posisi direktur dan sebagainya pada orang lain"

Semua staff berbisik – bisik karena bersyukur jika Noona mereka tidak memilih Hoya sebagai direktur, bisa – bisa mereka semua akan memilih resign karena tidak tahan bekerja dibawahan tekanan Hoya.

"Tapi dia tidak memiliki pengalaman, Hoya lebih memiliki semuanya. Tolong pertimbangkan lagi Noona" Dongwoo membantu Hoya yang sudah kelihatan marah karena mimpinya sudah hancur karena pria bernama Sehun

Luhan berpikir sejenak seolah memahami perkataan Dongwoo, namun yang dipikirkannya adalah ini waktu yang tepat untuk memecat mereka berdua "Baik, saya sudah mempertimbangkannya. Hoya dan Dongwo, kalian dipecat mulai hari ini"

"APA?" Hoya dan Dongwo terkejut karena mereka dipecat seolah mereka telah melakukan banyak kesalahan, padahal selama lima tahun ini mereka bekerja dengan baik

"Kalian tidak dengar, saya memecat kalian" Luhan mengulanginya karena ingin Hoya dan Dongwo dapat mengerti bahasa manusia sebelum diusir secara kasar

"Kau salah" Dongwoo mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkan kewajah Luhan, sedangkan yang menjadi tawanan tidak takut karena Sehunnya akan melindunginya

Sehun berjalan pelan dan menendang tangan Dongwoo yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengarahkan pistol kewajah kekasihnya dan kemudian mengambil pistol tersebut dengan cepat.

"ARGH..." Dongwo kesakitan karena tenaga Sehun cukup kuat dan berdampak pada tangannya yang terkilir

Luhan tersenyum licik pada Dongwoo "Kau tidak tahu siapa Sehun bukan? Dia adalah komandan dari kepolisian"

Semuanya terkejut karena fakta yang baru mereka ketahui hari ini sedangkan Dongwo merasa Sehun bukan saingan yang bisa diajak berklahi.

CLECK

"Diam ditempat" banyak polisi yang masuk kedalam ruang rapat karena Luhan meminta Chanyeol untuk membawa polisi keperusahaannya karena dirinya bisa menebak akan hal buruk yang terjadi setelah membacakan pengumuman tersebut

"Bawa dia, dia sudah melakukan aksi mengancam pada Luhan yang merupakan anak direktur" Sehun berbicara pada rekan – rekan polisinya yang akan bertugas untuk menangkap Dongwo

"Baik" semua polisi masih patuh pada perintah sang mantan komandan yang sangat dihormati pada jamannya

"Jangan lupa bawa dia, mereka bekerja sama" Luhan menunjuk Hoya dan kemudian polisi membawa mereka berdua untuk kekantor polis. Namun sebelum keluar dari ruang rapat, Hoya memberikan tatapan marahnya pada Luhan yang tidak ambil pusing

Setelah polisi membawa mereka Chanyeol dan Kris datang mendekati sahabat – sahabat mereka yang hampir saja menjadi korban jika mereka terlambat datang.

"Lu... kau baik – baik saja kan?" Kris berlari dan memeluk Luhan yang terdiam ditempat, dirinya sangat takut jika Sehun cemburu karena dirinya dipeluk oleh musuh kekasihnya

"Hm, aku baik – baik saja Oppa" Luhan menjawab seadaanya saja, Chanyeol mendekati sahabatnya yang menatap Luhan sedang dipeluk oleh Kris

Kemudian Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun yang sudah lama menjadi msusuhnya, dirinya mendekati mantan sahabatnya "Kau baik?"

Kris merasa dirinya sangat canggung berbicara pada Sehun yang sudah lama dia anggao musuh dan kali ini dirinya ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu dimana mereka masih menjadi sahabat.

"Hm, aku baik" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pada sahabatnya yang juga turun untuk menangani kasus ini

Kris mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya spontan, dirinya merasa rasa iri yang dia miliki sudah hilang karena Sehunnya memberikan jabatan Komandan padanya sesuai dengan impiannya.

Sehun terkejut karena Kris tiba – tiba memeluknya seperti itu, dan membuatnya membalas pelukan sang sahabat.

"Aku minta maaf selama ini" Kris memulai berbicara setelah mendaoat respon baik dari mantan sahabatnya

"Ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu Kris" Sehun tidak marah, dirinya hanya menjaga jarak agar sahabatnya ini tidak membencinya lagi'

"Terima kasih" Kris merasa bersalah karena sudah membenci orang seperti Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sangat baik padanya

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sahabatnya itu "Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa nanti malam. Kita kumpul bersama direstorant biasa"

"Baiklah" Sehun menjawab senang karena Kris sudah bisa menerima semuanya dengan baik

Kris dan Chanyeol keluar dari perusahaan dan masuk kedalam mobil yang tersisa untuk pergi kekantor kepolisian mengurus masalah yang tadi.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir" Luhan mendekati kekasihnya dan memeluknya untuk memberikan kekuatan

"Ya, semuanya sudah berakhir Lu" Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya, dan itu membuat Luhan sangat nyaman walaupun banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka saling berpelukan

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap semua staff yang putus asa karena melihat mereka berpelukan "Kalian kembali lah bekerja"

"Baik sajangnim" semuanya menunduk untuk memberikan hormat kemudian keluar dari ruang rapat dengan sedih karena Sehun sang sajangnim sudah milik Luhan dan begitu sebaliknya

"Nanti malam kita ketempat yang diajak Kris sekaligus bawa Baekhyun dan Taehyung untuk merayakan hari ini"

Luhan menganguk karena mereka sudah berhasil mengusir tikus besar yang akan menggangu mereka jika tidak dibasmi.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu sajangnim" Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun yang nampak shock akan tingkah kekasihnya

"Lain kali jika main mata, akan saya hukum" Sehun berbicara layaknya direktur yang tidak ingin dirinya dipermainkan dan membuat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya 'Saya tidak takut" dirinya membalas tantangan dari Sehun karena dirinya memang suka dihukum apalagi akan sex yang sudah seminggu ini tidak mereka lakukan karena sibuk bekerja dan mengejar target seminggu untuk menggusur Hoya

"Lihat saja nanti" Sehun menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menyerang kekasihnya, dirinya pria dan mudah bernafsu jika digoda apalagi seperti tadi

..

..

..

Malam harinya Sehun membawa Luhan berserta kedua anak kecil tersebut untuk makam malam bersama Kris dan tentunya Chanyeol juga disana.

Sehun mempercepat mengemudi mobilnya menuju viva polo karena mereka sudah cukup terlambat dari waktu yang mereka sepakati dan alasannya adalah anak – anak cukup takut dengan Kris. Luhan menenangkan anak – anak dengan mengatakan bahwa Kris sudah berubah dan mereka percaya dengan perkataan Luhan dan itu sangat membantu mereka untuk menghemat waktu yang sudah terbuang.

CLECK

"Kau lama sekali Hun" Kris memarahi Sehun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang dimana mereka biasa mereka tempati jika sedang berkunjung direstorant milik keluarga Chanyeol

"Maaf, ada masalah kecil" Sehun menjawab sekilas dan tidak memberitahu masalahnya karena tidak ingin menjadikan anak – anak sebagai topik malam ini

"Kalian pesan makan" Sehun memberikan menu pada anak – anak dan Luhan untuk memilih makan malam mereka

"Aku paket A Hyung"

"Aku juga"

"Sama saja seperti kemarin Oppa" Luhan menimpali karena mereka semua memilih paket A

Sehun memencet bel kemudian pelayan datang dan mencatat menu tambahan yang mereka pesan, Chanyeol menyuruh pelayannya untuk cepat menyajikannya.

"Kau membawa mereka?" Kris menatap Taehyung dan Baekhyun karena baru menyadari kehadiran dua anak kecil tersebut

"Hm, mereka juga tidak ada yang menjaga jika dirumah"

"Bagaimana Oppa, apa enak menjadi Komandan?" Luhan bertanya pada Kris yang langsung menghela nafasnya karena mendengar pertanyaan yang paling ingin dihindarinya apalagi disaat sedang santai untuk melepas semua urusan pekerjaan

"Hah..."

Sehun tersenyum saja mendengar helaan nafas Kris yang sepertinya tidak terlalu bersemangat dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Komandan.

"Tidak ada enaknya, hanya jabatan saja yang tinggi dan dihormati sama orang. Jika dari dulu aku tahu bahwa Komandan itu tidak enak, aku tidak akan bermusuhan dengan Sehun yang mendapatkan jabatan itu"

Semuanya ketawa mendengar jawaban Kris yang merasa tidak enak menjadi Komandan, padahal impiannya menjadi Komandan dan rela bermusuhan dengan sahabatnya yang terpilih menjadi Komandan pada jaman dulu.

"Biarkan yang sudah berlalu, sekarang kita masih bisa berteman" Sehun berbicara bijak karena mengungkit masa lalu juga tidak ada gunanya karena yang perlu untuk dilihat adalah masa depan mereka

"Kapan kalian menikah"

"UHUK UHUK.." Sehun terbatuk karena ucapan Kris yang tiba – tiba sedangkan Chanyeol hanya gelang – geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sehun yang tetap lahh maknae mereka yang seperti anak ayam

Luhan mengelus punggung kekasihnya agar reda dari batuknya yang sangat tiba – tiba, dirinya juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kris karena mereka terlalu fokus pada perusahaan untuk sementara ini.

"Jangan bilang kalian tidak merencanakannya" Kris mendelik pada Sehun yang notabane adalah sahabatnya, jika mereka menikah maka berita itu akan sangat bahagia untuk mereka semua

Luhan menghela nafas untuk mengambil ahli pembicaraan ini yang juga menyangkut namanya "Kami belum merencanakannya Oppa, kami sibuk mengejar target kami untuk mempelajari semua data diperusahaan Appa"

Sehun tidak bisa menjawab dan bersyukur pada Tuhan bahwa Luhan bisa menjawab dengan baik tanpa ada cela sedikit pun, dan juga yang dikatakan kekasihnya memang benar seratus persen bahwa mereka mengejar target untuk mempelajari semua data diperusahaan.

"Baiklah, Oppa percaya. Kalau Sehun tidak menikahimu bilang pada Oppa, biar Oppa tembak kepalanya" Kris hanya bercanda namun cara bicaranya sangat serius hingga membuat Luhan memukul lengannya

"Sehun Oppa tidak mungkin sejahat itu Oppa, kalau dia tidak menikahiku aku yang akan menghukumnya bukan Oppa" Luhan kesal karena candaan Kris sangat tidak manusiawi dengan menembak kepala kekasih tampannya

Sehun merasa kondisi semakin memburuk dan membuatnya turun tangan untuk mengerjai Kris yang sudah banyak mengerjainya malam ini "Jangan khawatir Kris, aku akan menikahinya dan kuharap kau jangan cemburu padaku" Sehun mencium Luhan untuk membuat Kris cemburu dan Luhan yang mengerti permainan kekasihnya untuk mengerjai Kris membuat dirinya mengikuti segala permainan yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya sendiri

"Oh mataku" Kris menutup matanya yang masih suci karena adegan ciuman Sehun dan Luhan yang membuat siapa saja iri, namun berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sudah biasa melihat kemesraan antara Sehun dengan Luhan

"Hei, hentikan. Ada anak – anak" Chanyeol memperingatkan sahabatnya untuk tidak melakukan hal dewasa didepan anak – anak yang untungnya masih sibuk dengan mainan yang mereka bawa sedari tadi

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dengan Luhan dan menatap sahabatnya dengan jijik "Dasar lebay" dirinya tidak pernah menyangka jika Kris akan bertingkah lebay seperti ini karena biasnaya kesan yang diberikan sahabatnya itu cool

Kris melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar hinaan yang diberikan padanya dan mendelik kesal pada sahabatnya "Untuk kita sudah berteman, jika tidak sudah habis kutembak kepalamu"

Luhan dan Chanyeol ketawa melihat tingkah Kris yang sudah bisa menerima Sehun dengan lapang dada dan begitu juga dengan Sehun yang tersenyum melihat sahabatnya "Maaf komandan"

Sehun membungkuk untuk meminta maaf pada sahabatnya yang sudah menjadi komandan hanya untuk bercanda, Taehyung dan Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang menunduk minta maaf.

"Hyung, kenapa makananya lama sekali?" Taehyung bertanya dengan sopan karena dirinya sudah sangat lapar

"Iya Hyung" Baekhyun menimpali perkataan Taehyung yang benar, karena makanan yang sudah mereka pesan tiga puluh menit yang lalu belum datang juga

"Sab-..." Chanyeol ingin menyuruh anak – anak untuk menunggu sebentar karena restorant milik keluarganya cukup ramai hari ini, namun pelayan sudah datang dan membawa pesanan mereka semua

Sang pelayan meletakkan dengan pelan – pelan dimeja pelanggan dimana anak majikannya sedang berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

"Silahkan dinikmati" sang pelayan pamit setelah mengantar semua pesanan yang dipesan tadi

Taehyung dan Baekhyun menatap makanan mereka yang sangat harum "Hyung Noona kami makan dulu ya"

"Hm" semuanya mengangguk dan menatap gemas pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sudah kelaparan, mereka merasa ketika mereka masih kecil sama seperti Baekhyun dan Taehyung

"Ayo dimakan" Kris memulai makannya dan mengajak yang lain untuk memulai makannya juga, mereka semua mengangguk dan memulai makan malam dengan tenang. Selama makan tidak ada yang bicara karena sebelum pesanan datang mereka sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk saling bercerita

Sehun merasa senang karena tidak ada lagi beban didalam hidupnya, dan dirinya hanya perlu fokus untuk melamar Luhan dan menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk perusahaan yang sudah dibangun oleh Appa mertuanya.

~TBC~


	14. Chapter 14

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Luhan karena ingin melihat prestasi yang sudah digapai Baekhyun dan Taehyung selama ini. Karena hari ini merupakan hari untuk mengambil rapot siswa Seoul Junior High School.

BLAM

"Bagaimana, kalian sudah siap untuk melihat prestasi kalian?" Luhan bertanya setelah masuk kedalam mobil, dirinya pasti yakin dengan kemampuan Baekhyun dan Taehyung untuk masuk sepuluh besar karena anak – anak menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan belajar dan belajar

"Aku takut Noona" Taehyung merengek manja karena merasa tidak yakin dengan nilai yang akan dia dapat hari ini, dirinya dan Baekhyun memang ingin memberikan yang terbaik unyuk menunjukkan pada Luhan Noona yang sudah banyak membantu mereka namun rasanya sangat gugup untuk melihat prestasi yang sudah mereka capai selama beberapa bulan ini

"Tidak perlu takut, kalian sudah memberikan yang terbaik jadi jangan takut seperti itu Tae" Luhan menasehati Taehyung yan takut dengan nilainya sendiri, Luhan selama ini selalu mendapat berita yang baik dari Baekhyun dan Taehyung melalui nilai ujian kedua anak tersebut yang selalu mendapat nilai sembilan puluh keatas

"Iya Noona" Taehyung mengiyakan saja namun hatinya masih belum tenang jika belum mengetahui nilainya yang selama ini sudah diusahakannya untuk mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai"

Sehun membuka pintu untuk membawa anak – anak turun dan membawa mereka masuk bersama Luhan, selama perjalanan menuju kelas Baekhyun dan Taehyung sangat takut kalau mereka tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk Luhan Noona dan Sehun Hyung.

"Kelas kalian yang mana?" Luhan bertanya pada kedua anak tersebut karena tidak melihat teman – teman Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang selalu menyapa kedua adiknya seperti biasa dimana mereka mengantar Baekhyun dan Taehyung pergi kesekolah

"Ini Noona" Taehyung menunjuk kelasnya dan berdoa singkat sebelum masuk kedalam kelasnya, dirinya merasa sangat gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dirinya akan mengetahui kemampuan yang sudah mereka keluarkan dalam belajar

"Silahkan duduk Tuan dan Nyonya" sang wali kelas Taehyung dan Baekhyun menyapa Luhan serta Sehun namun rasanya janggal karena dipanggil dengan sebutan Tuan dan Nyonya

Mereka duduk dikursi yang kosong dan menunggu untuk pembacaan hasil juara kelas dan pembagian rapot seperti zaman mereka dulu.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul didalam ruangan ini. Saya selaku wali kelas dari kelas 3A merasa senang karena anak – anaknya sangat baik dan cerdas. Untuk pengumuman juara mungkin agak sedikit mengagetkan karena kita memiliki dua pemenang untuk juara satu"

Semua anak – anak berharap mereka mendapatkan posisi juara satu karena ingin membuktikan pada orang tua mereka bahwa mereka bisa menjadi yang terbaik begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang ingin membalas kebaikan Luhan Noona yang sudah banyak membantu mereka hingga saat ini.

"Baik juara ketiga diraih oleh Joshua" semuanya tepuk tangan dan siswa yang bernama Joshua dipersilahkan untuk berdiri didepan kelas karena akan menerima hadiah karena sudah menembus juara tiga besar

"Baik, kita lanjutkan posisi juara dua. Juara dua diraih oleh..." sang guru menggantung kalimatnya dan membuat semua siswa berdoa agar nama mereka yang dipanggil sebagai pemenang

"Jungkook" semuanya tepuk tangan karena sudah mengetahui siswa yang bernama Jungkook memang orang yang pintar, tahun lalu menempati juara pertama namun kali ini harus puas berada di posisi juara dua

"Baik, saatnya pengumuman juara satu yang sebelumnya saya katakan tadi memiliki dua pemenang"

Semuanya kembali berdoa berharap nama mereka menjadi salah satu dari kedua nama pemenang untuk juara satu. Luhan tidak berdoa karena dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang akan mengisi posisi tersebut.

"Juara satu jatuh kepada... Taehyung..." Taehyung menangis karena namanya dipanggil oleh sang wali kelas dan membuat Baekhyun tepuk tangan bahagia karena saudara bisa memberikan yang terbaik, Sehun dan Luhan bertepuk tangan lebih semangat karena Taehyung berada diposisi pertama

"Dan... Baekhyun" Baekhyun menangis karena namanya juga dipanggil sebagai juara pertama, mereka merasa kaget namun senang karena bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Sehun dan Luhan memberikan ucapan selamat dan kata – kata semangat pada kedua adik mereka yang mendapat juara satu secara bersamaan

"Ayo maju Taehyung dan Baekhyun" sang wali kelas menyuruh Baekhyun dan Taehyung untuk maju dan menerima hadiah karena sudah berhasil menembus juara tiga besar

Sang wali kelas membagikan hadiah secara bergiliran dan diterima dengan baik oleh para pemenang yang maju didepan kelas.

"Taehyung dan Baekhyun, coba kalian berikan pidato singkat atas kemenangan kalian serta apa menjadi motivasi kalian agar bisa menjadi yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik" sang wali kelas ingin tahu motivasi yang membuat Baekhyun dan Taehyung bisa menjadi pemenang, padahal kedua anak tersebut baru mengikuti sekolah beberapa bulan ini dan sudah bisa mengejar semua ketinggalan mereka dan menjadi juara satu bersamaan

"Anyeong haseyo joneun Taehyung imnida. Hiks.. Mungkin ini sedikit mengejutkan untuk semuanya namun kami memiliki motivasi yang kuat untuk menjadi yang terbaik, kami berasal dari penjara dan bertemu dengan Luhan Noona. Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama lima tahun bersama Luhan Noona akhirnya kami bebas dari penjara namun Luhan Noona mengajak kami tinggal bersamanya karena dirinya juga tidak memiliki kawan. Kami merasa sangat bersyukur sudah diperbolehkan tinggal dirumah Luhan Noona dan dianggap seperti adik sendiri. Sejak saat itu kami berfokus untuk menjadi yang terbaik agar Luhan Noona yang sudah banyak membantu kami merasa bangga pada kami"

Taehyung berpidato sambil menangis begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang mengangguk membenarkan pidato saudaranya "Anyeong haseyo joneun Baekhyun imnida. Sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung Hyung karena kami adalah saudara kembar, kami ingin memberikan terbaik sebagai bentuk balas kami pada Luhan Noona yang sudah banyak membantu kami"

Luhan terharu dan menitikan air matanya karena tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun dan Taehyung akan membalas kebaikannya dengan cara seperti ini, dirinya tidak terlalu berharap seperti karena untuknya hanya perlu mengikuti aturan yang dia buat saja dan tidak bermasalah disekolah sudah cukup untuknya. Banyak yang menitikan air mata karena tidak menyangka jika perjuangan Baekhyun dan Taehyung membuahkan hasil untuk membuat bangga seseorang yang sudah mengangkat mereka seperti keluarga sendiri, termasuk teman – teman Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang banyak terinspirasi dan merasa tidak bersyukur dengan yang sudah mereka miliki sejak lama.

Selanjutkan siswa yang menempati posisi tiga besar disuruh kembali ketempatnya karen akan dilanjutkan dengan acara pembagian rapot.

"Taehyung dan Baekhyun"

Luhan maju dengan membawa kedua anak tersebut untuk berhadapan dengan sang wali kelas yang tersenyum menanti kedatangan mereka.

"Semoga anda dapat memberikan arahan yang lebih baik lagi untuk menuntun masa depan mereka yang sangat cerah"

Sang wali kelas tidak bisa memberikan kata – kata lain selain dukungan saudari Luhan yang selaku wali dari Baekhyun dan Taehyung untuk memberikan support dan dukungan dalam bentuk apapun yang baik untuk masa depan kedua anak tersebut.

"Hm, terima kasih pak" Luhan menjabat tangan wali kelas Taehyung dan Baekhyun kemudian keluar dari ruangan kelas bersama dengan hati yang senang

Sehun mengikuti dari belakang karena dirinya juga senang dengan kedua anak kecil yang sudah menggantungkan hidupnya pada Luhan yang berhati mulia, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menyukai Luhan namun anak – anak juga menyukai sisinya yang sangat baik dan perhatian.

"Sebagai hadiah untuk kalian, nanti malam kita makan malam untuk merayakannya" Sehun mengatakannya karena mendapatkan ide dihari yang sangat bahagia untuk mereka semua

"Tidak perlu Hyung, itu akan menghabiskan uang saja" Taehyung merasa segan karena itu akan membutuhkan biaya yang cukup banyak dari biasanya mereka makan dirumah

"Eii... Sekali – sekali menghabiskan uang seperti ini wajar, tetapi kalau kalian setiap hari melakukannya baru tidak baik namanya. Ayo, aku setuju dengan ide Sehun Oppa dan kalian boleh menolak"

Luhan menasehati Taehyung dan Baekhyun yang segan untuk dirayakan atas hari bahagia ini, dirinya tidak mempermasalahkan untuk merayakannya karena melakukan ini atas tujuan yang sudah tercapai, apa yang selama ini anak – anak impikan sudah terkabul.

"Hiks... Gomawo Noona Hyung" Baekhyun dan Taehyung sangat terharu karena kebaikan Sehun dan Luhan pada mereka yang bukan siapa – siapa

Luhan mencubit pipi kedua anak tersebut, merasa gemas dengan tingkah kedua anak kecil tersebut walaupun sudah tinggal bersama beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus mempertahankan nilai kalian sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

"Iya Noona"

Baekhyun dan Taehyung mengangguk dan menghapus air mata mereka yang turun begitu saja karena terharu dengan kebaikan Luhan Noona pada mereka.

"Sudah ayo pulang, kami mau kembali ke kantor. Nanti malam kita makan keluar" Sehun menyetir mobilnya menuju arah rumah Luhan untuk mengantar anak – anak pulang dan setelahnya mereka kembali ke kantor untuk bekerja karena waktu mereka sudah dimakan setengah hari dengan berada disekolah Taehyung dan Baekhyun

Setelah sampai kantor, Luhan dan Sehun pisah jalan menuju ruangan masing – masing karena mereka sudah membuat komitmen bahwa mereka harus profesional dan bukan pasangan kekasih diwaktu bekerja.

..

..

..

Setelah lima jam berlalu, Luhan sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya sebagai manager langsung menghampiri ruangan kekasihnya yang kelihatannya masih sangat sibuk.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" suara Sehun terdengar sangat seksi untuk menjawab panggilan seperti itu saja, dan dirinya merasa bagaimana perasaan wanita lain jika memasuki ruangan kekasihnya dan mendapat respon dengan suara yang super sexy

Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan atasannya dengan sopan layaknya bawahan yang tunduk pada atasannya, dan hal itu membuat Sehun sang direktur mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas menuju arah pintu dimana orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintunya memasuki ruangannya.

"Kenapa harus mengetuk Lu" Sehun sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres, karena biasanya jam lima sore tidak ada yang berani menggangunya karena sudah merupakan jam pulang untuk semua staff termasuk staff intiu. Namun dirinya lebih terkejut karena Luhan mengetuk layaknya takut padanya

"Tidak apa, kukira Oppa sedang sibuk" Luhan mendekati kekasihnya dan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kelihatan sangat kelelahan dengan semua pekerjaan yang dikerjakan seorang direktur

Sehun menutup berkas yang dia periksa dan membawa kekasihnya untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan sekali tarikan dan membuat Luhan cukup terkejut akan tarikan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

"Oppa" Luhan memukul dada Sehun karena terkejut ditarik untuk duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya namun Sehun hanya ketawa saja melihat wajah kesal Luhan karena perbuatannya

"Kau sudah siap Lu? Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Sehun bertanya pada kekasihnya yang masih memasang wajah kesal padanya

"Aku sudah siap, Oppa masih banyak kerjaan bukan? Kerjakan saja" Luhan hendak turun dari pangkuan kekasihnya karena tidak ingin menggangu waktu kekasihnya untuk bekerja namun pergerakannya dihentikan oleh kekasihnya yang sepertinya tidak menyukai nekatnya untuk turun dari pangkuan kekasih tampannya

"Sudah selesai Luhanku sayang" Sehun mengatakannya sambil mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya karena bertanya dengan polosnya

Luhan mencoba untuk melepaskan cubitan Sehun yang cukup kuat dipipinya namun sia – sia karena cubitan kekasihnya sangat kuat "Oppa~"

Sehun melepaskan cubitannya setelah kekasihnya merengek manja padanya, dirinya paham karena rengekan tersebut sangat jarang dia dengar walaupun dirinya sangat sering menggoda sang kekasih.

Setelah cubitan dipipinya lepas, Luhan dengan cepat mengusap sayang pipinya yang habis dicubit tanpa perasaan oleh kekasihnya dan menatap sebal pada kekasihnya yang sangat tampan namun hari ini sangat menyebalkan untuknya.

"Jangan menatap Oppa seperti itu Lu, Oppa tahu kalau Oppa itu tampan"

"Cih... Aku bukan mengagumi Oppa tapi kesal pada Oppa" Luhan mencibir kekasihnya yang over kepedean ketika ditatap

"Jangan marah, habisnya wajahmu sangat menggemaskan" Sehun menggapai pipi Luhan yang sudah dia cubit untuk memberikan elusan disana, dirinya tidak ingin membuat Luhan kesal dihari bahagia ini

"Hah..." Luhan menghela nafas kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa juga memarahi Sehun yang mengagumi wajahnya

"Ayo pulang" Luhan mencoba untuk bangun dari pangkuan kekasihnya agar mereka bisa pulang cepat dan merayakan atas kemenangan Baekhyun dan Taehyung, namun nasib berkata lain karena kekasihnya menahannya dengan kuat agar tidak pindah dari pangkuannya dan hal itu membuat dirinya cukup kesal dan menatap kesal kekasihnya

"Kita tidak akan pulang jika kau masih marah pada Oppa" Sehun mengungkapkan hal itu sebelum kekasihnya seperti singa betina menghajarnya

"Aku tidak marah Oppa"

Luhan mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa dirinya tidak marah karena dirinya sangat sulit marah pada kekasihnya yang satu ini dan perkataannya mendapat respon lain dari kekasihnya yang mengangkat satu alisnya seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataannya.

"Jangan seperti itu Oppa, aku sama sekali tidak marah" Luhan mencoba meyakikan kekasihnya bahwa dirinya tidak akan marah hanya karena masalah kecil seperti tadi

"Apa jaminannya jika perkataanmu tidak benar?" Sehun menantang Luhan, dirinya bukan tidak percaya namun masih takut saja jika Luhan ngambek besar padanya

"Hah... Baik jaminannya aku akan menjadi budak sexmu setiap saat Oppa membutuhkanku jika aku melanggar perkataanku barusan bahwa aku tidak marah pada Oppa akan hal ini"

Luhan mengambil keputusan yang baik karena dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sehuin kekasihnya takut dirinya marah.

"Baik Oppa percaya padamu"

Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya setelah mendapat jaminan yang baik, dirinya buka penggila sex namun hanya dengan adanya jaminan membuat dirinya cukup tenang.

"Dasar..." Luhan mencibir sikap kekasihnya yang langsung percaya jika sudah berhubungan dengan sex dan sebagainya

Sehun melirik kekasihnya yang sedang berjalan disampingnya "Jangan berpikiran sempit, Oppa hanya takut kau marah besar dan siapa suruh kalau dirimu sendiri yang mengajukan akan jadi budak sex pada Oppa"

"Karena aku tidak marah, sehingga berani memberikan tantangan yang lebih ekstrim"

Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah sampai diparkiran langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang karena mereka sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan pertengkaran konyol mereka.

..

..

..

Setelah selesai mandi dan sebagainya Sehun membawa orang – orang tercintanya untuk makan malam di restorant sahabat mereka viva polo. Dirinya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak tadi siang dengan matang dan berdoa semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Hah sampai juga..." Luhan lega karena mereka sudah sampai direstorant yang akan mereka jadikan tempat untuk merayakan hari bahagia ini

"Kenapa Noona?" Taehyung bertanya karena merasa heran dengan Luhan yang mengeluh pertama kali didepan mereka seperti saat ini

"Hanya lelah saja sudah terlalu banyak duduk" Luhan mengungkapkan rasa leganya karena seharian ini dirinya banyak mengurus masalah yang harus membuatnya duduk dikursi dan menasehati bawahannya yang melakukan banyak kesalahan hari ini

Taehyung dan yang lainnya hanya geleng – geleng saja melihat sikap Luhan yang mereka sudah maklumi kerja dikantoran pasti juga membosankan dengan banyakan duduk dan mata fokus dikomputer serta dokumen.

Mereka memasuki restorant tersebut dengan santai dan langsung naik kelantai dua dimana mereka biasanya tempati jika sedang berkunjung ke restorant tersebut.

"Wah... Indah sekali" Luhan yang melihat sekeliling lantai dua cukup terkejut karena pemandangannya sangat indah dan berbeda dari biasanya saat mereka berkunjung

"Wajar Lu, malam ini malam minggu dan mereka memberikan yang terbaik untuk pelanggannya" Sehun menjawab dengan santai akan hal itu sedangkan Luhan yang tidak memperhatikan semuanya dari awal dengan baik hanya terpana dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya

"Sudah ayo pesan dulu nanti baru lihat – lihat" Sehun memanggil Luhan untuk memesan makanan karena hari ini cukup ramai mengingat malam minggu dimana semua orang keluar membawa orang tercinta

Luhan mendekati kekasihnya dan memesan menu makan malamnya kemudian setelahnya dirinya kembali melihat – lihat sekeliling dimana dihiasi dengan bunga – bunga yang sepertinya khusus untuk pasangan kekasih.

Selang sepuluh menit makanan yang dipesan oleh Sehun datang dengan cepat dan langsung membagikannya dengan pelan – pelan, kemudian pelayan yang mengantar menu makan malam mereka langsung pamit setelah selesai mengantar semua pesanan.

"Lu, ayo makan" Sehun memanggil kekasihnya sambil memberikan sendok pada Taehyung dan Baekhyun untuk memulai makan malam mereka yang sudah sangat jarang mereka lakukan diluar secara bersama seperti saat ini

Luhan kembali kebangkunya untuk memulai makan malamnya bersama dengan orang – orang yang dia cintai, dirinya menyendokkan suapan pertama kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan baik namun sesuatu yang keras membuatnya terkejut dan langsung mengeluarkan benda keras tersebut.

"Hah cincin?" Luhan terkejut karena didalam makan malamnya terdapat cincin yang sangat cantik, dan pantasan saja sakit ketika menggigitnya ternyata yang dia gigit tadi adalah batu pertama dari cincin tersebut yang sangat indah

Dirinya mencoba untuk mengambil potongan kertas yang sengaja diselipkan dilubang cincin tersebut dan membacanya. Luhan terkejut karena kata – kata yang tertera dikertas tersebut adalah tulisan tangan kekasihnya yang menuliskan " _Do you wanna marry with me?_ "

"Hiks..." Luhan terkejut dan tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya sangat romantis dan melamarnya dengan cara yang berbeda dengan yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang lain termasuk YangYang

"Hei, Oppa melamarmu bukan memukulmu. Kalau tidak bisa menjawab sekarang bukan masalah Lu"

Sehun ketakutan ketika kekasihnya menangis setelah melihat cara melamarnya seperti itu, dirinya tidak masalah jika ditolak namun jangan menangis karena hal itu akan membuat hatinya sakit dengan mendengar tangisan dari kekasihnya.

"Hiks... Oppa... aku menerimanya"

Sehun terkejut dengan perkataan kekasihnya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya karena dirinya dalam keadaan ketakutan dengan melihat tangisan Luhan.

"Oppa~" Luhan merengek karena kekasihnya hanya diam dan tidak berbicara sama sekali setelah dirinya memberikan respon yang sangat dinantikan oleh kekasihnya

Sehun terbangun dari ketermenungannya setelah mendengar rengekan kekasihnya dan pukulan kecil yang dia terima dari kekasih cantiknya ini.

"Gomawo Lu" Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat seperti takut Luhannya dicuri oleh orang lain dan yang dipeluk hanya diam dan merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan sang kekasih tampannya

"Tapi Oppa lain kali jangan begitu, itu cukup membahayakan" Luhan menasehati kekasihnya karena cara romantis seperti itu juga bisa membunuh orang

"Hehehe..." Sehun ketawa sambil menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal karena merasa cara melamarnya juga sedikit ekstrim dan berdampak buruk yang sangat fatal

"Aku sangat senang hari ini" Luhan mengatakannya sambil makan malam dengan orang – orang tercintanya, setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya dirinya tidak merasakan arti hidup namun sekarang dirinya sudah menemukan arti dari hidupnya yang berliku – liku

Sehun tersenyum manis memandang Luhan yang sedari tadi memancarkan aura kecantikannya yang lebih karena senyum manis kekasihnya tidak pernah luntur setelah dirinya melamar dengan cara itu " _Semoga kita semua berbahagia_ "

~TBC~


	15. Chapter 15

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Setelah kejadian tersebut Luhan dan Sehun disibukkan dengan kegiatan perusahaan yang semakin banyak saja outlet yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka yang sudah banyak maju semenjak mereka yang memegangnya, atau lebih tepatnya banyak pengusaha yang ingin tebar pesona pada Sehun sang direktur yang sangat tampan.

Sehun memencet beberapa nomor ditelepon kantor dan terhubung pada seseorang yang akan dia suruh untuk keruangannya "Hallo Lu, datang kemari sekarang"

Tidak berapa lama orang yang ditelepon datang dengan sopan sambil mengetuk pintu "Masuk"

Luhan masuk dengan sopan kedalam ruangan atasannya yang menatapnya dengan lembut, kemudian Luhan dengan sopan duduk disebrang atasannya "Ada apa sajangnim?"

"Temani aku rapat lima menit lagi dimulai, ini pertemuan antara perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan yang berasal dari Jepang"

"Baiklah" Luhan tidak bisa menolak karena jabatannya sebagai manager juga harus tahu akan hal kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain

"Ayo" Sehun berjalan dengan Luhan menuju ruang rapat dimana didalam ruangan tersebut tamu mereka sudah duduk dengan elegannya, dan dilihat dari penampilannya bisa ditebak bahwa orang yang sedang bekerja sama dengan mereka adalah anak orang kaya yang sangat sombong

"Maaf lama" Sehun membuka percakapan walaupun sebenarnya dirinya cukup muak dengan bermuka dua untuk ramah pada kerabat kerja yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka

"Ken-..." orang yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Sehun niatnya ingin memarahi direktur yang sangat lambat namun ketika menatap wajah lawannya membuat dirinya terdiam karena sangat tampan seperti seorang pangeran

"Nama saya Hyuna" sang wanita yang merupakan calon kerabat kerja Sehun langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan direktur tampan yang akan menjadi kerabat kerjanya

"Nama saya Sehun" Sehun membalas jabatan tangan Hyuna dengan terpaksa, semua orang akan langsung tahu jika wanita yang bernama Hyuna ini genit padanya

"Baiklah, langsung saja kita bahas masalah kerja sama"

Hyuna dan Sehun saling berbicara untuk membahas kerja sama mereka yang akan mereka lakukan untuk kedepannya sedangkan Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana gatalnya Hyuna memegang tangan kekasihnya dan yang lebih parahnya lagi memegang paha kekasihnya. Hal itu membuatnya cukup kesal karena Sehun juga tidak banyak melawan dan hanya membatasi pergerakan Hyuna agar tidak menyentuh kemaluannya saja.

"Bagaimana, apa kau setuju dengan ide yang kuajukan Sehun?" Hyuna bertanya sambil memegang tangan Sehun dengan lembut dan meremasnya sedikit

Sehun terdiam karena rangsangan yang diberikan Hyuna cukup menantangnya yang sebagai pria, dirinya bisa saja membatalkan kerja sama dengan Hyuna namun itu akan berdampak besar pada perusahaan kekasihnya.

"Baik, karena Sehun sajangnim tidak bisa menjawab biar saya yang menjelaskan semuanya. Saya selaku manager diperusahaan ini menolak kerja sama dengan perusahaan anda."

Luhan mengambil ahli karena sudah tidak kuat melihat semuanya sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa memarahi Sehun yang pastinya mencoba menahan serangan wanita licik seperti Hyuna.

Hyuna melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Sehun dan menatap garang seorang wanita yang berani mengambil keputusan seperti itu "Heh, dasar jalang. Kau bukan siapa – siapa disini dan sebaiknya kau diam karena aku berbicara dengan atasanmu"

Sehun geram dan kesal dengan bentakan yang diberikan Hyuna pada kekasihnya "Kau salah besar Nona, dia adalah kekasihku dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kerja sama antar perusahaan"

Hyuna terkejut karena pengakuan Sehun orang yang disukainya sedari tadi ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih dan orang tersebut berada disekitar mereka sedari tadi.

"Kau pasti bercanda" Hyuna masih mencoba menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Sehun, karena hal itu membuatnya patah hati

"Tidak sama sekali, aku memang kekasihnya" Sehun memeluk Luhan dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya untuk membuktikan semuanya bahwa mereka memang sepasang kekasih

Hyuna menangis dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan terburu – buru karena malu dengan semuanya termasuk hatinya yang sudah hancur dibuat Sehun.

Setelah kepergian Hyuna, Luhan mendorong dengan keras dada Sehun hingga kekasihnya terduduk dengan pasrah disofa akibat dorongan yang dia berikan.

"Aku minta maaf Lu" Sehun tahu bahwa kekasihnya marah karena dirinya seperti seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan sama sekali ketika disentuh oleh orang lain

Luhan tidak peduli dan keluar dari ruangannya dengan cepat karena masih tidak ingin bertatapan apalagi bicara dengan kekasihnya.

" _Semoga nanti malam dia sudah tidak marah lagi_ " Sehun menatap kepergian kekasihnya dengan sedih dan berharap setelah sampai rumah mereka sudah baikan seolah tidak terjadi masalah seperti ini

Sehun melangkah kembali keruangannya dengan malas dan tidak semangat karena hubungannya dengan Luhan sedang dalam masalah, sepanjang perjalanan dirinya merutuki orang yang bernama Hyuna sangat gatal padanya.

..

..

..

Sore harinya Sehun dengan cepat menuju ruangan Luhan setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dirinya ingin menjelaskan semuanya dengan jujur dan dengan pikiran yang tenang.

CLECK

Luhan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan pekerjaan yang masih belum selesai, dirinya sangat tahu siapa yang memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu seperti yang lainnya "Lebih baik Oppa pulang saja, aku akan lembur dan nanti supir akan menjemputku"

"Hah..." Sehun menghela nafas karena kekasihnya masih marah besar padanya akan masalah tadi, tapi jika dipikir dengan teliti semua orang akan cemburu jika kekasihnya disentuh oleh orang lain

"Aku menyuruh Oppa untuk pulang bukan menghela nafas"

Sehun mendekati kekasihnya dari sudut kiri dan berlutut tepat disamping kekasihnya, dirinya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi hubungan mereka yang sudah sangat serius.

"Kenapa Oppa berlutut" Luhan terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang kekasih yang berlutut disampingnya

"Dengan begini kau akan memperhatikan Oppa" Sehun senang setidaknya Luhan mau melihatnya walaupun dengan cara yang tidak baik

"Bangun, jangan berlutut padaku" Luhan masih marah pada kekasihnya namun tidak tega membiarkan kekasihnya berlutut seperti itu padanya

"Oppa akan bangun jika Luhan mendengar cerita Oppa dulu" Sehun bersikeras tidak mau bangun dari berlututnya

"Baiklah, silahkan bercerita" Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan membiarkan kekasihnya untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya versi kekasihnya bukan versi pendapatnya

"Oppa tahu Oppa salah membiarkan Hyuna memegang tangan dan paha Oppa.."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Oppa tidak melarangnya" Luhan memotong perkataan kekasihnya yang berbicara sangat lama dan berbelit

"Oppa mohon dengar dengan baik dan jangan memotongnya" Sehun bingung karena dirinya berniat menjelaskan dari awal hingga akhir, dan setelah kekasihnya diam membuat dirinya berniat melanjutkan semua ceritanya "Tapi sebagai pria Oppa sangat sulit melawan semua rangsangan yang diberikan lawan, dan jika seorang pria yang melakukannya pada Oppa juga akan berdampak sama. Sekali lagi Oppa minta maaf karena tidak melawan atau menolak semua rangsangan yang diberikan"

Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap kekasihnya dengan kesal "Apa karena aku jarang memberikan service pada Oppa sehingga Oppa sulit melawannya tadi?"

Sehun dengan cepat mendadakan tangannya untuk menolak dengan tegas perkataan kekasihnya "Bukan Lu, bukan karena itu. Oppa sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa bukan hanya wanita saja, jika tadi dia pria dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Oppa itu bisa membuat Oppa bernafsu"

Luhan merasa apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya benar juga karena dirinya dulu memiliki sahabat yang mencintai sesama jenis.

"Baiklah, aku percaya" Luhan menjawab sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena masih banyak lagi yang harus dia selesaikan jika ingin cepat pulang

Sehun senang jika kekasihnya sudah mempercayai dirinya, namun rasanya masih janggal karena Luhan sama sekali tidak tersenyum atau bersikap seperti dulu.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu tidak seperti percaya pada Oppa Lu?" Sehun ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu dimana mereka tidak ada ribut – ribut karena pihak ketiga

"Oppaku sayang, aku lagi sibuk dan Oppa bangun saja dari belututnya" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi kekasih tampannya karena dirinya bisa menebak bahwa kekasihnya masih belum puas dengan respon yang dia berikan, namun dirinya sudah memaafkan semuanya atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi

Sehun senang karena Luhannya sudah kembali seperti semula dan langsung bangkit dari jongkoknya untuk duduk disebrang kekasihnya yang masih melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Satu lagi Lu, Oppa minta maaf karena tidak bisa menolak klien seperti dia karena Oppa takut akan berdampak besar pada perusahaanmu" Sehun mengakuinya sebelum kekasihnya tahu dari orang lain atau kejadian lain karena tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi kedepannya

"Oppa tidak perlu sungkan untuk menolak kerja sama dengan mereka. Yang kuperlukan orang yang jujur dan mau bekerja sama buka menggatali kekasihku" Luhan menjawab dengan santai sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya agar cepat selesai

"Iya Oppa mengaku salah Lu" Sehun tahu cara dia mengambil klien seperti itu salah karena apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya sangat benar bahwa mereka hanya butuh klien yang jujur dan mau bekerja sama denagn mereka

Sehun menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain handphone selagi menunggu kekasihnya yang masih sibuk bekerja, diirnya tidak ingin mengajaknya berbicara agar semua pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakan kekasihnya dapat memberikan hasil yang baik dan teliti.

"Sudah Oppa, ayo pulang" Luhan membereskan semuanya dan merapikan mejanya sebelum hendak keluar dari ruangan dan diikuti sang kekasih yang menggengam tangannya menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil sebelum pulang kerumah

Selama didalam mobil Luhan menghabiskan waktu dengan mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar, sedangkan Sehun tidak ingin berbicara karena tidak ingin membuat mood Luhan bertambah jelek.

..

..

..

Malam harinya Sehun dan yang lainnya berkumpul diruang tamu untuk menonton dan membicarakan hal yang penting jika ada. Namun suara bel membuat mereka terkejut karena rumah mereka jarang ada yang berkunjung.

TING TONG

"Biar aku saja yang membuka" Sehun tidak memberikan izin pada yang lainnya untuk membuka pintu karena takut orang asing datang dan membahayakan keluarga kecilnya

Sehun mendekati pintu utama dan membukakan pintu dengan penuh waspada takut maling atau sejenisnya yang menggangu mereka dimalam hari.

CLECK

"Anyeong" Chanyeol menyapa ramah dengan senyum pepsodentnya dan membuat Sehun menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya yang menjadi tamunya dimalam hari

"Tumben kau datang?" Sehun mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan kemudian menutup pintunya

"Lagi ingin mengunjungi kalian saja"

Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana yang lainnya sedang berkumpul bersama.

"Hyung" Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang melihat tamu mereka datang langsung menyapanya dengan akrab dan Luhan yang tadinya bermain handphone langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handphone kepada tamunya Chanyeol

"Oppa"

"Anyeong" Chanyeol duduk dan meletakkan bawaanya dimeja dekat sofa

"Taehyung dan Baekhyun ayo makan bersama" Chanyeol memanggil kedua anak tersebut untuk memakan makanan yang dia bawa, dan panggilannya direspon dengan baik oleh Taehyung dan Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekati Chanyeol

"Tapi kami baru saja makan malam Hyung" Baekhyun cemberut karena mereka baru saja makan malam dan bagaimana bisa makan lagi

"Tidak masalah, ini Hyung bawa kentang goreng untuk kita semua" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun dan membuka bungkusan yang dia bawa

"Wah... Gomawo Hyung" Baekhyun dan Taehyung senang karena Chanyeol Hyung sangat baik pada mereka dan memberikan makanan ringan pada mereka

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan Sehun yang tidak ikutan makan dengan Baekhyun dan Taehyung "Kalian tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang Oppa" Luhan menjawab dengan santai dengan senyum manisnya dan hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit cemburu karena Luhannya lebih bersikap manis pada orang lain daripada dirinya

Chanyeol menyadari wajah sahabatnya tidak bersahabat, namun menurutnya bukan pertama kali dirinya berbincang singkat dengan Luhan dan selama ini biasanya saja namun tidak untuk hari ini "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau kenapa?"

Sehun mendengus karena sahabatnya tahu jika sedang ditatap dengan tatapan kesal, dirinya tidak menjawab karena malu ada kekasihnya yang bisa – bisa jadi sasaran empuk selama berhari – hari hingga berbulan – bulan.

"Jangan cemburu, kau masih mau mengungkitnya Oppa" Luhan memarahi kekasihnya karena dengan tatapan menyebalkan kekasihnya membuat Chanyeol ketakutan dan pindah duduk disampingnya untuk berlindung jika seolah – olah kekasihnya ingin memakannya

"Ada apa Lu?" Chanyeol penasaran karena tatapan Sehun lebih mengerikan dari biasa yang dia dapatkan dari sahabat datarnya itu

Luhan melirik kekasihnya untuk bertanya apakah perlu diceritakan pada Chanyeol atau tidak sedangkan respon dari Sehun kekasihnya hanya diam saja dan membuang muka.

"Ah... aku sudah tahu" Chanyeol mengambil alibi sendiri melihat pertengkaran antara Luhan dan Sehun yang sangat jarang terjadi

"Jangan sok tahu, dasar idiot" Sehun mencibir sahabatnya yang pasti salah berpendapat tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan renggang

Chanyeol membisikkan kata – kata yang dia ketahui berdasarkan insting dan hal itu membuat Luhan membolakan matanya karena terkejut dengan pendapat Chanyeol yang sangat jauh dari topik mereka.

"Kau bicara apa pada kekasihku?" Sehun menatap garang Chanyeol yang sudah selesai mengatakan pendapatnya melalui bisikan

"Oppa, marahi dia. Masa dia bilang karena Sehun Oppa jarang memberikan jatah padaku dan sebaliknya karena aku jarang memberikan jatah pada Oppa" Luhan mengadu pada kekasihnya dengan suara kecil karena tidak ingin membuat pikiran Baekhyun dan Taehyung menjadi kotor seperti mereka yang sudah dewasa

Sehun melebarkan bola matanya mendengar perkataan Luhan dan menatap garang Chanyeol serta mendekati sahabatnya untuk dihajar.

BUGH

Sehun memukul dan menggelitik pinggang Chanyeol agar tidak sembarangan bicara kalau belum tahu permasalahan dan hal itu mengundang Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sedang makan memperhatikan mereka.

"AGH... AMPUN SEHUN" Chanyeol merasa badannya bisa remuk akibat pukulan Sehun dan gelitik dipinggangnya

"Makanya lain kali jangan suka berbicara sembarangan" Sehun mengakhiri pukulan dan gelitik pada sahabatnya yang kini sudah berpenampilan kusut

"Habisnya kalian seperti itu, mana kutahu kalian kenapa selain masalah itu" Chanyeol membela dirinya walaupun harus berakhir meringis karena Sehun menjewer telinganya

"Kau sadis kali jadi orang" Chanyeol memarahi Sehun yang sama sekali tidak pernah berubah dan tetap menjadi manusia tersadis yang pernah dia temui

"Biarin" Sehun tidak peduli yang penting dia tidak sadis dengan istri dan anaknya

Malam itu dihabiskan dengan berbincang singkat melepaskan rasa rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak terakhir mereka makan bersama Kris direstorant viva polo.

~TBC~


	16. Chapter 16

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Setelah Chanyeol pulang, Luhan masuk kedalam kamar dan diikuti Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mereka yang sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka tempati bersama. Luhan berpikir keras setelah kepergian Chanyeol yang kata – katanya masih terngiang dengan jelas dikepalanya " _Apa karena Sehun jarang memberi jatah padamu atau sebaliknya dirimu yang jarang memberikan jatah pada Sehun.?_ "

Sehun memperhatikan kekasihnya yang jalan lebih lambat dari biasanya dan membuatnya cukup bingung dengan sikap Luhan satu hari ini, padahal masalah yang terjadi dikantor sudah selesai dan mereka sudah berdamai.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Sehun bertanya pada kekasihnya sendiri daripada menebak hal – hal yang tidak baik akan tentang kekasihnya

Luhan menggelengkan kepala sebagai respon akan pertanyaannya dan itu cukup membuat Sehun kesal karena Luhannya tidak jujur padanya serta memilih untuk memendamkannya sendiri. Dirinya lebih suka mereka berkata jujur dan bertengkar hebat daripada saling memendam karena lawan mereka tidak akan tahu akar dari permasalahan mereka yang sedang terjadi.

"Lu, bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling terbuka. Jujur saja pada Oppa mana tahu Oppa juga ada salah"

Sehun mengingatkan kekasihnya akan perjanjian mereka dalam menjadi hidup seperti ini jika mereka harus saling jujur dan terbuka akan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi. Luhan mengehela nafas dan mencoba untuk mengatakannya walaupun dirinya masih ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini pada kekasihnya.

"Aku... Aku teringat akan perkataan Chanyeol Oppa" Luhan mengatakannya dengan susah payah karena dirinya masih ragu dan belum tahu akan kebenarannya, dirinya ingin mencari tahu sendiri secara diam – diam namun sudah ketahuan oleh kekasihnya disaat yang tidak tepat

Sehun menaikkan alisnya karena cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan kekasihnya bahwa kekasihnya masih memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol yang kurang ajar dan tidak berotak.

"Jadi kau lebih percaya pada Chanyeol daripada Oppa?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara dingin sehingga membuat Luhan pertama kali ketakutan dengan sikap dingin dan datar kekasihnya

"Bu.. Bukan Oppa" Luhan ketakutan namun harus berakhir dengan menunduk karena tidak mampu melihat sikap dingin kekasihnya yang diberikan padanya untuk pertama kali

"Lalu?" Sehun masih mempertahankan sikap dinginnya karena tidak suka dengan sikap Luhan yang lebih percaya pada orang lain daripada dirinya yang sudah berstatus sebagai calon suami

Luhan menunduk dan ingin mengatakan semua yang menjadi beban pikirannya agar tidak merusak hubungannya dengan Sehun yang sudah lama mereka bangun "Aku... Aku hanya takut Oppa mencari wanita lain karena diriku jarang memberikan jatah pada Oppa Hiks..."

Sehun membawa kekasihnya kedalam pelukannya dan merasa bahwa bagian depannya sudah basah karena air mata Luhan yang turun begitu saja, dirinya tidak bisa bersikap dingin pada kekasihnya yang sedang bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang ada benarnya juga namun dirinya bukan seperti itu.

"Oppa bukan orang seperti itu Lu" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan untuk memberikan ketenangan pada kekasihnya yang masih saja menangis didalam pelukannya

"Hiks..." Luhan senang karena kekasihnya bukan seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, dirinya hanya ingin memastikan hal tersebut dan perkataan Chanyeol bukan sepenuhnya bisa dipercaya. Banyakan kekasih memang akan mencari pasangan baru jika kekasihnya tidak memberikan kepuasan pada mereka namun Sehunnya berbeda dari orang – orang seperti itu

"Sudah Lu, Oppa tetap menyayangimu apapun yang terjadi" Sehun membawa kekasihnya dengan susah payah menuju ranjang untuk membaringkan kekasihnya yang masih saja menangis akan hal ini

Luhan dengan patuh mengikuti kekasihnya dan berbaring sambil memeluk kekasihnya yang juga memeluknya, dirinya tidak bisa berkata – kata karena semuanya tertelan dengan sesegukan yang masih dia alami. Mereka tidur terlelap dengan saling berpelukan dan hal itu membuat Luhan cukup nyaman dalam tidurnya.

..

..

..

Siang harinya setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Sehun menuju ruangan kekasihnya untuk mengajaknya makan keluar sekalian melakukan sesuatu untuk persiapan dan bukti bahwa dirinya tidak main – main dengan perkataannya. Walaupun tadi pagi Luhan sudah bersikap normal namun rasanya tanpa ikatan mereka akan banyak diganggu oleh orang lain dan dirinya juga tidak sanggup jika melihat Luhan diganggu oleh banyak pria.

CLECK

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkasnya kearah pintu dan menemukan kekasihnya yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan gagahnya.

"Ada apa Oppa?" Luhan bertanya dengan lembut, semenjak pengakuan dan jawaban Sehun semalam membuatnya sudah percaya seratus persen bahwa kekasihnya tidak bermain dengannya

"Lu, ayo makan siang diluar"

Sehun hanya mengajaknya keluar makan siang namun setelah makan siang dirinya akan membawa Luhan kesuatu tempat dimana Luhan akan lebih mempercayai dirinya dibandingkan dengan perkataan orang lain, dirinya akan membuktikan hal tersebut tanpa banyak bicara.

"Baik Oppa" Luhan menurut pada keinginan kekasihnya dan merapikan mejanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya untuk satu jam kedepan atau mungkin bisa lebih dari satu jam

Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada didalam mobil dan pergi menuju restorant viva polo, mereka sudah terbiasa makan disana dan memilih untuk makan siang disana.

Mereka naik kelantai dua dimana mereka biasa tempati dan langsung memesan makanan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang pernah bosan diantara mereka untuk memesan paket A.

"Kenapa Oppa ingin makan siang diluar?" Luhan bertanya karena mereka biasanya makan siang dikantin yang berada didekat kantor namun hari ini berbeda dari biasanya

"Hanya ingin saja" Sehun tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Luhan bahwa mereka makan diluar karena ingin saja bukan karena alasan lain, dan melihat respon Luhan yang hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda tidak curiga dengan niatnya siang ini

Makan siang mereka sudah datang dan mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang berbicara selama makan, Sehun tersenyum karena Luhan makan seperti biasa karena semalam Luhan hanya makan setengah dari makan malamnya dan itu membuatnya cukup khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan ditambah kerjaan yang cukup menguras enegri dan pikiran.

Selesai makan siang Sehun membayar makan siang mereka kemudian keluar dari restorant tersebut menuju tempat langganan Eommanya atau bisa dibilang sahabat Eommanya yang memiliki butik tersebut.

Selama perjalanan Luhan dengan santainya mengikuti alunan lagu yang dibunyikan didalam mobil, namun ada rasa yang janggal karena melihat jalan yang mereka lewati tidak seperti jalan yang biasa mereka lewati jika ingin menuju kantor "Oppa, kenapa jalannya berbeda dengan yang tadi kita lewati" Luhan bertanya karena penasaran dengan kekasihnya yang tidak memberitahunya jika ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat

"Kita jalan – jalan Lu, sekalian membuang stres" Sehun mencari alasan lain agar kekasihnya tidak curiga dan bersyukur karena Luhannya tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan memilih untuk mengikuti lagu yang sedang populer dinegara mereka

Setelah sampai, Sehun menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah butik dan membuat Luhan terkejut karena mereka bukan berhenti didepan market untuk belanja namun didepan butik untuk pengantin.

"Mau apa Oppa kesini?" Luhan bertanya karena dirinya masih bingung dengan keanehan kekasihnya yang tiba – tiba membawa dirinya ikut kebutik ini, dirinya tidak mungkin menikah dengan Sehun secepat itu karena mereka belum membahasnya sama sekali

"Sudah ikut saja Lu" Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil dan diikuti Luhan dengan kesal karena dirinya seperti boneka hanya diajak saja tanpa diberitahu dahulu tentang tujuan mereka kebutik tersebut

Seorang pegawai membuka pintu butik dan menyambut ramah Sehun dan Luhan, mereka membalasnya dengan sopan dan mencari pemilik butik tersebut karena Sehun sebelumnya sudah mengabari sang pemilik butik yang merupakan sahabat Eommanya bahwa mereka akan datang dan langsung ditangani oleh sang pemilik.

"Dimana Bos kalian, aku sudah membuat janji dengannya" Sehun bertanya pada pegawai tersebut dan sang pegawai langsung pamit untuk memanggil bos mereka untuk bertemu dengan tamu yang penting

Tidak berapa lama keluar lahh sang pemilik butik dengan anggunnya diikuti oleh pegawai tadi yang menyapa mereka.

"Sehun" sang wanita yang sudah berumur memanggil Sehun yang sudah mengabarinya namun dirinya masih tidak percaya bahwa Sehun bertambah tampan sejak terakhir kali dirinya melihat orang tersebut

"Bi" Sehun balas tersenyum karena dirinya sudah lama tidak melihat Bibi Kyung yang merupakan sahabat Eommanya bermain kerumah mereka

"Ada apa nak?" Bibi Kyung sudah terbiasa memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan nak dan sebagainya, karena rata – rata sahabat Eomma Sehun senang dengan anak sahabat mereka yang sangat sempurna namun masih ingat dan sopan

"Aku ingin melihat gaun yang sudah dipesan oleh Eomma" Sehun berbohong dan mengatas namakan Eommanya sambil mengedipak sebelah matanya tanpa diketahui Luhan yang sibuk melihat – lihat sekitar

Bibi Kyung mengerti dengan maksud Sehun dengan kedipan matanya dan menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti akan maksud dari anak sahabatnya "Ayo ikut Bibi"

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dibelakang sang pemilik butik menuju ruangan dimana sudah terpampang dengan rapi pasangan baju dan gaun untuk sepasang pengantin.

"Cantiknya" Luhan memuji karena karya yang didalam ruangan tersebut lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan yang diluar mereka lihat tadi

"Tentu saja, ini rancangan khusus" Bibi Kyung senang karena rancangannya dipuji walaupun sudah banyak yang memuji karyanya yang sangat indah

"Kau ingin yang mana Lu?" Sehun bertanya santai dan hal itu membuat Luhan terdiam karena terkejut dengan perkataan sang kekasih yang seperti sedang mengejeknya

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Bukankah ini pesanan Eommamu?" Luhan bertanya balik dan membuat Sehun tersenyum karena wajahnya pasti sangat lucu ketika sedang bingung

"Sejujurnya, aku membawamu kesini karena ingin mencoba baju pengantin"

PLAK

"OPPA!" Luhan kesal karena kekasihnya tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu dan memukul lengan kekasihnya karena terlalu kesal tidak diberitahu padanya

"Aww..." Sehun kesakitan karena pukulan Luhan tidak main – main dilengannya, dan dirinya tidak marah akan hal itu justru hatinya merasa senang karena Luhan masuk kedalam jebakannya

"Apakah sakit Oppa?" Luhan bertanya khawatir pada kekasihnya dan Sehun memberikan respon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pukulan tersebut tidak sakit

"Tidak sakit Lu, ayo dipilih gaunnya" Sehun membawa Luhan untuk melihat – lihat semua gaun yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut

"Menurutku ini sangat indah dan cocok untuk kita" Luhan menunjuk dua set baju pengantin yang menurutnya akan cocok untuk mereka berdua

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Kenapa untuk kita? Itu untukmu dan Chanyeol Lu"

PLAK

"OPPA!" Luhan kesal karena kekasihnya menggodanya lagi akan hal semalam dimana dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan kekasihnya sendiri dan itu membuatnya cukup malu

"Hahaha... Bercanda Lu, kau akan menikah dengan Oppa" Sehun menghentikan candaan ini karena merasa Luhan dalam mood tidak baik karena candaan yang dia lontarkan

Luhan tidak mengindahkan perkataan kekasihnya dan menatap Bibi Kyung yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka seperti anak kecil "Bi, aku pesan dua yang ini" dirinya memesan sendiri dan tidak ingin berbicara pada kekasihnya yang menjadi menyebalkan siang ini

"Baik nak, kapan digunakan?" Bibi Kyung bertanya karena kalau masih lama mereka tidak perlu mencobanya sekarang tapi jika sudah mendekati harinya maka mereka bisa langsung mencobanya

"It.. Itu-..."

"Minggu depan Bi" Sehun mengatakannya dengan santai sambil memotong perkataan Luhan yang bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Bibi, Luhan membalikkan badannya dan mendelik pada kekasihnya yang sangat menyebalkan hari ini

"Baik, Bibi akan memanggil pegawai untuk membantu kalian mencobanya" Bibi Kyung keluar dari ruangan dan memanggil karyawannya untuk membantu pasangan ini mencoba baju pegantinnya

PLAK

"Lu, jangan memukulku terus" Sehun kesal karena ini ketiga kali pukulan Luhan mendarat dilengannya dengan mulus sedangkan sang pelaku masih memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya pada sang kekasih

"Lain kali jangan seperti ini" Luhan mengatakannya dengan cepat karena masih kesal dengan kekasihnya yang mengajaknya tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu

"Baik, kita batalkan saja karena pernikahan akan diundur karena kau tidak suka" Sehun pura – pura beranjak untuk keluar dari ruangan namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Luhan yang langsung memeluknya dari belakang

"Jangan, biarkan saja kita menikah minggu depan" Luhan merasa tidak ada gunanya mengundur pernikahan mereka karena dampaknya akan sama juga

"Tapi kau masih kesal" Sehun tidak menatap Luhan namun dirinya masih tahu dengan jelas bahwa Luhannya masih kesal padanya akan hal ini

"Siapa yang tidak kesal coba, kalau dirinya dikejutkan seperti ini" Luhan mencubit perut kekasihnya pelan namun dirinya masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas bahwa kekasihnya meringis akibat cubitan yang dia berikan

"Mungkin memang agak aneh, tapi Oppa ingin membuktikan bahwa Oppa memang mencintaimu dan cara terbaik untuk meyakinkan dirimu adalah menikahimu secepat mungkin agar tidak banyak orang yang menggangu hubungan kita"

Luhan terharu karena kekasihnya memiliki rencana terbaik tentang hubungan mereka yang dalam masa percobaan akan setan – setan yang menggangu. Mungkin perkataan kekasihnya ada benarnya bahwa mereka harus memiliki ikatan yang lebih kuat agar tidak ada yang bisa menggangu mereka kecuali jika mereka sudah mulai bosan dengan pasangan mereka sendiri.

"Hm, saranghae Oppa"

"Saranghae"

Setelah itu pegawai datang untuk membantu mereka fitting baju dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka karena ukuran baju sesuai dengan bentuk tubuh pasangan tersebut dan hal itu membuat sang karyawan terkejut karena tidak biasanya langsung muat dibadan sang calon pengantin.

Setelah selesai Luhan dan Sehun langsung bergegas untuk kembali kekantor karena mereka masih memiliki banyak kerjaan yang belum selesai. Selama bekerja Luhan dan Sehun selalu tersenyum karena hati mereka sedang senang akan hari ini dimana mereka sudah berdamai dengan baik tanpa ada sedikit kecurigaan yang tidak – tidak.

~TBC~


	17. Chapter 17

..

..

..

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : seusai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan dimana akan terjadi yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama

..

..

..

Hari ini merupakan hari yang ditunggu – tunggu dan hari yang membuat mereka menjadi grogi dari sebelumnya, hal ini wajar saja bagi pasangan pengantin yang hari ini akan resmi melepaskan status muda mereka.

Didalam ruangan Luhan terlihat tenang namun jantungnya selalu bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dirinya sudah mencoba untuk rileks namun masih belum bisa karena sangat grogi dihari bahagianya ini.

CLECK

"Lu, sudah siap nak?" Appa Sehun membuka pintu dan melihat menantunya yang pastinya sedang gugup akan menikah dengan putranya

"Hm, sudah siap Appa" Luhan mengatakan sudah siap namun jantungnya masih belum bisa diajak kerja sama karena masih gugup akan hari ini, padahal selama ini dirinya tidak pernah gugup kecuali bertemu dengan Sehun kekasihnya untuk pertama kali

"Hei, jangan gugup gitu. Appa juga dulu begitu, namun coba untuk meredakannya karena kegugupanmu bisa merusak hari bahagiamu"

Ajaibnya perkataan Appa Sehun membuat dirinya menjadi lebih tenang dan rileks karena tidak ingin merusak hari bahagianya seperti yang dikatakan oleh mertuanya.

"Aku sudah siap Appa" Luhan menerima uluran tangan dari mertuanya untuk menuju altar, dimana calon suaminya sudah menunggu dan tinggal menunggu kehadirannya untuk memulai acara

Selama perjalanan menuju altar, Luhan merasa sangat gugup karena akan disaksikan oleh banyak orang akan pengingat janji mereka didepan Tuhan dan semua orang.

Setelah sampai dialatar, Sehun berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan pastor yang sudah tersenyum menyambut kehadiran sang mempelai wanita.

"Appa menitip Luhan padamu Sehun" Appa Sehun selaku wali dari Luhan meminta putranya untuk menjaga Luhan yang sudah dia anggap seperti putri sendiri

"Iya Appa" Sehun menjawab dengan tegas akan permintaan Appanya untuk menjaga Luhan, dirinya sangat mencintai Luhan lebih dari apapun dan menjaganya dengan baik

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai acara pemberkatannya" sang pastor mengambil ahli kemudian semuanya sudah kembali tenang dan menyaksikan acara pemberkataan yang akan dimulai

 _Apakah kau Oh Sehun bersedia menerima Xi Luhan sebagai istrimu_ _baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut_

" _Saya_ _bersedia_ _menerima Luhan baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut_ _" Sehun menajawab mantap dan lantang_

 _Apakah Kau Xi Luhan bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu_ _baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut_

" _Saya_ _bersedia_ _menerima Sehun baik dalam keadaan suka mapun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut_ _" Luhan menjawab dengan elegan namun semuanya menyukai cara Luhan berbicara yang lembut_

"Baiklah hadirin sekalian, pasangan Luhan dan Sehun sudah sah menjadi suami istri" sang pastor memberikan pengumuman bahwa Luhan dan Sehun sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Banyak tepuk tangan yang menghiasi hari yang indah ini atas pernikahan tersebut

"Silahkan dicium pengantinnya"

Sehun mencium Luhan tepat dibibir dengan lembut karena tidak ada unsur nafsu didalam ciuman tersebut. Itu hanya lambang untuk kesatuan mereka atas sahnya mereka dihadapan Tuhan.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan tanda bahagia akan hari ini dimana Sehun dan Luhan sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri.

Setelah acara selesai, sang pengantin kembali kehotel dimana mereka akan habiskan untuk malam pertama mereka. Luhan sangat senang karena pada akhirnya dirinya bisa memiliki Sehun seutuhnya tanpa ada yang akan merebutnya lagi walaupun banyakan wanita tidak tahu diri itu menggoda suami tampannya.

"Oppa, aku mau melepas ini dulu dan sebaiknya Oppa mandi duluan saja" Luhan mengusulkan ide tersebut karena dirinya masih sibuk melepas semua riasan yang terdapat ditubuhnya dan itu membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama sedangkan suaminya tidak memiliki kerja selain tiduran karena mereka sangat kelelahan atas pemberkataan yang dihadiri banyak orang termasuk sahabat – sahabat mereka

"Baiklah" Sehun menyetujui ide istrinya karena dirinya bisa menyegarkan badannya terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan ritual dimana sepasang suami istri melakukan malam pertamanya

Selama Sehun mandi, Luhan dengan telaten membersihkan make up yang terpoles diwajahnya dengan indah dan dirinya sudah siap memberishkan seluruh riasan yang terdapat ditubuhnya bersamaan dengan pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan suaminya yang terlihat seksi hanya menggunakan kaos putih dengan celana rumah serta tangan yang sedang mengeringkan rambut.

"Sudah Lu" Sehun melapor walaupun dirinya tidak melihat kearah Luhan karena masih fokus untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, Luhan dengan santai masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mandi dengan cepat karena sudah tidak sabar dengan malam pertama mereka. Melihat kekasihnya yang sangat seksi seperti tadi membuatnya sangat bernafsu dan ingin menyerang kekasihnya hingga pagi menjemput mereka

CLECK

"Kenapa cepat-..." Sehun yang awalnya ingin bertanya pada istrinya karena ritual mandi istrinya sangat cepat, dan setahunya wanita paling lama menghabiskan waktu dikamar mandi dan omongannya terputus karena melihat Luhan yang keluar hanya menggunakan bathrobe dan menimbulkan kesan yang sexy karena bathrobe yang digunakan istrinya sesuai dengan bentuk tubuh istrinya yang sexy dan mempesona

Luhan menyadari keterkejutan suaminya dan mendekati ranjang dimana suaminya masih memperhatikannya dalam mode terkejut, dan itu menimbulkan ide untuknya mengerjai sang suami dimalam pertama mereka.

"Nghh..." Sehun terkejut karena Luhan dengan tiba – tiba menyerangnya dengan mencium ganas bibirnya, namun dengan cepat dirinya mengambil ahli hingga mereka saling melumat bibir masing – masing

Luhan dengan santai mendorong dada suaminya untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka yang sangat bergairah, Sehun cukup terkejut karena Luhannya lebih agresif dari yang dia ketahui "Kau sangat nakal sayang"

"Tentu saja" Luhan menjawab dengan santai sambil merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada selangkangan suaminya yang masih tertutup celana

Luhan dengan nakal menggesekkan wajahnya layaknya kucing pada selangkangan Sehun, hal itu membuat Sehun menahan sensasi yang diberikan oleh istrinya "Shh..."

Setelah penis suaminya bangun, Luhan membuka celana suaminya beserta celana dalam untuk memberikan service kecil – kecilan pada suaminya sebelum melakukan sesi inti dalam percintaan mereka yang sedang membara.

Luhan memasukkan penis suaminya yang sudah menegang kedalam mulutnya dan memutarnya layak memainkan permen didalam mulutnya, hal itu membuat Sehun sungguh kenikmatan dan lupa mendesah karena terkejut akan rangsangan yang diberikan kekasihnya. Padahal waktu pertama kali mereka melakukannya didalam penjara, teknik yang diberikan Luhan untuk menyervice berbeda dengan dengan malam pertama mereka.

"AHH..." Sehun mendesah kenikmatan karena Luhan sangat agresif dan memberikan service yang sangat memabukkan hingga tidak terasa dirinya mendekati orgasme

"ARGH... AKU KELUAR LU..." Sehun mendesah sambil meneriaki bahwa dirinya akan mencapai orgasme, sedangkan Luhan tidak peduli hingga sperma masuk kedalam mulutnya yang sudah siap menampung semua sperma yang disemburkan suaminya

Setelah sperma dari lubang penis suaminya dibersihkan, Luhan menjilati bibirnya dengan sensual untuk menikmati sisa sperma suaminya yang mungkin masih tertinggal didalam rongga mulutnya.

"Spermamu sangat menakjubkan Oppa" Luhan memberikan jempolnya serta memuji sperma suaminya yang sangat nikmat dan membuatnya ketagihan akan cairan kental suaminya

"Lain kali kau akan mendapatkannya" Sehun membalikkan keadaan karena mereka akan memasuki sesi inti, Luhan yang menjilati bibirnya dengan sensual membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk bercinta dengan Luhannya

"Kenapa lain kali Oppa?" Luhan penasaran akan perkataan kekasihnya bahwa dirinya bisa mendapatkan cairan suaminya lain kali padahal dirinya sangat menginginkannya saat ini, namun dirinya pasrah berada dibawah badan besar suaminya

"Karena kita akan melakukan hal yang sudah lama kau nantikan Lu" Sehun mencium Luhan untuk permulaan agar istrinya rileks dan tidak merasa kesakitan saat permainan inti, dirinya tidak ingin menyakiti sang istri yang sudah banyak membuat hari – harinya lebih cerah dari sebelumnya dimana dirinya menjabat sebagai seorang komandan diaparat kepolisian

Luhan membalas ciuman suaminya, dirinya sangat menikmati permainan yang diberikan sang suami. Kedua tangan Sehun merambat kearah bathrobe Luhan untuk melepasnya karena dirinya ingin memberikan rangsangan pada dua gundukan payudara Luhan yang membuat semua orang tergoda untuk mencobanya, setelah melepaskan tali bathrobe istirnya Sehun cukup terkejut karena istrinya tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam dan hanya menggunakan bathrobe sebegai pelindung tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat nakal sayang" Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berbisik seduktif ditelinga istrinya kemudian Sehun dengan ganas melumat payudara Luhan yang sebelah kiri sedangkan yang sebelah kanan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memberikan kepuasan pada istrinya

"AH..." Luhan tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan suaminya ketika menghisap payudaranya layaknya bayi yang menyusui, Sehun semakin semangat memberikan service pada payudara istrinya mengingat dirinya tidak boleh kalah dari sang istri yang selalu memberikan kepuasan padanya

Setelah puas memberikan service pada gundukan payudara Luhan, Sehun menatap istrinya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu namun dirinya tidak bisa bermain kasar karena itu akan menyakiti istrinya dan membuat pujaan hatinya menangis karena keperawanannya direbut secara kasar.

Sehun menghisap leher Luhan untuk permulaan sebelum memasuki sesi terakhir hingga meninggalkan bekas disekujur leher putih Luhan menjadi warna kebiruan, namun hal tersebut semakin membuat penisnya berkedut karena ingin memasuki rumahnya. Sehun memposisikan wajahnya hingga sejajar dan bertatapan dengan sang istri "Lu, kau percaya pada Oppa bukan?"

Luhan bingung karena suaminya bertanya hal seperti itu disaat mereka sedang melakukan adengan panas namun dirinya hanya mengangguk karena dirinya percaya seratus persen pada sang suami "Hm, aku percaya"

Sehun mulai memasukkan jarinya sebagai awal untuk menerobos keperawanan Luhan, karena jika menggunakan senajatanya akan membuat Luhan kesakitan.

"Shhh..." Luhan kenikmatan ketika jari – jari suaminya memasuki lubangnya, rasanya sungguh bercampur antara nikmat dan sakit

Setelah cukup bermain dengan jari, Sehun mengarahkan penisnya menuju lubang Luhan dan memasukkan kepala penisnya dengan pelan – pelan menuju lubang Luhan.

"ARGH..." Luhan terkejut karena rasanya cukup sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa suaminya memasukkan barangnya kedalam lubangnya

"Apakah sakit Lu?" Sehun bertanya khawatir sambil menghentikan kegiatannya karena dirinya tidak ingin egois dan menyakiti istrinya sendiri atas nafsu

"Lanjutkan saja Oppa" Luhan tidak bisa berbohong karena rasanya sangat nikmat walaupun pada awalnya dirinya menerima rasa sakit yang luar biasa

"Kau yakin?" Sehun bertanya khawatir karena beberapa detik yang lalu istrinya berteriak kesakitan dan sekarang merasa baikan, namun respon Luhan hanya mengganguk untuk meyakinkan bahwa permainan ini masih bisa dilanjutkan hingga akhir

"Nanti jika kau merasa kesakitan, kau bisa mencakar Oppa" Sehun masih saja khawatir pada istrinya namun mereka akan melanjutkannya atas keinginan istrinya

Sehun kembali mendorong pelan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan hingga semuanya masuk kedalam lubang Luhan, setelah masuk dirinya mencoba untuk memompa dengan tempo pelan karena masih tahap awal untuk berhadaptasi pada rumah barunya.

"Oppa bergerak lahh~" Luhan merengek manja karena suaminya bukan memberikannya kenikmatan malah menyiksanya dengan tempo pelan seperti itu dan itu membuatnya sangat frustasi akan permainan ini

"Baiklah" Sehun mempercepat gerakannya hingga Luhan tersentak dengan hebat, namun anehnya Luhan bukannya berteriak kesakitan justru mendesah kenikmatan dan membuatnya tersenyum karena Luhan menikmati permainannya

"AH... OPPA..." Luhan mendesah tidak karuan karena kenikmatan yang diberikan suaminya sangat nikmat

"ARGH..." Luhan tanpa sadar mencengkram penis suaminya didalam lubangnya dengan kuat, karena dirinya akan mencapai orgasme pertamanya dan hal itu membuat Sehun kesulitan bergerak karena penisnya dijepit dengan kuat

Setelah Luhan orgasme, Sehun memberikan waktu sejenak agar kekasihnya melepas rasa lelahnya setelah orgasme karena mereka akan melanjutkan hingga spermanya masuk kedalam rahim Luhan dan membentuk buah hati mereka.

Sehun kembali menggerakkan penisnya setelah Luhan tidak menjepit penisnya seperti sebelumnya, dimulai dari tempo lambat hingga brutal karena rasanya sangat nikmat dan membuatnya ketagihan untuk making love dengan sang istri.

"Sehun... AH..." jerit Luhan kenikmatan dan merasa gejolak dalam dirinya yang sepertinya akan meledak lagi akibat permainan suaminya yang sangat lihai dan memuaskan

"Tunggu Lu, ayo keluar bersama" Sehun meracau sambil mempercepat kecepatan menusuk lubang Luhan, hingga dirinya merasa sudah sampai diujing

"ARGH..." Luhan dan Sehun mendesah bersama menandakan mereka orgasme bersamaan, setelah semuanya keluar didalam tubuh Luhan. Sehun ambruk dan tiduran disamping Luhan walaupun penisnya masih bersarang didalam lubang hangat istrinya

Luhan merasa cukup risih karena mereka akan istirahat namun penis suaminya masih bersarang didalam lubangnya.

"Oppa, penismu bisa dicabut?" Luhan bertanya pada suaminya karena tidak ingin sang suami kecewa padanya dan mencari istri simpanan hanya untuk melakukan sex

"Lebih baik biarkan dia didalam sarangnya Lu" Sehun tidak ingin mencabutnya karena bisa – bisa dirinya khilaf dan menyerang Luhan lagi, dirinya juga merasa lelah setelah bermain selama empat jam lebih

"Tidur lahh Lu" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan untuk tidur, sekarang sudah jam setengah lima pagi dan besok siang setidaknya mereka akan memiliki sedikit pekerjaan yang mendesak

Luhan mencoba untuk tidur namun rasanya sangat sulit dan dirinya hanya bisa memejamkan mata agar tidak menggangu sang suami yang mungkin sudah tertidur.

"Kenapa Lu, kau belum tidur?" Sehun terbangun karena Luhan bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan diatas tempat tidur dan hal itu membuat penisnya semakin sulit untuk dikontrol namun bersyukur karena penisnya belum bangun akibat gerakan Luhan

"Iya Oppa, apa aku menggangumu?" Luhan merasa bersalah karena dirinya membuat sang suami yang sudah tertidur menjadi terbangun

"Tidak apa, ada masalah apa?" Sehun bertanya karena jika dirinya bisa membantu kenapa harus disimpan sendiri masalah sang istri

Luhan bingung karena yang menjadi beban pikirannya adalah penis suaminya, dan dirinya sangat malu untuk membahas masalah yang baru saja mereka lakukan bersamaan.

"Ayo cerita saja, Oppa akan menjadi pendengar yang baik" Sehun mencoba untuk meyakinkan Luhan bahwa semua yang dikatakan istrinya akan ditanggapi dengan baik

Setelah mendapat dorongan dari suaminya membuat Luhan lebih baik jujur dan saling terbuka agar tidak menimbulkan konflik dipernikahan mereka yang baru saja terjadi tadi siang.

"Aku awalnya tidak menyangka jika penis Oppa sangat besar didalam lubangku" Luhan mengatakannya kemudian menyembunyikkan wajahnya dibalik bantal karena malu dengan pengakuannya sendiri, Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum saja karena mengetahui hal yang membuat istrinya menjadi pendiam

"Kau sudah memilikinya Lu" Sehun mengatakannya sambil memeluk Luhan hingga tidur bersama karena pelukan hangat yang mengantar mereka memasuki alam mimpi

~TBC~


End file.
